Wildling: An Unexpected Journey
by Saskia D. Fox
Summary: He had never met a woman quite like her. Her people were known as monsters, but as the quest begins, he finds that all is not as it seems. She was rude, cocky, disrespectful. She was a woman of the Wilds. SEQUEL IS NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1: THE SHIRE (EDITED)**_

The leaves rustled underneath her feet and the wind made her long hair sway slightly. She crept along the bushed, keeping close to the ground. The air was crisp and cool as it was late in the summer. Red, green, orange and yellow coloured the leaves. The moss was soft and gave her the chance to step lightly. Her breath was light as to not disturb the silence. Her sharp eyes spotted her prey. A small brown rabbit sat 50 or so feet away from her. _Perfect,_ she thought. Reaching back, she grabbed her bow and an arrow and took aim. A strand of her hair fell into her face. She tried to blow it away but didn't succeed. _Oh screw it. I'll make the shot anyway._ Once again she took aim and breathed in. But suddenly she heard a voice behind her.

"Malakai, my dear. It is good to see you again." Startled, her arrow flew past the rabbit and hit the tree behind it. As the rabbit darted away, Malakai turned around and glared at the old wizard clad in grey. _Why does he always show up at the most inconvenient of times? I just don't understand._

"I'm sorry, my dear. It seems that I cost you your dinner." In response Malakai threw her hands up and huffed.

"What do you want Gandalf?" she asked. Though she didn't sound happy, she had missed the wizard. He was a kind man and always told the best stories when she was little. "You never come up this far north unless you want a favour."

"Now that isn't entirely true. Can't an old man visit a dear friend, hmm?" Malakai raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms. Gandalf huffed slightly before smiling.

"I am in need of another companion for an adventure. Would you consider it?"

"An adventure? And what would I be doing on this adventure? And who else would be joining?"

"Well, you would be traveling to The Lonely Mountain with…" he was cut of by a low growl.

"Dwarves", Malakai snarled, baring her wolf like fangs. She loathed Dwarves and all they stood for. And here Gandalf stood, asking her to travel with a whole company of them. That wasn't going to happen.

"Do not act like a child Malakai! I am not asking much. Just for you to escort them to Erebor safely. You know the wild better than most. The woman sighed and dragged her hand down her face. She hated it when Gandalf asked for a favour. It was hard to say no to him. He had a talent for convincing those around him. As a child, she had run to her father, screaming that the wizard had cursed her friend as Gandalf had made her eat a plant she normally wouldn't go near. Malakai's father had laughed at her and told her that it was not magic that had made her friend eat her food but Gandalf ability to speak. It had embarrassed her so much that she had hid away in her room until the wizard had left. _What should I do? The more I think about it, the more I think I should do it. I feel as if I must for some strange reason. Oh dear Orome, why do you do this to me?_

"Very well Gandalf. I will join you on this quest. Where are we to meet?" The Grey Wizard smiled triumphantly.

"The Shire."

***WILDLING***

It took a few days for her to pass the Misty mountains but she reached the Shire with little effort. During her journey she had met with no resistance. No dark creatures lurked in the shadows and the closer she got to the Shire, the nights became more peaceful. She wasn't sure if that was good sign or a bad one, but she kept going. As she ran through a forest, a strange scent hit her nose. The scent of peppermint and cinnamon. It was a very pleasing smell And she stopped and breathed in deeply. _What is that?_ Malakai almost went to investigate when she remembered how cross Gandalf would be if she were to be late. She shrugged the need to find what gave of the scent and continued on. A few minutes later she spotted a dark hooded figure that walked on the path ahead of her. With a leap she passed it and she swore that she saw icy blue eyes glance at her. Not wanting to be followed, she sprinted faster to increasing the distance. Whoever that figure was, was the cause of the delectable smell. She shook her head and kept running into the night. Even though it was dark she could make out even the tiniest details. The village was filled with small houses, built into the green hills and it seemed that every house either included a farm and garden. She could see a market place from where she was standing. Many of the homes had light shining through the windows. _It looks so peaceful. I wonder if they have ever experienced hardship._ Malakai walked down the path towards the market. Now all she needed, was to find the Hobbit hole where the meeting was held at. She wasn't very happy to say the least. While she grumbled to herself, she made her way to the green, round door that bore the mark Gandalf had mentioned. _Here we go._ She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

INSIDE

The dwarves heard another knock on the door.

"That must be him", one of them said. Gandalf smiled, knowing who it was. He was grateful that she decided to come. As Bilbo made his way to the door, the Dwarves followed closely behind him. He just didn't understand why they were there. He was a respectable Hobbit of Bag End, who never got into trouble and always did what was expected of him. When he opened the door, the company fell silent. There stood a girl. A very small girl. She couldn't have been a Daughter of Man. The Dwarves had expected their leader. This girl looked like she had come straight from the wild. Long, dark curly hair fell down to her ribs and big grey eyes stared back at them. She was wearing dark leggings with ankle high boots, a mid-thigh skirt made of fur, a leather bodice with knifes around her waist, a white loose sleeve shirt along with a leather bracer on her arms and a cloak made of wolf fur. What was stranger still, was that on her cheeks she had two red triangles pointing down and none of them had ever seen such dark skin before. The same question was going through everyone's mind. What was she?

"Gandalf. I hope I'm not disturbing you", she smiled slightly. Then she turned her attention to the Hobbit. She had never seen one before and found him very strange. Small stature, large feet and very curly hair. The look on his face made her want to laugh but she kept it in and gave a small bow instead.

"Malakai, daughter of Maukai. I've come at the request of Gandalf to assist in your quest", she said. Some of the Dwarves muttered amongst themselves, saying that females didn't belong on such quests. Her eyes flashed gold but she took a deep breath and they turned grey once again.

"If you have a problem with me, please share it", she growled, flashing them her fangs. They recoiled slightly but kept their gazes on her before turning around and going into the kitchen. Malakai shook her head and glared at Gandalf. He smiled widely at her, with a twinkle of amusement that could be seen in his eyes.

"Oh yes, hilarious", she muttered sarcastically. She knew that they would react like that. Just because she was a woman, they treated her like she was made of glass. _Damn male pride. Doesn't matter if they are from the race of men, elves or dwarves. They are all the same in the end._

"Well, you saved me the trouble from introducing you to the company," he smiled but then leaned down to her ear. "What do think of the Hobbit? Was it a smell you recognized?"

"No. He smells very different than the Dwarves," she wrinkled her nose.

She made her way to the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of the dwarves driving the poor Hobbit mad. There were a lot of them, some smelling the same. _They must be related_. She overheard their names as they carried on as if she had never arrived. Twelve dwarves. _Twelve. How can Gandalf do this to me?_. The fat one was Bombur, then there were his cousin Bifur, who had an axe embedded his skull, and his brother Bofur, who was very polite and rather charming. Then the brothers Dori, Nori and Ori. Dori seemed well mannered like Ori, although Nori was a bit weird looking as his hair was pointed up in spikes. Balin was certainly the eldest of the lot, with white hair and beard. Dwalin looked like a true dwarven warrior, large, bald with tattoos around his head. Then there were the brothers Oin and Gloin, who both had very big beards, with Oin carrying an ear trumpet. Then there were the youngest dwarves. Fili was the older one and the heir to the throne after his uncle and Kili, his younger brother. He didn't look like a dwarf at all, he didn't even have a proper beard. _How adorable,_ Malakai sniggered.

"So", he walked up to her. She was surprised that he was a bit taller than her. "Your name is Malakai." She stayed silence. He tried again.

"Are you hungry? Can I get you something?" _He's flirting._

"No, thank you", she said as she walked past him. Shaking her head, she headed towards the table and managed to find some bread and dried meat that the Dwarves had yet to eat. She quickly snatched them up and put them in her pouch that was attached to her belt. It would be good for later. She then walked over to Gandalf and Bilbo.

"My dear fellow, what on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked him.

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves! What are they doing here?"

"Oh, they're quite the merry gathering. Once you get use to them." Gandalf chuckled.

"I don't want to get used to them! The state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet! They pillaged the pantry. I'm not even gonna tell you what they've done in the bathroom. They've all but destroyed the plumbing! I don't understand what they're doing in my house!" Bilbo complained. Bilbo sighed when Ori walked up to them.

"Excuse me. What shall I do with my plate?" Before Bilbo could answer it was snached up by Fili.

"Here Ori. Let me take that." He threw it to Kili, who in turn threw it to Nori. Suddenly, plates , galses and cutlery were being thrown across the Hobbit's home. Malakai leaned against the wall to avoid getting hit. The Dwarves were laughing at the panicked look on Bilbo's face and Malakai had to hide her smile behind her hand and covered her giggle with a cough. The dwarves then started to sing.

 _ **Blunt the knives, bend the forks**_

 _ **Smash the bottles and burn the corks**_

 _ **Chip the glasses and crack the plates**_

 _ **That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!**_

 _ **Cut the cloth, tread on the fat**_

 _ **Leave the bones on the bedroom mat**_

 _ **Pour the milk on the pantry floor**_

 _ **Splash the wine on every door!**_

 _ **Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl**_

 _ **Pound them up with a thumping pole**_

 _ **When you're finished, if they are whole**_

 _ **Send them down the hall to roll**_

 _ **That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!**_

When Bilbo finally managed to push his way through the Dwarves, he saw that all the dishes were neatly stacked and everyone laughed and this time Malakai giggled. Then there was a heavy thump at the door, which silenced everyone. Malakai glanced at it, expressionless but inside she was bubbling with anticipation. That must be the leader of this lot. How would he react to her, she wondered?

"He's here," Gandalf said, a serious look on his face. When they opened the door, Malakai's jaw dropped. The smell of peppermint and cinnamon hit her full force. _Dear Orome, he is handsome,_ she thought giddily. _For a dwarf that is,'_ she quickly added. She should NOT see a dwarf as a suitable mate. Especially not an exiled dwarf prince. _Honestly Malakai, get yourself together!_

"Gandalf, I thought that you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door," he said as he stepped inside. His voice was deep and irradiated with superiority. _Oh, gods save me. His voice makes him even more handsome than he was before._ He had yet to notice her and that gave her time to examine him more closely. He had black hair with silver strands, indicating that he was slightly older than he looked. His eyes were an icy blue and rather cold. He was also tall, taller than her and tall for a Dwarf. Two silver beads were braided into his hair and he wore blue clothing. As he stepped inside he took off his cloak and handed it to one of the younger Dwarves. _He was the one that I passed earlier._

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago," Bilbo said.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself, Bilbo Baggins. Allow me to introduce you to the leader of this company, Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin looked less than impressed. He started to circle him, while speaking, analyzing every inch of the small Hobbit.

"So, this is the Hobbit", he spoke to himself, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "Tell me Master Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Bilbo looked at him confused. "Axe or sword? Which do you prefer?" he asked with a smug look on his face.

"Well if you must know, I do have some skill at conkers, but I fail to see how that is relevant."

"Thought so much", Thorin said, looking around at his company. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." He smiled while the company sniggered at the comment before making their way into the hall. Malakai followed, waiting patiently for the moment he would take notice of would be most amusing when he did. Dwarves were well known for keeping everything about their culture a secret and hiding their Dwarrowdam, as there were very few. When they sat down, Thorin noticed his nephew's looking past him and smirking. He glanced back and saw the girl standing in the hall. She looked down at him with a bored look on her face, her eyes locking with his. Thorin felt as if she was challenging him, like wild animals would challenge each other for territory. He glared at her and was taken aback slightly when she grinned and bowed mockingly.

"Greetings, Thorin Oakenshield. Mighty pleasure to make your acquaintance," she said sarcastically.

"Who are you girl, and what are you doing here?" Malakai could practically taste the hostility in his voice but it didn't faze her.

"I am Malakai, daughter of Maukai. I came at the request of Gandalf. If you have a problem with that, please take it up with him. I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here." She wasn't in the mood for his attitude and quickly turned on her heels and left the hall. She would just listen from afar, not wanting to stay in the same room as the Dwarves for longer than necessary. _If he wants to pick a fight he better watch out. I'm not some proper Dwarf lady, who only knows to marry and bear offspring while their husbands fight. Oh no, I'll show him what it means to be a female of the Verdari,_ she thought menacingly, her eyes now glowing a dangerous shade of gold.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2: THE QUEST (EDITED)**_

 **Ok. So I've decided to edit my first story. It is very dialog heavy and there is a lot that I wasn't happy with. So I'm slowly editing every chapter :) When they are done it will say EDITED beside the chapter name. Enjoy!**

* * *

The dwarves sat around the table, with Thorin at the end, currently discussing how to proceed with the quest. Malakai, who was sitting on a cupboard in the other room, lazily swung her one leg that dangled at the side. Through the archway, she had her eyes on Gandalf's back as he conversed with the company of dwarves. She could already sense the danger looming over this undertaking. She didn't like it. It made her slightly nervous. She didn't know what it was but something caused a sense of unease to creep through her. What surprised and amused her however, was that the dwarves suddenly knew table manners. They all sat quietly on their chairs, listening to their leader. _What good little soldiers,_ Malakai thought sarcastically. Thorin's stoic face unnerved her slightly and she must not be the only one either. They were no longer the jolly, singing dwarves they had been when she first arrived. They sat still, discussing in hushed voices. But he was certainly well mannered, unlike the other dwarves, as he ate his soup almost gracefully. While they all waited for Thorin to say something, Malakai was inspecting the objects that were on the cupboard, ranging from candleholders to old books.

"What news from the meeting at Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked Thorin.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven Kingdoms." Thorin said. A pleased murmur spread through the table.

"What do the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Daín with us?" Dwalin asked. The company fell silent, all of them hoping for good news. Thorin sighed. Malakai looked intently at the Dwarf Prince. Would his kin help them?

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." A disappointed murmur could now be heard. Malakai listened curiously, wondering what would happen next. Would they continue, now that they were only 13 Dwarves and a Wizard? Most likely the answer was yes. Dwarves were known for their stubbornness. And that wasn't always a good thing. It could get them killed. The Hobbit looked at them questionly.

"You're going on a quest?" the Hobbit finally asked, walking up to them. _What did he think they were doing? Just having dinner in a stranger's house, half a world away from their family? Poor, innocent little halfling. I hope the road ahead of him isn't to hard._

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light", Gandalf muttered quietly to him. He nodded before fetching a candle. The Hobbit walked up to her nervously and stared at the candleholder beside her.

"There is nothing to fear. I don't bite", Malakai said cheekily and helt it out to him. He mumbled a quick thank you and went back to the table. In the meantime, Gandalf laid out a small and old map on the table. Malakai cooks her head to the side, trying to get a glimpse of it. Her sharp eyes managed to see a dragon painted over a mountain and a text that read 'The Lonely Mountain'. _Erebor. The great city of Durin's Folk. Lost to Smaug the Terrible._

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf spoke softly. Bilbo was now back with the candle, and was leaning over the table to look at the map.

"The Lonely Mountain?" he asked.

"Aye. Oín has read the portents, and the portents say it's time." Gloín said gruffly.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. 'When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end.'" Oín said. _They don't honestly believe that the dragon is dead, do they? I mean, 60 years is a short nap for a Dragon. Dwarven stubbornness,_ she growled in her mind, while shaking her head. She had read a lot about them thanks to a friend of hers, who during her travels had found several old scrolls about ancient Dragons and other mythical beasts of darkness. And she never shut up about them either. Her obsession with dragons would be the death of her. Bilbo however looked slightly pale.

"Uh, what beast?" he asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Well, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like that of razors, claws like meat-hooks, extremely fond of precious metals." Bofur started to say before he was interrupted. _Not really greatest. He was actually a small dragon, not that they need to know that._

"Yes, I know what a dragon is!" Bilbo snapped. Malakai giggled under her breath. The Hobbit never ceased to amuse her. Maybe he had some spunk but she wouldn't give him too much credit. After all, most of the Dwarves were most likely toy-makers or smithers. Ori stood up from his seat and exclaimed.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!" Malakai almost burst out laughing but managed to hold it in. The dwarves erupted in shouts and Dori yanked him down to his seat.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen and not thirteen of the best, nor the brightest." Balin said solemnly. _Well, ain't he just bursting with confidence,_ Malakai thought sarcastically. The others seemed to agree as they started to disagree with him.

"Hey! Who are you calling dim?" Nori asked.

"Watch it." Dori said.

"No!" Nori grunted back.

"What did he say?" Oin asked. Malakai spotted his ear-trumpet and sighed. _Great. Not only is he old, but almost deaf as well. Brilliant!_ she sighed.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us. Down to the last dwarf!" Fili exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table. Kili seemed motivated by his brother for he continued.

"And you forgot, we have a Wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Malakai let out a snigger at the young dwarves' statement. _Gandalf, killing dragons?_ Ha, how much she would pay to see that. She caught Thorin glancing at her from behind Gandalf and quickly covered up her smile, and instead focused on Gandalf.

"Oh, well now, um, I wouldn't say that..." he started to say.

"How many then?" Dori asked.

"Uh, what?" Gandalf asked, trying to avoid the question.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" he asked again. Everyone looked at Gandalf curiously waiting for his answer. _This could either be really amusing or just plain annoying,_ Malakai thought, also wanting to know. The dwarves started to get impatient as Gandalf began to cough from his pipe.

"Go on, give us a number!" They started to jump to their feet and an argument broke out. It was loud enough for Malakai to cover her ears. As much as she wanted to growl at them she instead took deep breaths. It seemed that their leader had also had enough.

"Atkât!" he bellowed. Almost as if it had never happened, everyone sat down silently. She removed her hands and sighed in relief. _So that is what khuzdul sounded like._

"If we have read these signs, do you not think that others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?! Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!" When he finished, all the dwarves were cheering, causing Malakai to smile. _I might actually like them. Just maybe though._ she thought.

"You forgot. The front gate is sealed. There is no way into the Mountain", Balin interrupted the cheers. Gandalf shook his head, smiling slightly.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." As he said this he suddenly took out an iron key. Thorin's eyes widened. He knew that key all too well.

"How came you by this?" he asked.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thráin, for safe-keeping. It is yours now." He handed it over to Thorin, who started to study it.

"If there is a key, there must be a door", Fili said, enthusiastically.

"No really", Malakai muttered. Gandalf sent her a warning glare before focused on the map once again, pointing to the runes.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls", he said.

"There's another way in", Kili said. Malakai chose now to speak. She had been silent most of the night and it was boring her.

"If you can find it", she said, loud enough for all of them to hear her from the other room. "Dwarf doors are invisible when they are closed. Only those who know where they are, can find them." Although she couldn't see it, she could sense how all eyes snapping towards her, as if they had forgotten about her.

"Yes, you're right. I had almost forgotten. This will be a slight problem", Gandalf agreed, but Thorin didn't seem to accept it.

"How would you know of this?" Thorin asked, or demanded was more like it.

"I may be from the wilds, but I'm not uneducated. My Father taught me much", she stated calmly. Thorin stood up and walked towards her, slowly, not taking his eyes off her. She kept eye contact and tilted her head to show him that she was ready for whatever he was going to say. She stayed seated on the cupboard, one knee up against her chest as she looked down at him. Even though her eye level was above him, he still seemed bigger than her but she wasn't intimidated. She glared down at him, not backing down and this annoyed him to the core.

"From what I have gathered, you lived out in the wilderness all your life. You know nothing of the world and this is none of your business, little girl. You can't even take care of yourself, can you?" Thorin mocked. Gandalf shook his head, waiting for what would happen next. Before anyone could blink, Thorin was lying on his back with a dagger pressed against his throat. He looked into her eyes, only to be met with dark gold orbs, instead of her normal grey ones. He tried to get up with no success, so he laid still. The other dwarves started to yell at her, some stood up to get her off, only to be held back by Gandalf. He shook his head. This was between Thorin and Malakai, and they would have to sort it out by themselves. The company glared at the girl, not liking that they could do nothing for their King.

"First of all, I'm not a little girl, but a grown up woman." she hissed, pressing the knife against his skin.

"Second, I will have you know that I do in fact know what is out there. Yes, I have lived out there all my life. You do not know what I've been through, nor I you. So silence yourself." She studied his face while pressing the knife a bit harder against his adam's apple.

"You dwarves are all the same, always judging one by gender or status. I'll have you know that I have been caring for myself since I was small unlike you, who was probably fed from the plate. My kin is very different from yours."

He glared at her, anger silently bubbling within him, not saying anything. She leaned down to his ear so she could whisper and only he would hear. She suddenly smirked mischievously and subtly grounded her hips into his. She could hear him breath sharply in. _Men, honestly._

"If you're so big and strong than prove it." She paused, waiting. Thorin laid still although he would have gladly thrown her off, but she was a woman. He was raised to treat women with care but dealing with one like herself was alien to him. He silently glared into her golden eyes. "No? Aww, that's a shame. I'm warning you, next time you insult me, I'll slit your throat", she growled, before getting off him. Thorin was perplexed as he witnessed her eyes changing back to their original state. Frustrated, she turned to the rest of the company who were all cramped into the doorway.

"Go back to your smithing, unless you all want to die by dragon fire", she told them all, heading for the front door. She needed fresh air, and fast but not for the reason some might think. Outside, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves and clear her lungs. _Damn, that dwarf. Why does he smell so good? I just hope Gandalf didn't notice,_ she thought as she sat down on the grass.

"Is there a reason as to why this wretch is here?" Thorin asked the wizard, after Dwalin had helped him back to his feet.

"The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." he paused and raised his eyebrows at Thorin.

"Malakai is an extraordinary good tracker, the best I know of, in fact. She will lead us on the safest path", Gandalf explained.

"For the other task, we need something else."

"We need a burglar as well." Ori added.

"Hmm. And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo agreed. _Uh oh. He just dug his own grave._

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

"Am I what?" asked Bilbo.

"He said he's an expert." Oin cheered for himself.

"Me? No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen anything in my life." Bilbo insisted. _To late._

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin sighed.

"Aye, the Wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin added, Bilbo nodding with agreement. The dwarves started to argue, until Gandalf's patience snapped.

"Enough!" he shouted, standing up and releasing his magic. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." Bilbo didn't know what to say. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage." he sat back down and spoke to Thorin. "You asked me to find the 14th member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggests. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself."

"And what about that woman?" Dwalin asked.

"I am just taking extra precautions. The path we will take, leads through the wilds and I know none who can challenge her knowledge of those lands. You must trust me on this."

"Very well." Thorin agreed, although not fully convinced. "We will do it your way."

"No, no." Bilbo wanted to disappear.

"Give him the contract." Thorin ordered.

"We're in. We're off." Dwalin grinned.

"It's just the usual. Summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin handed Bilbo a piece of paper.

"Funeral arrangements?" he repeated, a bit worried. While Bilbo was busy reading the contract, which wasn't just a piece of paper but a scroll, Thorin stood.

"I cannot guarantee his safety, nor hers", he whispered into Gandalf's ear.

"Understood", the Wizard answered.

"Nor will I be responsible for their fate", he added.

"Agreed", Gandalf hesitated to answer.

In the back, Bilbo was mumbling out the terms of the contract. He thought of the share to be fair but one thing caught his attention.

"Incineration?" he asked the dwarves.

"Aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur explained. Bilbo only nodded and took a deep breath.

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked.

"Huh? Yeah. Feel a bit faint", Bilbo mumbled.

"Think furnace with wings", Bofur noted.

"Air. I need air." He started to fan himself.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof. You're nothing but a pile of ash", Bofur continued.

"Hmmm." Bilbo thought for a moment, the others watching him. "Nope." he said and fainted.

"Oh, very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf grumbled. Malakai, who had heard everything from outside, was also in deep thought when she heard the door open and it revealed the one person she didn't want to see.

"Go away, Gandalf", she muttered. He ignored her and stood beside her.

"I wonder what that was all about?" he said, his eyes twinkling. She glared at him in return.

"Don't you dare. It was nothing", she hissed.

"Don't members of your kin find that their mates smell impeccable?" the Wizard raised an eyebrow.

"I refuse to accept him as my mate!" she shouted. "There is no way that, that dwarf is my mate! I wouldn't mate with him if he was the last male on Middle earth!"

"My dear Malakai, he wounded your pride and you gained it back. Isn't that enough?" She sighed in response.

"I guess so, but what should I do then? He smells too good, Gandalf. It drives me mad! I think it's best if you go on this quest without me", she exclaimed. Gandalf chuckled at her before he started to walk back inside.

"I chose you for this and I would appreciate it if you would come along. Give it time and I'm sure you will find an answer." She nodded and left to find somewhere to sleep. She could join the quest, just to annoy and spite the Prince. What she wasn't aware of was that that very prince was watching her leave, having heard every word exchanged between her and the wizard. And he hoped that she was leaving for good. Despite the humiliation, he admitted that there was something attractive about her and didn't want her distracting him. It was the last thing he needed on such a dangerous quest. He started to wonder what Gandalf meant by 'mate', and what did the woman meant about him smelling good. As much as he wanted to find out, he didn't want her joining the company. Mahal save him should she choose to.

Outside, Malakai was sitting on the roof of the Hobbit hole, watching the moon shine over the Shire. What was she going to do? It was a once in a lifetime chance to find the mate that the higher beings had chosen for each of the Verdari but why, oh why did it have to be a dwarf? She grumbled to herself when she suddenly heard a low humming from inside the Hobbit hole and crawled up to the window to hear better. Then someone started to sing. _It's Thorin._ She was transfixed by his voice, it was so haunting.

 **Far over the Misty Mountains cold**

 **To dungeons deep and caverns old**

 **We must away ere break of day,**

 **To seek the pale enchanted gold.**

 **The dwarves of yore made mighty spells**

 **As hammers fell, like ringing bells**

 **In places deep where dark things sleep**

 **In hollow hall beneath the fells**

 **For ancient king and elvish lord**

 **There many a gleaming golden hoard**

 **They shape the wrought, and light they caught**

 **To hide in gems on hilt of sword.**

 **On silver necklaces they strung**

 **The flowering stars, on crowns they hung**

 **The dragon-fire, in twisted wire**

 **They meshed the light of moon and sun.**

 **Far over the Misty Mountains cold**

 **To dungeons deep and caverns old**

 **We must away ere break of day**

 **To find our long forgotten gold**

 **Goblets they carved for themselves**

 **And harps of gold where no man delves**

 **There lay they long, and many a song**

 **Was sung unheard by men or elves**

 **The pines were roaring on the height**

 **The winds were moaning in the night**

 **The fire was red, it flaming spread**

 **The trees like torches blazed with light**

 **The bells were ringing in the dale**

 **And men looked up with faces pale**

 **The dragon's ire, more fierce than fire**

 **laid low their towers and house frail**

 **The mountain smoked beneath the moon**

 **The dwarves, the heard the tramp of doom**

 **they fled their hall to dying fall**

 **Beneath his feet, beneath the moon.**

 **Far over the Misty Mountains grim**

 **To dungeons deep and caverns dim**

 **We must away ere break of day**

 **To win our harps and gold from him!**

Outside above the window, Malakai was quietly listening to the male choir, singing about their story. She pitied them. They had no home, like she did. If she ever felt the need, she could go back to her father and the others. They would welcome her back, they always did. As the song faded into the night she laid back and closed her eyes. She will have to think about what to do, tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: OFF WE GO**

Malakai had always been an early bird. Always preferring to get up before sunrise. The only difference now was that she was no longer in the forest that she knew as home but in the Shire, a place so peaceful it was almost frightening. Usually she would spent the first couple of hours hunting and washing. Instead, she sat on top of the hobbit hole, looking at the orange red sky. _Bored!_ she thought as she watched the green hills light up in the morning sun. It wasn't that she disliked the Shire, it was just a little too peaceful and quiet for her taste. The Dwarves were still sleeping soundly and showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. She started to become restless at the wait, although she could be very patient but not with stinking Dwarves. She was about to jump down to wake them when she heard the door open. She quickly laid flat on the roof to hide and decided to listen.

"Gandalf, I will say it again. The Hobbit is not burglar material. He will slow us down. He can't even wield a weapon", she heard Thorin say harshly. She silently agreed with him. The bald Dwarf was right. The wilderness was no place for gentle folk like Mr Bilbo Baggins, but she trusted Gandalf judgement. To a point at least.

"You must trust me on this, Thorin Oakenshield. He is the best there is. You will not regret it", Gandalf told him. The wizard was slowly losing his patience with the Dwarf and she heard it in his voice clearly. She looked over the edge, only to see the top of Gandalf's hat. He was facing away from her and Thorin wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. Gandalf was likely to know that she was there, although she would never want to admit that she could never hide from him.

"We will see about that. I will leave him the contract. After that, it will be up to him if he wants to catch up to us or not", he muttered, before continuing. "Then there is that woman." At this she leaned silently towards them. This she had to hear. _Let's see what the prince thinks of me._

"What about her?" Gandalf glanced at him, smoking his pipe. There was a short pause, before Thorin spoke.

"I don't trust her." Malakai raised an eyebrow. _Was it because of the knife incident? He started it._ she thought. _I sound like a child when I say that._

"I'm not surprised judging by her actions, but if you recall my friend, you provoked her", he chuckled. However Thorin was not amused by the statement. He was to be King. He was the leader of this quest and that woman had ridiculed him in front of his comrades.

"I fail to see how holding a knife to my throat and threatening me is amusing! How can I trust her after that?" he growled, but Gandalf ignored him.

"You will just have to try. Where Malakai comes from you earn respect, not by title, but by deeds. If you gain her respect, she will put her life on the line for this quest. She is loyal to the end and has an honest streak in her. I have never heard her lie. She is too proud to do that." Thorin looked deep in thought, contemplating what to say.

"Then I ask you this, what is she?" he asked. "She is not of the race of men and neither of my kin." Malakai swallowed with anticipation. _What will Gandalf tell him?_ _Not too much, I hope._

"Yes, I think that is a fair question. She is of the Verdari." Gandalf explained. Thorin stares at him, anger present in his eyes.

"The Verdari?! You let one of those beasts join my company! They are savage killers who never show any remorse", Thorin accused with a raised voice. Those statements hurt and Malakai flinched. Those were the very rumors that caused her people to go into hiding. Humans and dwarves alike had started to hunt them, just as they had hunted orcs. _And thanks to that...so many died._ Malakai thought sadly.

"They are nothing like the rumors that surround them, Thorin Oakenshield, and you should do well to remember that!" Gandalf snapped at him. Thorin glared at the wizard but stayed silent. "Besides", Gandalf continued, "she can be quite kind when she likes you and she is a gorgeous young lady, if I do say so myself." The Wizard turned his head towards her, causing Malakai to freeze in place. Thorin was also surprised to see her, but made no attempt to apologize for his words.

"Her knowledge of the wild is like no other, and her ability will surely come in handy. And Malakai my dear, it's rude to eavesdrop. Though I'm guessing we are the ones intruding on you." He smiled warmly at her. She looked at him and shook her head. Gandalf understood the message. He was to say no more and nodded in acknowledgment. Malakai slid gracefully down the roof and landed beside the duo.

"I'll be inside", she muttered.

Thorin noticed that she was glaring at him, but could see hurt hidden in the angry, golden orbs. When she was gone Gandalf once again turned to look at him. Thorin sighed, knowing that he would not win this argument.

"Very well. She can come along, but she will not get a share of the treasure", Thorin grumbled. Gandalf nodded, satisfied at his answer.

"I do not believe that she would want it anyway. She has no need for such material possessions." Thorin looked at him, feeling slightly confused and he didn't like it, one bit. Inside, some of the Dwarves were still sleeping while the rest were preparing the table for breakfast. Malakai was surprised that she didn't see the Hobbit anywhere. Even outside she had seen his kin already running around, doing chores. The thought about joining this company might have taken a big toll on him. Poor Hobbit. While she was going through her stuff she noticed that the two young dwarves, Fili and Kili, were watching her. She turned away but they walked up to her.

"Good morning." said Fili as she glanced at him.

"Are you hungry? Do you want breakfast?" Kili asked her.

"Fili! Kili!" someone commanded. "Get away from her." They looked at Thorin, who had watched their interaction. On command, they stepped away from her, although they seemed a little disappointed.

"Watch out, I'm dangerous", she hissed but couldn't hide her grin. The young princes noticed and also smirked. At breakfast, the company was mostly silent while they ate. They didn't want to wake Bilbo who was still sleeping in his bed, where they had laid him. They all sat around the table although Malakai was sitting afar from the group. Every time she bit off a piece of her bread, her pointy canine spooked the dwarves a little. This time, Dwalin took an interest in her.

"So, Malakai." She looked up when she heard her name. The company all looked at her, especially Thorin, his eyes still suspicions of her.

"What is your weapon of choice?"

"Depends. I use swords, knives and a bow", she answered, plainly.

"Swords?" Kili asked.

"Two", she added.

"Oh." Kili nodded, eyeing his brother with a smirk.

"How good is your aim?" Dwalin asked.

"Good enough to kill." She threw him a sharp glance.

"Now now, please don't doubt her skill and my decision", Gandalf grumbled.

"Are there any more of you? Of your kin?" Bofur asked this time. Thorin had already told them what she was and since then they have become a bit more wary. She stayed silent.

"Be a bit more delicate, will you? She is still a lady", Gandalf whispered. "She will talk more openly when she trusts you all." _Exactly. Why should I tell them anything? They don't deserve it, none of them. If it weren't for Gandalf I would lead them into the next orc nest,_ she thought as she chewed on her bread. Malakai was the first done with breakfast and had removed herself from the stenchy dwarves. She sat on top of the grassy roof of the Hobbit hole enjoying the sunshine when she heard Thorin order the company to get ready for departure. She jumped down, nearly landing on Thorin by doing so, who got a small fright. He glared at her and received a cheeky glance from her as she turned to go inside to fetch her belongings, when the bundle appeared right in front of her nose.

"This is yours, is it not?" Kili grinned from behind the fur of her cape. She took it off him and gave him an inviting smile.

"Thank you very much", she said with a slight flirtatious tone. Kili grinned proudly as she walked away. Thorin looked after her, anger building inside him. Was she trying to wrap his nephew around her fingers? Slowly he took out his sword and swung it down at her turned back. Gandalf was just about to stop him when Malakai stopped the sword herself, by partly unsheathing hers. She wasn't even looking but she turned her head to him, with an unimpressed glance.

"That's very rude, attacking a woman from behind", she concluded from his actions. "I expected some manners from you, your Highness. I'm disappointed" Her eyes trailed up and down his body, smiling. "Then again, you are a Dwarf. I shouldn't have had such high expectations." The muscles on his neck and jaw tense up as Thorin glared at her, a burning anger in his eyes. It was surprisingly easy to make him angry but he wasn't the only one. The other Dwarves weren't very happy about that comment either, although Kili and Fili seemed a bit more worried than angry. Dwalin was the first to step before them and speak his mind.

"I always thought of the Verdari as mindless beasts that deserved all the ill will directed to them. And you have confirmed this, rather splendidly", Dwalin replied.

Gandalf sensed and saw the anger inside her, reflected in her eyes as they turned golden. Before she could lash at the dwarf, he stepped between them.

"That is enough!" he shouted, a dark aura surrounding him, much like it had with Bilbo. "I want to hear no more insults from either of you! Stop this foolishness!" This seemed to defuse the situation, although Dwalin and Malakai still glared at each other. "On this quest we have to work together and rely on each other, or death will meet us", Gandalf spoke with a calmer tone, looking at each of them before he placed a hand on her small shoulder. "Malakai is anything but a beast. I think she is a charming young lady, with a love for adventure. So please, be kinder to her." The Dwarves grumbled amongst themselves. "And you, Malakai." he raised an eyebrow at her. "Do behave, yes?"

"Couldn't you just fetch someone else? I'm sure that my friend Asteria would be more than delighted about joining you", she suggested.

"You are the most skilled Verdari I know, who was available", Gandalf said innocently.

"That is very flattering but I have the feeling that you didn't ask anyone else", she glared at him.

"Please, Malakai. Just give it a try. You might grow to like them." Gandalf smiled and leaned down to her to whisper into her ear. "At least one of them." His eyes trailed to Thorin which Malakai followed. "The Verdari only have one mate in their lifetime, after all."

And that was true. In the lifetime of a Verdari, they only had one chance to find their mate and in her case, it was Thorin. At least he was handsome, but she didn't know how to handle his personality, as well as the fact that he was a dwarf. From meeting, their fates have now intertwined and she knew, that whatever happened to him, she would feel it both mentally and physically.

"Why do I have the feeling that you knew this would come pass?" she looked up to with suspicious eyes.

"I have to be quite honest with you, I did not expect this to happen. But it should give you a good reason to come along", Gandalf explained.

She gazed back at Thorin as he conversed and discussed with the others. Malakai sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But if I hear any more of their ill tongues, I shall leave them to their fate", she muttered.

"I'm sure it will not come to that." Gandalf gave her a reassuring smile, before locking eyes with Thorin as if to say, that if he didn't co-operate there would be trouble. _Oh great, ponies. This is going to be a long journey,_ she groaned. She didn't have anything against them but it was their speed that annoyed her. They were far to slow. The two young Durin heirs walked up to her, smirking. She looked at them cautiously.

"We couldn't help but notice that you don't have a pony", Kili began.

"That means, you will have to ride with one of us", Fili continued. Malakai frowned.

 _They want me to ride?_ She had never ridden before. She never had any use for it. After all, she could sprint faster than any horse could run. Before she could speak however, she was grabbed from behind and placed on a pony. The scent of mint and cinnamon surrounded her. She knew who it was before he spoke.

"I don't trust you woman, so you will be riding with me where I can keep an eye on you", His deep baritone voice whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine and his smell clouded her mind.

 _His voice is like nothing I've ever heard. Dear Orome, this will be a long journey indeed,_ she thought as she relaxed against his chest. Best to play nice for now and avoid conflict. He was right not to trust her just yet. After all, he didn't have her respect.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: ON THE ROAD (EDITED)**

Malakai was grumpily shifting her weight in the saddle trying to ease her aching behind, her stiff legs and her pained back. Sitting on a pony was something she would never get used to, especially with the dwarven prince sitting behind her, calmly conversing with Gandalf. She had been reluctant of moving since they had set off; with Thorin's hands, holding the reigns, they were resting on her thighs. It was a feeling that put her on edge. She flinched with every movement of his hands, which sent an uncomfortable and strange prickling sensation through her body. His scent had also been lingering in her nose far too long than she liked. _I can't take this anymore. He's driving me mad. I have to run it off,_ she grumbled. She leaned forward to place a hand on the pony's neck and whispered in the Verdari tongue.

 _"Please stop, my friend. I need to stretch my legs, and I'm sure you can do without the extra weight."_ The pony stopped immediately and Malakai took the chance to jump off its back.

"What are you doing?" Thorin demanded. Without answering him she took off her fur cape and tossed her loose belongings from the saddle bundle to Gandalf.

"Look after my belongings", she muttered. "Please", she quickly added, not wanting to be whacked by his staff, and with that swiftly disappeared into the dense forest.

"I should have known that riding wouldn't be to her liking." Gandalf chuckled. "Let's keep going." The dwarves rode on, all in silence. Every now and then, the younger brothers spotted her, running or jumping past the trees and occasionally swinging through them like a monkey.

"Gandalf, what is she doing?" Kili asked from far behind.

"Oh, she is just going for a run. She is a child of the Wilds after all and they don't fancy sitting still for long periods of time. No, they much prefer traveling by foot." Malakai took this chance to cleanse her nose and smirked. All the whispers of how they doubted her abilities. Malakai would not let that continue. She would give them a show to remember. Glancing around, she spotted a tall tree and started to climb it with little to no effort. At the top she took a deep breath of fresh air. The wind danced through her dense curls and the view was breathtaking. She always loved the scent of the forest, it reminded her of home. Gandalf gazed up to the trees, trying to locate her, as he noticed that Thorin was sitting stiffly in the saddle ever since she has been absenced.

"Ah, there she is", he noted, when he spotted her. The dwarves followed his gaze, and even Thorin seemed to think it best to see what she was up to.

"That's very high. How is she going to get down from there?" Fili wondered, indicating slight worry for the girl.

"I suspect that she will take the fastest route." Gandalf shrugged. The dwarves stared at him, wondering what he meant by that. Malakai spared no glance at them, as she leaped from the tree and started to fall down, gaining speed rapidly. The company could all see the huge grin on her face as she twisted and turned in the air, before landing easily on her feet. She twirled and then ran to Gandalf.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" the wizard handed her her bundle.

"Much better, thank you." she smiled. _Now if he thinks I'm getting on that monstrosity again, he has another thing coming_ , Malakai thought, while she redressed. Thorin rode up to her and offered his hand, which she ignored.

"Get on", he ordered, his tone stern.

"No, thank you. I'd rather walk", she snapped at him.

"That was rather rude", Gandalf scolded Malakai, as he whacked her on the back of her head. Thorin scoffed, a small smile appearing on his face and signaled for the company to continue. They watched as Malakai skipped in front of them. She seemed much happier, as Gandalf had said, when she was on her own two feet. After a few minutes, Malakai suddenly froze. They halted the ponies and Thorin looked frustrated. As he opened his mouth to speak, she raised her hand to her lips, silencing them.

"Somebody's following us", she whispered, loud enough for only Gandalf and Thorin to hear her. Thorin appeared skeptical but when he saw Gandalf tense up, so did he. Soon enough they heard a distant voice yelling.

"Stop! I signed it", Bilbo walked up to Balin with the contract, his breath heavy. It was obvious that he wasn't cut out for this kind of quest, if running such a short distance took it out of him. _Then again, who am I to say that. I can sprint faster than any animal on Middle-earth._ She heard Bilbo trying to convince them that he wouldn't need a pony, but was lifted up by his arms onto the smallest one called Myrtle. Malakai couldn't ride her because the poor animal was too small and even if she had been a good size, she would never ride again, unless absolutely necessary. She could hear Gandalf praising her ears but it didn't bother her. As they continued, she heard Bilbo call out to the company that they needed to turn back.

"What is it now?" they asked him.

"We have to turn back. I forgot my handkerchief." The Dwarves just stared at him, wondering if it was a joke or not.

"Here", Bofur said, "take this." He ripped of a piece of his jacket and threw it to him. Everyone laughed at him and even Thorin let out a chuckle.

"Move on", Thorin ordered. _Poor little thing. He isn't in the comfort of home. He has to learn quickly to adapt or this will be most unpleasant for him._ While they rode on, Malakai was walking at the front of the company, something that Thorin was not fond of. He was the leader, so he should be at the front, but she was their guide. It was a good way for him to see what she was capable of, anyway. Every now and then she would whistle a tune and look up into the trees. It made him a bit nervous, especially when he noticed something moving in the branches of the trees. To his surprise it was a simple squirrel with a nut between its teeth.

" _Thank you._ " She smiled at the little rodent and took the nut. The squirrel had opened it for her and she chewed it. The squirrel returned many times, each time with a nut.

"Gandalf, do you want one?" Malakai asked the wizard.

"Oh, thank you my dear", he smiled and took one of the nuts to eat. Thorin eyed the Wizard and then looked back at her. Their eyes met briefly when Gandalf spoke.

"What do you think the weather will be like tomorrow, my dear?" Thorin was surprised about that question and looked at Malakai, who sniffed and gazed up into the sky.

"It might rain", she said lazily, chewing on another nut. Thorin watched her and noticed that the squirrel was clinging onto the front of her bodice. When her arm appeared in that view, his eyes snapped up to meet hers.

"Do you have to stare at my chest like that?" she pulled on her cape. He only looked away and silence fell again.

"Can't you all gallop, or something? At this rate I'm stuck with you for longer than I want to," she grumbled. The pace was slow for what she was used to.

"You should know that dwarves aren't well accustomed to riding", the Wizard raised an eyebrow. That she knew well. Dwarves had no love for anything apart from cold stone and metal. It was beyond her understanding how they could live inside their cold and stuffy mountains.

"They could at least try", she mumbled.

"I have noticed that you can't ride either", Thorin spoke this time. She glared her displeasure toward him.

"No, I can't, but I can run faster than the fastest horse on Middle-earth, stupid dwarf", she hissed, her eyes glowing gold. She had surmised from all the previous attends that he was slightly distressed by her golden eyes.

"Now, now. How about you go run ahead and find us a nice place to set up camp, Malakai?" Gandalf suggested. Malakai grunted and she sprinted ahead. The two riders looked after her as she disappeared into the distance.

"She has an excellent nose. A very skilled tracker, don't you think?" Gandalf chuckled, but Thorin's interest was elsewhere.

"She has strange eyes", he noted, looking at Gandalf, waiting for an explanation.

"Yes, every Verdari has those. When angered they glow golden", he explained. "I think it's rather beautiful, don't you? The colour of gold." Thorin looked at the wizard. He couldn't deny that gold was a beautiful colour. He had never seen such eyes before. He did not want to admit that there was a bewitching quality to them; he had avoided succumbing to it thus far anyway. As they rode on, Malakai returned with the news that there was a good camping spot a few miles from them, before she disappeared again.

"Gandalf." The wizard glanced at the Dwarf.

"What exactly are the Verdari, if as you say, the stories are not true?"

"You would have to ask Malakai. The Verdari are very private about their culture, much like Dwarves." Thorin huffed. Of course he had to ask her. They arrived at the cliff that would serve as their lounging for the night. Relieved that they could finally rest, the company spread their bedrolls. The ponies were given food and water and all their luggage was removed. Malakai had to smile at herself hearing the ponies relieve and while sitting on a rock she watched the dwarves with utter curiosity. What caught her eye immediately was the Dwarf named Gloin, armed with his axe as he was about to walk past her.

"What do you intend to do with that, Master Gloin?" she asked.

"I'm hungry and my stomach can only be filled with a juicy piece of meat fresh from the fire", he grumbled. He lifted his axe and was about to swing it at a small tree. His axe was ripped out of his hands and he stumbled forward.

"Don't do that!" she snapped at him. This caught everyone's attention but she didn't care. She threw the axe away from her and darted off into the bushes, disappearing from sight.

"Who does she think she is, that wretch!" Gloin fumed as he stood and walked to retrieve his axe.

"She is a protector of the forest, Master Gloin. I wouldn't try to fell a tree in her presence again, or you will lose more than your axe." Gandalf noted with a tone that made Gloin shrink away.

Soon, Malakai returned with a large bundle of sticks and old branches under her arm. Without a word, she tossed them before Gloin's feet.

"Here is your precious firewood. Enjoy your meat", she hissed and climbed up the cliff. Malakai seated herself above the company on a ledge, while the rest sat around the fire. The low murmur of the Dwarves annoyed her. Drowned in thought, she played with one of her knives, stabbing it into the earth repeatedly. The murmurs started to die down when she suddenly heard orcs screech in the distance and with her sharp eyes, she scanned the surroundings. Her hand rested on her bow, ready for anything that might pop out. Although she didn't expect Thorin to approach her. He stared at her, and after awhile she locked eyes with his.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I would like to speak with you", he told her, rather formally. She stared at him, feeling slightly confused at his courtesy, but smiled.

"Alright, I guess I can spare a few moments." She jumped down from her perch, landing with a heavy thud, her legs crouched. She stood up and sat down on a rock, his eyes following her.

"Ask away", she said. He sat down on the rock and turned to face her.

"Where are you from?" he asked, rather softly.

"I lived in a small village with my clan, before I moved away", she answered plainly.

"Clan?"

"Yes, clan", she confirmed and then tilted her head with curiosity. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know much about the Verdari. I would much appreciate it, if you could tell me the truth", he said. Thorin was met by silence and by an intense stare of narrowed eyes and a slight frown.

"Can I trust you?" she finally asked. He stopped for a moment. He didn't know, but what he did know was that it would be better to trust each other, rather than fight, for the sake of the company. He finally nodded.

"Swear, that you will not tell anyone of what I am about to say." He needed to know. Any information would be useful and if he had to keep it to himself, so be it. "I swear on my honor as King that I will take this to my grave unless you say otherwise." He never lowered his gaze from her. After some time she nodded.

"We were created by Orome for one purpose. To help, yet all we received in return was fear and hatred." She spoke softly, almost whispering.

"You speak of help, but of what help do you speak?" Thorin asked with a hint of curiosity.

Malakai examined his face with squinted eyes. Noisily she inhaled through her nose, standing up to glare down at him.

"Earn my trust and in return I will tell you more, Thorin Oakenshield." And with that she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: THE BEAR (EDITED)**

 **Malakai leaned against the wall of the cliff and gazed up into the night sky. The cold wind made her curls dance, and she yawned. As she was about to fall asleep, she heard an inhuman screech that recalled that of Orcs, and ones that were close, but not enough to cause panic. Someone began speaking back at the encampment, but she paid no mind to them. The young princes were teasing a frightened Bilbo with the grisly tactics of orc raids. Although it fazed her little, someone else was clearly more rattled. She crawled on her belly to the edge of the cliff and peered down.**

"You think this is funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin asked his nephews harshly. Their smiles immediately disappeared.

"We didn't mean anything by it", Kili mumbled.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world", Thorin growled as he stomped away.

Malakai shook her head. They were young Dwarves who most likely never left home before this and thus, she expected they would know little of the world. Alas, Thorin's biting words were understandable. It was nothing to joke about. Balin reassured them that he had his reasons, recalling the Battle of Azanulbizar many years before. He told of how the Dwarves, as the battle wore on against them, thought everything to be lost. Amidst despair and looming defeat, young Thorin stepped up to challenge Azog the Defiler.

She shivered slightly. The elders of her village always told stories of the fearsome Pale Orc. How he captured and chained them like animals and used them in vile blood sport for their amusement of their Orc kin. She had seen her own fair share of his terror herself. _To see his grandfather killed in such a manner, he must have been... so frightened. Despair... oh, I could never find that kind of courage,_ she thought, realising that there was one thing they had in common. She rested her chin on her arms as she continued to listen to Balin's story.

"And I thought to myself, there is someone I can follow. There is someone, that I can call King."

When Balin finished, the whole company were staring at Thorin, who turned around and started to walk back to the camp.

"And the Pale Orc. What happened to him?" Bilbo asked, intrigued.

 _I hope that bastard died in his hole_ , Malakai snarled. Thorin told the rest of them that he died long ago, after the battle had ended. She nodded, satisfied at the answer and laid down to sleep once more. Maybe she could trust him, just a little. The next morning came slowly. Malakai awoke before the sky was painted red from the rising sun. In the serene silence she took her time to wash her face. She let out a long sigh of relief, as the cold water ran down her cheeks. The snapping noise of a twig startled her.

Thorin didn't bother approaching her and sat down by the dying fire. Malakai joined him, reluctantly, and the silence between them was suffocating. She watched him closely. His exhaustion showed in dark rings under his eyes. Her presence must make him very weary and sleepless, she thought. Blue eyes suddenly met hers and she quickly looked away. He shouldn't get the feeling that she was interested in him, never. And she wasn't interested in him. She was just curious, yes curious. She frowned at her thoughts. There had to be some mistake in her instincts. That Dwarf could never be her mate. Her friend had once told her about what it was like when she found her mate. _Like finding something that had been missing in your life. It was an act of completion_ , she remembered her words and cringed. She didn't even want to think about the "completion", as her kin called it.

"It's never going to happen", she hissed to herself. She inhaled noisily and stood, Thorin's eyes on her. Grey eyes scanned the horizon, ignoring the probing blue eyes on her.

"It will rain soon", she mumbled and walked over to the sleeping wizard. He awoke straight away when she nudged him.

"Good morning", she smiled.

"You wake me so early", the old man mumbled.

"Unless you want to be ripped out of your dreams by rain, I suggest you rise now." She nodded her head in the direction of the horizon, acknowledging the gathering clouds.

"Indeed. Let's wake the others", nodded Gandalf. He helped her wake the rest of the company, Bombur alone being a challenge. He was still snoring but gasped when Bofur and Kili slammed themselves onto him. Malakai quietly giggled and waited patiently for the dwarves to load their ponies. When they mounted, the first drops came raining down from the umber sky. The female Verdari smiled upward and welcomed the drops. She had noticed from the parched earth that it has been at least a month that this place had last seen rain. Malakai walked on ahead and the company trotted behind her as a long caravan. She increased the distance between them, however still stayed in their sight. If Gandalf wanted her to guide them then she shall but there was no need to talk with any of them.

Meanwhile, Thorin was riding in silence next to the wizard in grey but there was a question lingering in his mind.

"Who is Oromë?" Thorin asked the Wizard.

"Oh, she has told you about it?" Gandalf smiled. "Oromë is one of the Valar, the Lord of the Trees, also known as the Hunter. His main purpose is to keep evil at bay." Silence fell between them.

"How did you come across her kind? I'm am sure that you have also heard of the rumours surrounding them."

"Ah yes. It happened many years ago. I was wandering in the eastern forests of Rhûn, I happened upon a village built into the trees. They were cautious in the beginning but took me in nonetheless. I met with their Chief and his family. He told me of his people's perils and trials, as well as what they were created to do. Malakai was just a young girl at the time. Cheeky little thing. I enjoyed myself so I returned, but when I met her again, I knew that something had happened, for she did not possess the same glow as she did all those years ago." The Wizard expression dropped the more he spoke.

"What happened?" Thorin asked and Gandalf sighed.

"It is not my place to tell you. In time, she might gain enough courage to tell you herself." Gandalf huffed and Thorin pressed his lips together, knowing that a right time was needed in order that he might ask her of it, and it was not now. Two days passed with the soft rain accompanying them for the entire duration. It was a quiet part of the journey which Malakai enjoyed greatly. She skipped and whistled along the road, sometimes twirling and jumping over puddles like a happy child. The following day took a turn for the worst with the heavens pouring heavy rain out of its realm. When they finally found the driest spot for camp they could find, Gloin and Oin started to argue about who's fault it was that the fire didn't start, the two, like many dwarves, perhaps overestimating their famed skill at starting fires from scratch. Malakai saw the frustration rise amongst the others and decided that it was too much of a bother to have angry dwarves around. While the two brothers still argued, she walked over to the pile of wood and took out her two flint stones. The crackling sound of the burning wood caught the pair's attention. They saw Malakai give them a sly grin, before she walked away from them. Bombur immediately went to work, cooking up a lovely strong stew to raise the spirits with happy and filled stomachs. It worked to a degree, all were too tired to be grumpy any longer and many fell asleep before a night watch could be decided.

"I'll do it", Malakai volunteered and with that settled, the company fell asleep, glad for the opportunity regather rest and strength for the coming journey. Malakai sat by the fire, with one of her swords resting on her leg, sharpening it. Thorin, who seemed to have trouble sleeping watched her, while drinking some water. She let her sharpening tool slide all the way from the base to the tip. Every now and then, she tilted her head, briefly locking eyes with the dwarf. The way he watched her made her feel exposed, his eyes seeming to analyze every small movement. When she felt she was done she examined her blade, Swinging it created a sharp sound. The dwarf adjusted his weight, which Malakai perceived as only one thing.

"Are you afraid of me, Master Oakenshield?" she asked him.

"No", he huffed, rather sourly.

"Then sleep." She gazed at him. The light of the fire made her skin glow rather golden. The way she looked bewitched him momentarily, before he looked away quickly.

"I don't need sleep", he assured her.

"Is that so?" she said with a mocking smile, amused by how he might react to her teasing.

"You ask many questions."

"Your yawns annoy me."

"I don't trust you", he snapped back.

"And you are right not to trust me. I don't trust you either." She frowned and sheathed her sword.

Silence fell between them again. Despite his stubbornness, he fell asleep after half an hour of silence had passed. Malakai sighed with relief, knowing that she was now free of peering eyes. She reached for her pouch and pulled out a small rounded object with holes. Her ocarina, her precious instrument. She took a deep breath and played a small tune that seemed to echo through the forest. _A thank you for that lovely dinner_. She smiled at she looked over to the snoring Bombur. The night passed slowly, but Malakai found many things to occupy her time and provide her some enjoyment. She played a few more tunes, went to walk around the camp, feed the ponies and even took a closer look at Thorin. A giggle escape her when she noticed how calm he looked when he was asleep. When dawn finally broke, the sky was still grey and dark but the rain was weaker than the day before. The path was covered with deep puddles but she still managed to move along without getting her boots drenched. Nimble and agile, all the training her father had put her though paying off and kindled a fierce pride in her. Throughout the day, she lead them through the forest. Bombur was the first to complain about his hunger and they found a sheltering canopy of trees where the floor was surprisingly dry. Kili and Fili went to look for some firewood, when they returned with something entirely different.

"Everyone. Look what we have found", Kili grinned. In his hands he held up a small scrambling bear cub.

"Where did you find it?" Dwalin asked.

"Back there, by those trees", they explained. The company all exchanged glances.

"What were you thinking?!" they heard Malakai yell. "You shouldn't just pick up a cub! Especially not a bear cub!"

"But it's so adorable", Kili protested. Malakai was about to step up to him and say something, when Thorin stepped between them.

"Leave him be." Thorin looked down at her. "You have no right to scold my nephew."

"No right?" she huffed. "He picked up a cub. Have you ever considered how a parent would feel if one of their children was missing?" she asked him, when the cub suddenly started to call out.

"What is it doing?" Kili asked, a little worried.

"Calling his mother", Malakai answered. In that moment the roar of a bear shot through and as Kili slowly turned around, they were confronted by a large, angry female bear. First Kili screamed, then the company stood ready to slay the animal, before Malakai walked up to the roaring bear, took the cub into her arms. The mother bear calmed.

" _I am truly sorry about my companion taking your child_ ", she said while stroking the cub.

The mother bear grunted and grumbled and the cub started to lick her face, which made her giggle. The company lowered their weapons, and Gandalf chuckled. Malakai spoke with the bear in her own tongue, which made the dwarves stand silent, listening, in curious awe.

After a while the bear left and Malakai turned around still stroking the cub. Kili inched closer to her.

"Why did she leave her child with you?" he asked.

"She is bringing all of her litter from her den. One of the cubs is ill and I want to see if I can help", she explained. She mumbled something to the cub and handed it to Kili.

"What are you doing?" he asked worriedly.

"You wanted to hold him, did you not?" she grinned at him. Kili looked at the cub, relaxed and unafraid in his arms. Sitting, he began to play with the cub, which amused them both greatly. The company relaxed a little, although the presence of the mother bear seemed to make them nervous. Thorin watched her the entire time, bemused and impressed by her seeming lack of fear. She gently examined the sickly cub, gathered herbs, made a remedy and gave it to the little bear in her arms. All the while the cubs played with Kili, and the mother bear laid down. Malakai placed the sleeping cub against the mother bear's fur and whispered something to her. When she rose from the mother's side, the cubs playfully attacked her. They licked her face and all she could do was laugh. Thorin couldn't help but smile and shake his head.

"Look at that", Balin mumbled to Gandalf. "I rarely see a smile like that on his face."

Gandalf chuckled. "It seems as if her company will do him good."

"I do wonder, how will this develop." Balin nodded. Night soon fell upon them and the forest grew quiet, an owl alone calling through the night. Despite the rain, the leaves kept them all dry.

Thorin was the last to fall asleep. The bear's presence still put him on edge, even though Malakai was sleeping leaned against the bear's rising and falling chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The River (EDITED)

The following day it was still raining softly. Malakai and even Kili had said their goodbyes to the small bear family before they had set off. The next few days dragged themselves out and the rain didn't make it better. Malakai always managed to find them dry shelter which they appreciated and a fire was always present. She also gladly took over the night watch a couple of times and caught up with sleep every time they took a break which, for her sake, they did for longer. It didn't seem to affect her much as she was still alert of her surroundings. Thorin was impressed of her durability but he never found the right moment to talk with her. She wasn't the most approachable person he'd met. However, he knew the journey was still long and that there was enough time.

The second day of heavy rain changed a few things in the routine. As they rode on, Malakai had to giggle at the dwarves as they groaned and grumbled about the weather. Because of the rain, the company all wore their cloaks with their hoods up. All except for the Hobbit, whose hair was dripping. Malakai was once again sitting on Thorin's pony, as she had accidentally twisted her ankle, probably due to her lack of sleep so far. While running in the rain, she slipped on a root and got her foot stuck between it and only got it out thanks to Fili and Kili.

 _Flashback_

"Argh, damn it all," she cursed. Try as she might, she couldn't get her foot out of its imprisonment. If she had only kept the belt on but sadly, she had left it with Gandalf. The company was riding on through the rain, not noticing that she was being left behind. Everyone except the younger dwarves.

"Malakai, are you coming?" Kili called.

"I can't," she called back.

"Why?" Fili asked. She sighed. Her pride would be wounded for a good while, but she had no choice.

"I'm stuck," she groaned, letting her annoyance be heard.

"Stuck?" that word echoed.

"Hold on, we're coming." Fili called. She heard the two asking for the company to stop. The ponys huffed and the others grumbled but sure enough, the brothers quickly found her. Kili had to laugh at the sight, but he tried to withhold it. He wasn't successful as he let out a small chuckle.

"How did you manage that?" he asked, still chuckling.

"I slipped," she grumbled, glaring at him. They studied the situation. Fili moved to her foot and saw the problem. Then he pulled out a knife and out of instinct, she flinched.

"Kili, you hold her while I cut the root." he told his younger brother.

"Okay." he sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. "Excuse me." he grinned.

Her face was pressed against his wet clothes but now she could smell him even better. He didn't smell as bad as the others, but not as good as the good-for-nothing leader. She couldn't help but smile at their kindness. Kili also seemed to enjoy the current situation. He was wearing a big smile on his face as his brother tried to cut the root, without injuring her.

"Hurry up!" Thorin called from above.

He was shifting his weight in the saddle, tapping his finger on the horn, showing that his patience was growing thin. Fili quickened his pace immediately.

"Uncle is really impatient these days." Kili sighed.

"I would be too, in this weather." Fili told him off.

"He is your uncle?" Malakai asked.

"Yes, he's our mother's older brother. Since our father died, he has been looking after us." Kili explained.

"Oh you poor things." Malakai mumbled. She wouldn't know what to do without her father, there to teach her important lessons and survival skills. She would feel so lost. The pressure around her ankle suddenly disappeared when the root was finally cut.

"There. Done." Fili smiled and proudly tucked his knife away. "Can you stand?"

Malakai tried to stand but the pain caused her to stumble. The two dwarves caught her before she hit the ground.

"No, I can't." she sighed.

"Then we will carry you." they grinned.

Kili carried her on his back, Fili walked behind to the make sure they both didn't fall.

"So, you two are brothers?" she asked although she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, Fili is my older brother. And only brother." Kili said with some pride.

"I know what it means to be the youngest. I myself have five older brothers." she smiled.

"Five?! Wow, that's a lot. I always wanted to have a sister. Do you have any?" he asked.

"I had one but…" she fell silent.

"I'm sorry." Kili apologised. "Losing family isn't easy to deal with."

"No, it isn't." she agreed.

Kili continued to climb the small hill until the company was back in sight. Back on the path, the other dwarves were still waiting. They were still sitting in their pony's, slouched in their saddles except Thorin, who still sat back straight and proud.

"Let's go." Thorin was about to leave when he saw them.

"We can't." Fili called. "She has injured her ankle."

"No, it's fine. I can walk." she insisted and tried to walk again.

On the first step she nearly fell, if Kili hadn't caught her. Thorin raised an eyebrow. Was that real pain or was she just playing? Oin jumped off his pony and searched for something amongst his belongings.

"Don't be so stubborn. We are trying to help you." Fili reassured her.

Oin was on hand quickly to look at her foot. Malakai sat on a rock by the road while Oin took off her boot, to reveal her small foot and swollen ankle. He bandaged it and pulled the boot over her foot again. All that time, the young Durin heirs stayed by her side.

"That should do it for now." Oin told her.

"Thank you." she smiled. Maybe all dwarves weren't so bad. Malakai could see herself being friends with the young Durin heirs. Kili helped her stand and she tried to walk again. This time it wasn't Kili who caught her before she fell again. Without a word, Thorin had lifted her onto his pony by her collar, before she hit floor. She was just about to protest but she noticed Gandalf, shaking his head. A sigh escaped her, which Thorin noticed.

"Be more careful next time." he whispered into her ear.

"Yes, your Highness." she muttered. She heard him grumble something about her 'not being grateful'. It would take time to like him, but as much as she wanted to deny it, he was her mate and as time went by, it became increasingly harder to ignore. The two young brothers had certainly gained a little of her trust and as she smiled at them, they smirked back, nodding their heads in her direction.

 _End of flashback_

Grumpy couldn't even begin to describe how she felt as she leaned against Thorin's chest. _Oh well, not much to do about it now._ She never minded the rain, it was actually quite enjoyable. She and her brother would wrestle for hours in it until their father dragged them inside. They got a high fever not long after that and couldn't help out in the house for a week. Lesson learned.

"Mr. Gandalf! Can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori called over the roar of the wind. Gandalf just sighed.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done!" Then he grumbled to himself before he continued.

"If you wish to change the weather of the world, I suggest you find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"Any what?" Gandalf asked, not really paying attention.

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two blue wizards, you know, I've quite forgotten their names." Malakai snorted. He only had to remember five of his kind's names, and he forgets two of them.

'There are at least 150 people in my clan, and I remember almost all of them.'

"And who is the fifth then Gandalf? Or have you forgotten him as well?" she teased him. She felt Thorin's chest rumble slightly, but he covered it up with a grunt. Gandalf sent her a warning look in return, but she shrugged it off.

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown." he told them smiling.

"Is he a great wizard? Or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked him. At that question, Malakai started to giggle. If it hadn't been for the dwarf prince, she'd have fallen off the pony. He leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"If you don't sit still, I will have to make you. Trust me when I say, you don't want to know how." His low voice and warm breath against her ear made her shiver.

 _Oh, believe me, I wouldn't mind finding out,_ she thought before adding, I'm starting to like this Hobbit.'

"I think he's a very great wizard." Gandalf continued. "In his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands of the East. And a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world." _Just like us._ Malakai thought. Sitting on Thorin's pony again annoyed her. To ease her mind she quietly hummed a song she learned as a small child. Thorin listened to the unfamiliar and foreign tune. After a while she stopped and the silence seemed like a sharp knife.

"What was that song?" he asked. She flinched, since she didn't expect him to talk to her and his deep voice send its vibrations through his chest against her back.

"It was a song that my father taught me." she answered after a while.

"Of what does it tell?" he asked again.

"Of spring." she mumbled. "Spring is the season of rebirth, a very important time for my kin."

"Do you believe in rebirth?"

"Yes. We are but souls, trapped in this shell that we see as our bodies. When we die, our souls leave and become one with nature. But that is something you dwarves will never understand."

"True." he said. "But it does sound reassuring." Malakai smiled to herself. While all fell silent again, they rode alongside a river which had swollen to a much larger size than it usually was. The path they rode on was partially under water and the ponies had trouble trotting through the mud. Malakai became stiff, every time the pony seemed to slip and was glad that Thorin made sure she didn't fall off. It annoyed him that she had trouble holding her balance, but deep down he was glad that he could keep her under his control that way. The pony slipped again and this time, Malakai nearly fell off but Thorin was quick enough to grab her by the waist before she fell into the water.

"I'm not catching you next time." he grumbled into her ear, but still kept his arm around her, to make sure it didn't happen again. There was a certain urge inside him that told him to keep her safe and even though he didn't understand it and didn't like it, he tightened his grip. Although she found that contact strange, she ignored it as best as she could.

" _I don't like this._ " she muttered, as she looked at the raging water. She whisked her head around when she heard a pony scream.

"Wait!" Kili shouted, who was in charge of leading the pony that carried all their supplies of food.

Thorin also looked to the back to see his youngest nephew jump after the supply pony, that bolted into the river. Although the pony could keep its head above the water, Kili wasn't as successful. Fili immediately jumped after his brother but was also overcome by the current.

"Fili! Kili!" Thorin shouted, unconsciously tightening his grip around Malakai. The other dwarves began to panic asking Gandalf for help. Malakai rolled her eyes and placed her hand on Thorin's, who in turn looked at her. She saw the worry in his eyes.

"I will be right back." she told him, freed herself from his grip and jumped off the pony. Despite her twisted ankle, she quickly reached an old dead tree, and with the spirit of a bear, she rammed into its trunk. It toppled and fell over the river, which she balanced on.

"Grab my hand!" she shouted at the Durin brothers. They both reached out but it was only Fili's hand that reached her. While Fili held onto his brother, she pulled as hard as she could but the current was too strong for the tree. It began to crack.

"Help!" Kili managed to shout before water filled his mouth. Just before the tree gave way, the remaining company formed a chain with Thorin at the front. He quickly wrapped his arm around Malakai's torso and then shouted.

"Pull!" and so they did. Malakai kept a strong grip on Fili's hand and soon they were sitting in the mud, dripping wet but alive. Out of breath, they all sat down.

"What were you thinking!" Thorin scolded the two. "You could have drowned!"

 _Typical dwarves._ Malakai rolled her eyes.

"But the pony." Kili tried to defend himself.

"The pony doesn't matter. Just don't jump into danger again." Thorin crouched down to them and gently pressed their foreheads together. "I don't want to loose you two." he said softly. His nephews smiled at the gesture and promised not to do anything this reckless again. This confused Malakai. He could be caring and gentle? But at the same time she smiled. The teamwork they had displayed was wonderful. Thorin told his nephews to forget about the pony and asked about how much food was left.

"Just enough for supper, and even less for breakfast." Nori noted.

"This isn't good." Thorin grumbled. Silence amongst the company when Gandalf's eyes met with Malakai's.

"Malakai, are you capable of hunting for us tonight?" Gandalf asked. Malakai noticed that all the dwarves were looking at her.

"I'll see what I can find." she mumbled. Gandalf nodded in response, saying that there was no need to worry, she was an excellent hunter. Fili and Kili thanked her again for helping her before going back to their Ponies. Thorin also went back to his pony, making sure the saddle was still tight. He looked over to Malakai who was looking a bit sad. The poor pony had drowned, another animal taken. She heard Thorin scoff.

"You shouldn't worry about a simple creature. Get on the pony." he grumbled. To his surprise, she just glared at him, her eyes now glowing gold, but she didn't say a word. Slowly she walked over to him and tried to climb into the saddle. Her foot didn't let her and the pain made her fall again. Thorin rolled his eyes, grabbed her by the waist and lifted her into the saddle. It still surprised him how thin and light she was. When he climbed up, his face came dangerously close to hers, his scent clouding her mind. As they rode on, Fili and Kili quickened their ponies to the front.

"Hey Malakai." Kili grinned but she didn't respond. "Malakai?" She still stayed quiet.

"Stay strong or stay a burden. Your choice." Thorin spoke into her ear.

"Easy for you to say. You didn't hear it die." she mumbled.

"You heard it die?" Fili asked surprised, but she didn't respond.

"What did it say?" Kili asked.

"Kili." Gandalf gave the dwarf a fright. "The Verdari understand the tongue of all living creatures, be it mouse or horse. And you can't ask her what it said before it died, that's very rude."

Thorin heard her sigh and she sloughed even more, her back pressing against his chest.

"Why did you save them?" he asked her. "You jumped after them without a second thought. Why?"

"They helped me. I only returned the favour." she sat back up.

"You could have drowned."

"But I didn't, did I?" she looked at him, a strange twinkle in her eye. 'Besides, it's not like I would have drowned anyway.' Again, he swore his heart skipped a beat. She was strange, and different. Different from all the females he had known in his life, even from his own sister. A strange and unknown feeling flooded his mind as she leaned against his chest again. The smell of her hair caught his attention this time, since the rain strengthened the smell. Pine, what a strange and yet familiar smell.


	7. Chapter 7

**HI! Sorry it's been so long, but a lot has happened. My brother got married and because of that, I haven't had any free time. Nut I have written an extra long chapter for you guys so I hope you all enjoy it:)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit, only Malakai, the Verdari race and any other Oc we may encounter**

 _'Thinking'_

"Normal"

 _"Elvish"_

 **"Black speech"**

"Khuzdul"

 _"Verrian"_

* * *

Chapter 7

Malakai inhaled deeply. His scent had intensified and she had to keep herself from turning around to smell him even more. She shook her head to try and get rid of it but his scent still lingered. Closing her eyes, she unconsciously leaned back against his strong chest, a silent huff escaping her lips. She had to stay strong and get away from him when she got the chance. No more riding on the same pony as him. Drowned in her own thoughts and with the slow tempo, her eyes became heavier. She fought it, since she didn't want to sleep in his arms. Although, he had saved her and stopped her from falling into the river. Could she trust him that he would keep her from falling? She wasn't sure so she tested it. Slowly, her body weight tilted but she didn't fall. His strong arms stayed where they were, strong and rigid.

 _'Looks like I can allow myself a short nap.'_ she smiled.

By the time the sun touched the horizon, she had fallen asleep and Thorin had noticed it. While she leaned against his chest, he tried to sort out his mind. Had he gained enough of her trust that she allowed herself to sleep in his arms? It wasn't even his intention. He had been raised to show courtesy towards women and although she wasn't that feminine, she was still a woman. And even though he didn't want to admit it, she peaked his interests. He was starting to wonder what her clan was like,how she was raised, what she was capable of. But what interested him most was her personality. The women he knew were always aware that she could influence men with their bodies and required protection. Not her. She held no respect for him. She even had the courage to stand up to him and no matter how much he hated it, this also intrigued him. He had realised that protection was the last thing she wanted or needed and she was more than capable of killing him whenever she wanted to. However, Gandalf trusted her to lead them to Erebor, so he might as well try to be less suspicious of her. As the moon rose, they found a clearing where they put up camp.

"Wake up." Thorin shook her shoulders.

She didn't make a sound but when he got out of the saddle, she looked around, sniffing. When she was about to slide out of the saddle she noticed that Thorin was watching her, offering his hand.

"What?" she asked, a bit annoyed.

"Just hurry up." he sighed exasperatedly.

"I can do it myself." she hissed and put one foot into the stirrup. She landed on the ground and gave Thorin a smug grin.

"Did I forget to mention? We heal much faster than any other creature on Middle Earth." she said, before walking away.

As she watch the others prepare the camp she began to feel a little bored. Bombur managed to cook a stew out of the remaining food supply, and it smelt really good. She was a bit weary when Kili sat down next to her offering her a bowl, but her hunger was too great to ignore the free meal. She had learned that if there was an opportunity for a free meal you should take it. Only kill an animal for food if it is absolutely necessary. She sighed, knowing that she had to hunt big for the next night. Kili sat quietly beside her when he noticed the knives around her belt.

"What do you prefer? Knife or sword?" he asked her.

"Neither, I excel in both." she told him.

"Can you teach me?" his eyes twinkled with excitement. She grinned and stood.

"Let's see what you can do."

They stood aside the camp while some of the other dwarves watched. Thorin also kept his eyes on her. He had noticed her weapons when he first laid eyes on her and now had the chance to see her skill. Maybe he could weigh her for her usefulness more accurately.

"There are two ways you can use a knife as a weapon. One is to hold it in your hand the other is," she threw the knife at a tree, "to throw it. But I'll show you the holding first."

"Okay." Kili grinned. She handed him one of her knives.

"Knives are much more manageable than swords. They are small and short so you can move them quickly and with utmost precision." she explained as she demonstrated by swinging the knife around and cutting a leaf in midair. "Try it."

Kili watched her again and tried to copy her, but it looked more than clumsy. The company chuckled.

"Don't bother, Kili." they heard Thorin speak. "Fighting with knives is a useless art." He chuckled, when suddenly a knife lodged itself beside his face in the tree. What frightening precision.

"Wow, well done deflecting that." Malakai smirked.

Thorin glared at her and walked towards her with his sword. Kili swallowed and nervously stepped to the side, out of his uncles way. Even Fili nervously shifted his weight where he sat. When Thorin stood in front of her, yhe swung the sword at her but she didn't dodge. The sword hovered next to her face, as he missed purposely and she smiled.

"Let's see what you can do with only your knifes." he scoffed.

"I wonder. Do you even have the guts to strike a woman?" she slowly pushed the sword away with her knife.

Her provocative way made Thorin's anger boil what she clearly saw in his eyes. His eyebrows grew together and he lunged his sword at her again. This time she spun around so she was behind him. He swung his sword around and she bend back, her head almost touching the floor. With one free hand she did a backward somersault and she landed on her feet. When she went to attack him, he side stepped her. Thorin used that chance to try and knock her down but instead she grabbed him by the mail shirt and called upon the spirits to lend her enough strength and she pulled him to the ground, sitting on his chest, her knees pinning down his arms and the knife against his throat.

"You lose, again." she panted but with a smile.

She rolled off him and silence fell. Dwalin and Balin exchanged glances as they watched Thorin storm off. Malakai gazed after him, lying on her back and grinning cheekily over her victory. Thorin had taken refuge in a distant clearing and was fuming. He was stomping back in forth , clenching his fists. How could he lose to her again? This time he expected her to attack him but it still wasn't enough. She had made a fool out of him in front of his men, again. Full of frustration he punched a tree, the leaves shaking.

"You shouldn't let it anger you, lad." he heard a familiar voice behind him. Balin, the old dwarf, had followed him.

"Tell me, do you think lowly of me?" Thorin asked him.

"My opinion of you has not changed. You are my King. But you must admit that she is a skilled fighter. She is a good addition to the company."

Thorin stayed silent. Balin smiled and patted his shoulder in reassurance.

"You know, laddie, you have to understand that she has been raised and trained in a different way than ours and she probably isn't used to being treated like a lady either. You shouldn't give in when you fight her. Next time, treat her like you would any other opponent." Thorin couldn't help but smile.

When Balin saw Thorin's nod, the old dwarf was satisfied. While Balin walked back to the fire, Thorin stayed where he was. He sat down on a stone and thought for a moment. How was he going to approach her. After all, there was so much tension between them, he feared that if her control snapped, she would endanger them all. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice someone approaching him.

"Can I join you?" Malakai asked, tilting her head. He just stared at her while her hair fell over her shoulder. That's when he noticed her holding his sword.

"It's a good sword." she noted and handed it to him.

He still stayed silent and she took a few steps towards him.

"You're a strong warrior. Can we fight again?" she smiled, mischievously.

He sighed and stood, looking down into her eyes.

"You should rest. We have a long journey ahead of us." was all he said before walking past her, grabbing the sword out of her hand.

 _'That was...strange. What in the world has gotten into him?'_ she thought.

When Malakai awoke the next day, the sun still hadn't come up but she wasn't the first one who was awake and it was the last person she wanted to see. Thorin was already up and quietly eating a bowl of porridge. She watched him for a moment when they suddenly locked eyes. Malakai looked away straight away and felt her cheeks become warm again. He ignored her, which gave her time to calm herself. Soon the rest of the company awoke and got ready to continue their journey. It dawned her that she didn't have to ride with Thorin and somehow, that bothered her.

 _'What's happening to me?'_

Before, she had no problem annoying him but now, she was feeling nervous around him. She hoped to the Valar that he didn't notice it, and he did seem to ignore her as his attention was focused on the company. For some reason, she was glad to smell his scent again. Strangely, it seemed to calm her. She felt her pulse slow down and her breath calmed as well. And so they rode on, most were silent, others conversing about all sorts.

After morning had passed and midday had arrived, they all took a break while Oin checked her foot again. He was impressed with the speed she was healing with and allowed her to hunt which she did efficiently. She muttered a short Verdari prayer, before she killed a large deer. The company wasn't really impressed by the kill itself but of the speed. She was only gone for a short moment until she had tracked, killed and brought back the animal. They cut up the meat, some for provisions and some to cook now. While the pot boiled, Thorin had seated himself far away from her. She could smell him, but not as strong as she wanted to. She felt her entire being urging her to walk over to him, but her mind stayed strong.

'I can't allow myself to give in. Not yet. He has never shown any appreciation for my help.' she thought to herself.

When he sat behind her on the pony again, she felt at ease but there was still the urge to embrace him. Later that day the company decided to let the ponies rest. When she had found a place to sit, Balin started to approach her.

"How are you feeling, lassie?" Balin asked her with a warm smile.

"I'm unhappy." Malakai muttered. "I miss being able to enjoy nature. Now I'm stuck here because he doesn't trust me."

"Don't worry. You are in good hands. May I?" he pointed at the free space next to her.

She nodded and shifted to the side. Balin let out a huff when he sat down and gazed at the fire.

"Your ankle has healed remarkably quickly. How is that?"

"The Verdari are gifted with quick healing. Even without it, I would have had no problem taking care of it quickly and effectively. Since it was a sprain, all I would have needed was a sturdy stick and some thread." she said, before muttering, "Among other things."

"You seem to have a high degree of medical knowledge." he raised an eyebrow.

"Like everyone of my kin." she added.

"I see. Most of us dwarves are skilled at crafting using stone and metal. We may look clumsy and tough but have fine fingers for small and delicate craftsmanship." Balin smiled looking at his own thick fingers.

"Is that so? Then maybe you could judge my peoples work." Malakai smirked and handed the old dwarf one of her swords.

"Interesting smithing work. I have never seen such a metal before. Who made them?" He asked, glancing at the identical blade that was strapped to her waist. A fond smile spred accross her face.

"They belonged to my grandfather. I never got to meet him, but father always spoke fondly of him. He was a great warrior, in his time. He passed away long before I was born. I feel honored to carry his blades."

"They certainly are good swords." he nodded and handed it back to her.

"Thank you." she smiled proudly.

"Although Thorin is a better smith than I am. He has a better eye for quality." Balin added.

"Your beloved King? A smith? Sounds very unbelievable." Malakai scoffed.

"There are many things you don't know about us dwarves." Balin raised his eyebrows again.

"I think I know enough. You are very opposite to us." Malakai smiled a little. This smile however, was darker than the previous one.

"In what way?" he asked.

"You love that what does not grow. But we cherish it above our own life." she explained.

"I see. That is why you stopped Gloin from felling a tree?" he gasped with understanding.

"Aye. The trees protect us. Everything on Middle Earth lives, be it plant, tree or animal. Some just don't have voices that can be heard." she nodded. "There aren't many of my kin left. We never did anything wrong."

"And why is that?" he asked cautiously. Malakai took a deep breath.

"We are protectors. That was all we ever did, protect Middle Earth as best we could from darkness." Her eyes saddened.

"You kin sound nothing like monsters. Where do those ill rumours come from?" She glanced over at him, a frown now present on her face.

"Fear. My kin possess a power that scares many."

"And what is that power?" he asked curiously.

"We are able to mimic skills of animals. You have already seen me running. I can climb just as well as any cat and breath underwater like a fish." 'Here it comes. The hate, scorn and fear.' She braced herself.

"That sounds very useful." he smiled. A look of surprise fell over her and she made no attempt to hide it.

"You are not afraid?" she asked, feeling slightly confused.

"Rumours are often exaggerated, lassie. I believe you are a loyal, honest young girl. A little rough around the edges." he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Malakai couldn't help but smile. This was certainly a dwarf she could see herself liking.

"I believe that you aren't as bad as I thought you would be at first." she locked eyes with him.

Balin nodded with a smile when Dwalin walked towards the pair. He carried with him two bowls of stew.

"Do you want some food, brother?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you." Balin smiled and took the bowl.

Although rather reluctant, Dwalin handed Malakai a bowl as well.

"Thank you." she said but Dwalin only grunted.

"So this brute of a bald dwarf is your brother?" she asked him. They didn't really look alike.

"Aye. I'm glad we are on this quest together. I haven't seen him for a long time before this." he smiled fondly.

"Is family that important to you?" she raised an eyebrow with slight disbelieve.

"We dwarves treasure our own blood. We don't like to share our knowledge of our language and we are also protective of our dwarrowdam." Balin explained.

"Dwarrowdam?" She had never heard this word before.

"Our ladies. Female dwarves are a seldom sight. Not many of us marry. Bombur and Gloin are the only ones amongst us to be honoured with having married. Love isn't our strong point. Most of us males prefer the love for metal than that of flesh, but if we do find it, we never let go of it." he said as he made a fist.

"How strange."

"Are there many females amongst your kin?" he asked.

"The numbers are evenly balanced, except in my family. I am the only female." she admitted.

"Only brothers?" he gasped.

"Aye, five of them." she laughed.

"Oh dear. That is quite a number. Tell me, lass." he spoke with a smile. "What are your brothers like?"

Malakai looked into his eyes but only saw the friendliness in them.

"Only if you promise not to tell anyone else."

"Of course, lassie. In turn l can tell you more." he offered her his hand.

"Deal." she smiled and shook his hand.

And so, while they all had dinner, Malakai told Balin of the remaining members of her family. When he asked about her father she paused for a moment. She didn't really know what to tell. She only knew his fatherly and caring side, the other was a myth to her. His age was also a mystery to her, and his past also seemed to be filled with legends. In turn, Balin told her about his brother Dwalin, his sister Cluna, who had been killed in a orc raid, and of his father Fundin, who had been killed at the battle of Azanulbizar. The small family had fought alongside Thror and Thraín but it was Dwalin and Balin who survived to follow Thorin. Malakai saw tears swell up in his eyes which he quickly brushed away.

"I am sure they still watch over you. Wherever they may be." Malakai gave him an encouraging smile.

"Yes, and I hope they rest in peace." Balin smiled to himself. "But Thorin lost his fair share of family as well during that battle. His father, his grandfather, his bro…"

"Don't say any more." she stopped him calmly. "They aren't yours to share. If he wishes for me to know this then he shall share it with me himself."

"You are truly honourable." he chuckled. "Very well."

From afar, Thorin had been listening to their conversation. So Balin trusted her? That old dwarf had managed to get more information out of her then he himself had so far. It bothered him a little. What was he doing wrong? He had to ask Balin. After Balin wished her a good night, Thorin approached him away from the camp.

"We are making good time." Balin smiled.

"Aye." Thorin agreed.

"She is a good guide. Despite her injury she doesn't let it slow us down. Impressive young lass."

"That she may be, but I still don't trust her." he grumbled.

"You are as stubborn as always, Thorin." Balin shook his head with a smile. "How can you let her guide us when you don't trust her?"

Thorin was about to speak but then realised he didn't know how to answer.

"She is a very honest lass. Go speak with her. She didn't look very tired so I'm sure she will stay awake for longer." Balin patted Thorin's shoulder and returned to his bedroll.

Thorin stayed by himself for a moment to think. His eyes wandered over to the curly haired woman, sitting by the fire on her own.

"May I join you?" he asked her softly.

She didn't answer but shuffled a little to the side. She clearly didn't want to sit close to him, so he sat down at a respectable distance. He gazed into the flames of the fire, not knowing what to say.

"I overheard your conversation with Balin." he told her. "You have a big family."

She gazed over to him, with slightly squinted eyes. He could see the faint golden glow in her eyes and knew from that, that she didn't like it that he now knew. Now, came the moment that he dreaded. He would have to swallow a bit of his pride to gain her trust. And for some unbeknownst reason, he wanted to gain that trust. He swallowed.

"My family is small. My father was the son of the King, so I was raised to be a fitting heir. My siblings were spared from this. Although my little brother Frerin loved to fight. My sister Dis, not so much. Balin, Dwalin, Oin and Gloin are distant cousins of mine. But that's all. My father and grandfather are dead, so is my brother. My sister is in the blue mountains and her sons are with me." he grew silent.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled after a while. "It must have been hard for you, losing so many around you."

He stayed silent. Yes, it had been hard to recover from so much loss, but had managed to endure. But he remembered from Gandalf that Malakai must have experienced something traumatising as well, since she had apparently changed.

"Have you ever lost anyone?" he asked her.

"Yes." she almost whispered.

He stayed silent and noticed how she clenched her fists

"I see." he said after a while. "Gandalf mentioned that you haven't been the same, since his first meeting with you."

She nodded. Thinking about what Gandalf had told her before the journey began, that she could trust them. Maybe this was a good place to start. _'Now that I think about it, Father would not be very happy if I behaved like this. He never likes to judge others, even after….that happened.'_ And so, Malakai swallowed her contempt before she spoke.

"I lost my mother," she muttered. "And my little sister."

"How?" he asked softly.

"When the time is right, you will know." she answered. They sat in silence before Malakai stood up abruptly and walked away into the woods.

When she returned after clearing her head the company prepared to go to sleep. They were all in merry spirit, although Malakai was staying away from Thorin, even trying to stay out of his sight. She walked over to Gandalf when she suddenly stopped, in the midst of her walk and listened. The company stiffened as they watched her. She looked around and sniffed.

"Malakai?" Kili asked quietly. She lifted a finger to her slightly parted lips. She kneeled slowly and pressed her ear against the ground.

"What is it!?" Gandalf asked urgently. She looked at him.

"Scorpions. Quickly! Onto the rocks!" she shouted.

They all scrambled onto the rocks and stayed quiet, ready with their weapons.

"I don't hear anything." Bofur noted.

"But I do." Malakai mumbled. A strong tremor could be felt, when Ori suddenly lost his balance and a pitch black stinger shot out of the ground.

"Watch out!" she pulled Ori behind her before he was impaled. Dwalin was at hand quickly, hitting the stinger with his ax. The stinger recoiled and disappeared.

"That's that." he grinned.

"No, not yet." Gandalf told him. "They never come alone."

And sure enough, ten scorpions, the size of full grown horses, shot out of the ground around them. Suddenly, Malakai jumped off the rock and ran to the edge of the clearing.

"Malakai!" Gandalf called after her.

"Keep the ponies safe!" she shouted back. "These pieces of filth are mine."

She smirked and readied herself. One by one they lashed at her but were deflected by her swords. The speed increased but she still managed to cut some of the stingers. Meanwhile, the company had taken the ponies away from the fight. Lead by Thorin, they charged at the stingers. He was impressed by the speed at which she defended herself but still, their numbers decided the fight. One stinger after the other was cut, including the one that wanted to sting Thorin from behind, which Malakai cut down. However, one hit its mark on one of the dwarves but nobody noticed. The rest of the scorpions quickly disappeared into the ground, leaving behind their deceased.

"Your senses never cease to amaze me, Malakai." Gandalf chuckled as the battle was over. The company nodded with agreement.

"If you weren't so loud all the time I would hear more." She teased them, to which they answered with grumbles.

As the sun finally set, the company was drowned in songs and ale. Malakai couldn't help but smile at their songs. Bombur was stuffing his face while Bofur and Kili danced around the fire, the others laughing and clapping. She looked around and noticed that Thorin seemed to be sleeping, but something else caught her eye. He was paler than usual, his lips slightly blue in colour. His head tilted to one side, pulling his body with him.

"Thorin?" Malakai walked over to him. This caught everyone's attention, especially Oin's. Malakai touched Thorin's forehead.

"He's burning up." Malakai mumbled as Oin walked up to her.

"Let me have a look, lassie." Oin kneeled next to his leader. "Bring me some blankets."

They all did what they could. Fili brought a blanket, Bombur placed some food next to him and Balin brought some water.

"He only has a fever." Oin smiled at them. "Although the colouring worries me." he added quietly, which Malakai heard. She was suspecting something else but wasn't sure. She didn't want Oin, the doctor of the company, to be put out of his area of expertise. The old dwarf gave Thorin a remedy and applied cooling cloths on his forehead. Hours later, his fever was still rising and Oin began to panic. He walked back a forth, thinking, kneeling next to his patient who was panting heavily.

"Let me look at him." Malakai kneeled down next to Thorin's head, resting her hand on Oin's shoulder to calm him. He nodded helplessly and she reached for the shirt.

"Don't touch me." Thorin grumbled, glaring at her.

"Your healer is at a loss and if you don't accept my help you will die!" she snapped at him, which seemed to shake him a little. He didn't have the energy to argue, and weakly looked into her storm grey orbs. "Swallow your pride and allow me to help you. Otherwise you will never reach that mountain."

He blinked but then looked away, which she took as sign of permission. She smiled at her little victory over his stubbornness. Carefully and slowly, she reached for the brim of his shirt with both hands she pulled it up, revealing a horrifying looking and smelling wound. His veins were also darker than normal, almost black, which she lightly traced with her fingers. She nervously bit her lip, since it looked worse than she previously suspected.

'Damn dwarves, not showing weakness. I would have acted sooner otherwise.'

"Oin, do you know the herb …" she began, but was interrupted.

"Yes." he answered.

"Could you please get some, quickly? I'll keep him alive until then." she turned back to Thorin who had started gasping for air. She reached for her pouch but still saw Oin standing stiff. "Hurry!" she snapped at him.

As if someone started a fire underneath his feet, he ran off. Malakai took two small flasks from her pouch. She then took a piece of cloth and drenched it and her hand with the liquid.

"Hold him down." she ordered the other dwarves. They quickly held down Thorin's limbs. "This is going to hurt."

Then she cleaned out the wound. With every touch of the cloth, Thorin coiled his body with all his strength, fighting the pain. He grunted and hissed but didn't scream. Malakai cleaned the wound quickly but was not done with her treatment. Oin returned with the herb. Malakai chewed on it to soften it before adding it to a bowl of water, turning it to a thick paste. She started to coat the wound and again, Thorin coiled in pain.

"I said, hold him down." she rolled her eyes as the dwarves threw themselves onto his limbs. Somehow, she managed to wrap a bandage around his broad waist, when she noticed his eyes closing.

"Stay awake, Thorin!" she slapped his cheek, his eyes snapped open to look into hers. "Stay awake! Don't sleep! Thorin!"

To him, her voice faded. He seemed to drift into a different world. He saw Erebor, the gold and halls of his home. He ventured through the magnificent halls, so familiar and yet different. When he reached the hall of the king, that's when he saw them. He saw Fili, Kili and the rest of the company smiling at him as he made his way to Gandalf, who was standing next to the throne that his grandfather had sat on. He sat down on the throne, looking at the company and a crowd of dwarves, bowing down to him. It was a wonderful dream but somehow he didn't feel happy, despite the gold and the crowd and the crown. Something was missing, someone. That's when he saw her, standing in the shadows, alone, wearing a plain dress, barefoot and loose hair. He could not see her face. It was covered in shadow. He could, however see her eyes, and when they met his, she turned to leave. A sense of longing filled his heart as she walked away and he rose from his throne and despite the company calling his name, he followed her, down corridors and passageways which morphed into a green forest. He reached a clearing, his crown and robes had disappeared, standing there only in his tunic and trousers, barefoot. There she stood, watching him with sad eyes. Beside her, a child buried its face into the dress she was wearing, hiding its face. It was crying as she took the child into her arms to comfort it. Again their eyes met and as he reached out for her, her image seemed to fade and suddenly all turned dark as he started to burn by dragon fire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a comment on what you think of my story so far. It would make my day:)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit. Only my co's and the Verdari race**

* * *

'Thinking'

"Normal"

"Elvish"

"Black speech"

"Khuzdul"

"Verrian"

 **Chapter 8**

Thorin awoke with a start, covered in sweat. He looked around disoriented, panting heavily and as he gazed into the sky, he was met by the bright glow of the moon. He realised that it was night and he looked around to see the company all sleeping, probably exhausted. A sharp pain shot through his body, forcing him to lay still . He sighed.

"How are you feeling?" he turned to see familiar grey eyes, watching him.

"Tired," he mumbled.

"That's good. Your body is resting." He could almost hear her smiling. Silence crept back between them, but it was soon broken by her.

"You must have had a nightmare," she noted.

Uneasiness took a hold of him. Had he spoken in his sleep? Truth be told, he had. Although Malakai was not about to comment on what had been said.

"You have no need to worry. The medicine causes people to hallucinate when they fall asleep and what they see is usually negative," she explained.

He gazed up into the sky. He didn't understand that dream. In the dream, he was King but somehow, he had not felt happy. Who was the woman in the dream? Why had he followed her? When she disappeared, it felt like his heart had been torn out of his chest. He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard fabric move next to him.

"I need to check your wound. Have to make sure the infection has gone down," she told him as she pulled down the blanket.

He watched as she peeled off the old bandages to clean the wound as gently as she could. She wrapped it up in new, clean cloth that would act as bandages until they found better.

"Rest for now," she muttered.

She reached behind her and placed a cold damp piece of cloth on his burning forehead. Then she saw something that she had never seen before. He was smiling. A beautiful smile directed at her. He also chuckled, making her cheeks tint slightly pink. She turned away, trying to hide her face.

"Why do you hide away from us? What is it you fear?" Thorin asked. "None of us will harm you. We are honourable."

Malakai tensed, not sure how to respond. Her silence told him enough. She would talk to him sooner or later. He never liked it when someone kept secrets that might jeopardize this quest or the safety of the company. He felt his consciousness failing him and he took a deep breath. His hand searched for something and when finally reached something to hold, he held on. Malakai's eyes snapped at him, since it was her sleeve he had grabbed.

"Don't go," he whispered. "Please, stay."

"You're impossible." Malakai rolled her eyes. Another smile. He turned his head to gaze at her, sitting cross legged next to him. Her long curly hair fell over her left shoulder as she shifted her weight. Her long lashes, her storm grey eyes underneath. The scarlet tattoos under her eyes. Her thin neck and small frame. On closer inspection, he noticed that she looked much more frail than he had previously thought. Had it not been for her fierce personality, he would have taken her for any other woman he'd encountered.

"You are beautiful," he mumbled.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," she answered. "The medicine is making you delusional."

"Despite that, you're not taking it as a compliment?" he seemed hurt.

The medicine really messing with him. His stern expression was gone and replaced with a calm and peaceful exterior. The weight of the quest was momentarily forgotten. Deep down she was happy to see him like this. It was easier to talk to him when he was in this state. Malakai sniggered a little. Maybe she should drug his drink so he'd be more like this. His big fingers still grasped her shirt sleeve. He started to twirl it between his fingers.

"Don't do that, please," she mumbled.

"What shouldn't I do?" he asked, a strange twinkle in his eyes. Again, his hand touched her skin but this time, deliberately and for longer. Malakai only glared in response, unsure of what to say.

"You skin is so soft," he mumbled as he stroked the palm of her hand.

"Stop it," she raised her voice a little, but was still quiet not to wake the others. "Please, sleep."

He still looked at her with wondering eyes. She sighed and placed her hand on his eyes.

"Sleep."

"But stay," he mumbled under his breath as he suddenly fell asleep. The grip on her shirt loosened but Malakai became curious. His hands were so big and strong, she wanted to know what they feel like. She lightly placed her fingers into his palm. His skin was rough, which did not surprise her. Those were the hands of a labourer, not of a King. She started to wonder how his life must have been, after the dragon stole his homeland. Did he wandered aimlessly for all those years? Curiosity began to swell up inside her. She wanted to wake him, ask him about his life. Deep in thought, she unconsciously stroked his palm when his fingers gripped her hand. She looked at his sleeping face which was relaxed to which she smiled. Her eyes soon became heavy but she stayed where she was, sitting next to the sleeping Thorin with her hand in his.

An hour before the sun came up, Thorin awoke as the first. He gazed around and saw Malakai, sleeping beside him. Her face intrigue him, despite the medicine having worn off during the night. He realised that her hand was resting in his. Quickly he pulled his hand away, causing her to wake up.

"I fell asleep, didn't I?" she mumbled to herself, rubbing her eyes. "You're awake?"

She leaned over him and pulled down the blanket to check the wound.

"It's healing well," she smiled to herself. "I won't have to change the bandage, but it will need cleaning again. Can you sit up?"

Thorin did as he was asked to, stretching to take off his tunic. When that bare chest was revealed to her, she had to try hard to withhold a gasp. His torso was very wide and scarred. It was clear that he'd seen great, terrible battles. Thin dark hair spread across his chest and trailed down eyond the brim of his breeches. Her mind wandered further, wondering what he was hiding beneath the fabric but she coughed her mind back on track. Malakai was careful not to touch his skin as she unwrapped the bandage. When she was done she prepared a new dressing and gently pressed it against the wound.

"Can you hold that for a moment?" she asked him and as she reached for the discarded bandage, their hands briefly touched as he took the dressing. Carefully, she wrapped it around his waist.

"There, done. You should rest for another day and then you should be fit for travel," she told him. He just nodded stiffly and put his tunic back on.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked weakly, although he was trying hard not to sound like that.

Malakai didn't know what to say. Because Gandalf would scold her otherwise? Because he was her mate? Many possible answers shot through her mind, one sounding worse than the other.

"I prefer killing you with my own hands," she smirked mischievously to which she heard him swallow. She turned her attention back to her pouch when she saw how Thorin rubbed his hands, deep in thought.

"Tell me, why do you have such hands?" she asked him. He looked up at her. "You have the hands of a labourer. Why is that?"

"It's none of your concern," he mumbled.

"Well, there is something I wish to ask. Do you remember what you said before you fell asleep?" Again, he just looked at her. "You said I was beautiful." She couldn't help but smile. He turned away but she crawled after him. "How adorable." She grinned. "You are blushing."

"You are childish," he grumbled.

"You should smile more. It makes you more approachable. A lot more," she nodded.

"I don't have need for such useless things."

"That's nice," she said sarcastically. "You'll die lonely without an heir, your Highness," she purred into his ear.

"Are you trying to imply on something?" He had Fili and Kili as rightful heirs, but what she was implying was having children of his own. Something he never thought about.

"Of course not," she shifted her weight. "I just think you deserve a lovely wife, that's all. I'll make sure that you live long enough to find her."

Thorin looked deep into her eyes but he find any dishonesty in them. A lovely wife, she said. He couldn't imagine himself with a wife or with children. Then he remembered the dream he had. A woman and a child whose faces he couldn't see. No, it was an impossible thought. He gazed Malakai in the eyes.

"Are you still on this quest?" he asked her after a while.

"If you don't send me away, I will do all I can to help," she said, bowing her head again. "And you can count yourself lucky. I'm not going to let you die," she smirked. Thorin gazed at her, not knowing what to say. Then he sighed with a smile, eyes downcast.

"I guess I can live with that," he looked at her only to be greeted with a bright smile and a chuckle.

"So, I'm a part of the company now?" she asked.

"I accept your presence and help," he replied.

"Mutual friendship?" she offered her hand.

"Agreed," he shook her hand.

' _Maybe he isn't so bad after all,_ ' she thought to herself.

"Now, sleep and rest. I'll keep watch," she smiled.

Thorin found sleep quickly, feeling strangely at ease in her presence. All the while she hummed to herself, occasionally throwing a glance at Thorin's sleeping face and smiled each time. When the sun rose and the birds started to welcome it, the others started to squirm. Oin was the first to awaken.

"How is he?" he asked with a shaken voice.

"He is fine," she assured him. "He just needs a days rest."

A heavy sigh of relief escaped him and he spread the news to the rest as they awoke. Thorin slept until midday and was rather relaxed when he awoke. Oin gave him something to drink and eat and told him of the chores they had fulfilled for the journey.

Malakai had gathered enough food to last for another week and even washed and mended Thorin's clothes and that of the others. She grumbled about the fact that the dwarves couldn't do it but still did it with a lot of care. They all gave their thanks when they received their clothes. Thorin had to sit topless for a while, as Malakai mended the hole from the stinger. He watched her all the while since she sat next to him. She was quick with the needle and skillful. It was interesting to see her work as any normal female would, but he guessed that she had to learn many different skills to be able to survive on her own. When she was finished, there was no sign of any tear in the fabric and before he put the tunic back on, she checked his wound one last time.

The others spent their time resting, singing and dancing, telling stories and rumours. The ponies also made it clear that they were happy about the day's rest. Minty, the pony that Thorin chose to ride, was very fond of her dwarf and despite Thorin grunting with protest, she kept nudging him with her snout.

"She likes you," Malakai laughed but gently pushed the pony's head away.

Oin and Malakai stayed by Thorin's side to keep his condition in check. Checking his temperature and his pulse, the colour of his veins and the wound. Oin was highly impressed at the speed the wound was healing.

That night, Thorin couldn't sleep. Fili and Kili, who were on night watch duty, were quietly conversing by the fire, smoking their pipes. Malakai was still sitting next to Thorin, her back leaned against a boulder. All day, she hadn't left his side. She yawned quietly and shifted her weight, using her wolf's fur cape as a blanket. But she strained her eyes open.

"Sleep," Thorin whispered softly. Malakai looked down at him.

"You should sleep," she noted.

"I have slept enough," he reminded her.

A huff of defeat. She was too tired to argue with him. Quietly, she readjusted her position, this time lying down flat on the ground on her side. Her face was turned to him but her eyes closed, her breath steady. Thorin couldn't help but smile which she somehow noticed.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked. Their eyes met.

"You seem to trust me more."

"Don't flatter yourself," she mumbled with slightly tinted cheeks. Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"You seem to trust me more as well," she whispered after a while.

"It is only reasonable to trust the person who has saved my life."

Malakai smiled at him weakly. Fatigue crept up on her face as she closed her eyes again.

Despite the previous conversation, the company sensed no difference between Thorin and Malakai. They sat far away from each other and didn't give each other much notice. But deep down, they felt a difference. Trust had began to grow between them. The dwarves had thanked her for having saved their leader. Oin had come up to her, eager to learn of her medical techniques. She agreed with a smile and walked next to Oin's pony while they conversed. Gandalf rode next to Thorin, who was silent.

"Do you still regret taking her along?" the wizard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. You were right. Her skills are very useful." Thorin looked at him. Gandalf nodded, satisfied with the dwarf's answer. After a few hours, Malakai walked ahead to Thorin and Gandalf.

"Is it okay if I go to find some herbs? I can hunt for something as well," she asked. Thorin gazed down at her and nodded. She gave a small bow with her head and sprinted into the forest.

"Have I overlooked something?" Gandalf asked. "You seem to trust her more."

"She saved my life. I trust that she means no ill will in her absence," Thorin answered.

"That is good news," Gandalf chuckled, happy at the development.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9. Felt like posting it early:) Also changed the rating because at the moment there is nothing rated M. When it comes up, I'll put up a warning.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Hobbit. Only my Oc's and the Verdari race**

 _'Thinking'_

"Normal"

 _"Elvish"_

 **"Black speech"**

"Khuzdul"

 _"Verrian"_

Chapter 9

They rode on and eventually found a small clearing to settle down in. As they started lunch, Malakai returned, her bag stuffed with different herbs. She also brought some fish with her. As she approached them, they started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked them.

"Your hair is messier than before," Kili giggled. Malakai felt around her head only to find countless twigs tangled up in her hair.

"Oh no," she sighed and then tried to pull some of them out. "Ow, ow, ow," she winced.

"Here, let me try," Bilbo said softly. He was very careful not to pull any of her hair as he picked out the twigs and leaves. He dropped them on the ground and when he was done, they had formed a small pile.

"Who knew that so much could fit in that mane of yours," he giggled.

"Oh, be quiet. I haven't had time to wash my hair probably," she grumbled. "Thank you, Master Baggins," she smiled at the Hobbit, who bowed.

"My pleasure. By the way, you have beautiful hair," he complimented her.

"Thank you," she smiled shyly.

"Oh, are you trying to seduce the only woman in our company, Master Hobbit?" Bofur grinned and Bilbo grew red.

"No, I'm not!" he defended himself and the entire company laughed.

As the sun started to set, they came across an abandoned farm house at the edge of a farmhouse. Thorin had decided that they would be setting camp here. When he had got off his pony, he turned around only to come face-to-face with Malaria who had been chatting with his nephews behind him. They had briefly locked eyes in that moment, which gave her a very strange feeling. She noticed that his scent had blocked a different smell that hit her nose as soon as he walked away from her. Malakai nearly gagged at the smell. Now, she wished that she could smell him. There was something foul in the air, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Gandalf seemed to feel the same and while he started to discuss it with Thorin. She sighed and looked over to Gandalf, who had started to raise his voice. She shook her head when she saw Gandalf leave angrily.

' _Oh well, might as well try to convince him myself. Don't think it's going to work though.'_

"Thorin?" He didn't acknowledge her, but she kept speaking. "I think we should leave. It smells foul here, like there are trolls or something in the area."

"We are staying here. You should know that trolls rarely leave their mountains and haven't done so since the dark ages. If you wish to leave, no one will stop you." She sighed, feeling slightly exasperated.

"You should listen to me. If there is something here, we won't be able to fight it alone. We should..."

"Why should I trust you!" he cut her off. "You have never given me a reason to trust your judgement." Huffing, she glared at him. ' _Neither have you, but I'm trying to save your ass.'_

"What about Gandalf then?" she asked him but he only looked away from her and ordered Bombur to start dinner, then told Kili and Fili to watch the ponies. The conversation was done.

"Bloody, stubborn dwarf bastard," she muttered to herself, as she started to walk away. "If you and the rest of the company get caught, at least I warned you. My nose is never wrong!"

Malakai was seething with fury. How bloody stubborn and arrogant can one dwarf be. ' _Royals, I tell you. Can never accept that they can be wrong.'_ Knowing Gandalf would not like it if she just left them alone, she found a nearby tree to sleep in. Once she got comfortable, she took out the dried meat that she'd saved and slowly started to chew on it while mulling over what to do when the wizard got back. If she had a choice, she would leave, but that meant going home and getting yelled at by...her for not bringing her along. Malakai shivered. Oh, how she wanted to avoid that. That left staying with the dwarves.

' _Joy,'_ she thought sarcastically. Sleep quickly found her again while the rest of the company enjoyed dinner. Thorin occasionally gazed up at her, secretly worried that she could fall out of the tree.

"Is she sleeping?" Kili asked.

"Looks like it," his brother answered.

"Let's leave her be, lads," Balin told them. "Remember, she is not fond of our kind so let's not make this any harder for her." The company fell silent.

"I wonder why she hates us," Kili wondered.

"I'm sure she has a good reason. Afterall, we never heard good things about her kin either." Balin smiled.

"But none of it is true, is it? I am not convinced that she is a beast," Kili told them.

"The stores tell enough. Monsters of the forest," Dwalin grumbled.

"Um," a small voice caught their attention. Bilbo, who was warming himself by the fire, rubbed his hands. "I have heard different stories of the Verdari."

"And what exactly did you hear about those beasts?" Dwalin grumbled. Surprisingly, the Hobbit smiled.

"The old Took always told stories about spirits that wandered through the forests. They were guardians of all that grows but I always thought they were a myth. I'm glad they are real."

"And why is that?" Bofur asked.

"The forest has protectors. But I always imagined them being scary looking spirits, but she is rather beautiful, don't you think?" he smiled at them. They heard Malakai mumbled something unintelligently and they all looked up to her. In her sleep she was stretching, yawning and readjusting her weight on the branch. The company sniggered.

"Let's check on the ponies, brother," Fili told Kili

"Aye." Kili jumped to his feet and they left.

Malakai was awoken an hour later by loud thumps. They had knocked her out of her tree, but she landed on her feet. Malakai jumped behind a bush just as a big, lumbering figure passed her. The stench it gave off confirmed her suspicions.

' _Trolls. I knew it! Damn dwarf should learn to listen.'_ She crept after it, to see if the company were in trouble or not. When she reached the trolls camp, she saw that there were infact three trolls. Half of the company were tied up in sacks, while the rest of them were tied to a spit, that one of the trolls were turning over the fire.

' _Brilliant situation they've gotten themselves in. Now I have to save them. At least I can say "I told you so" to his royal assness when I get them out of this mess.'_ For now though, she opted to hide and look at them. Maybe she should fetch Gandalf? No, if she did that, they would be too late. Instead she placed her hand out to a nearby bird.

" _My feathered friend. Can you find the grey wizard that roams these woods?_ " It looked at her, tilting it's head before nodding.

" _Thank you. Fly swiftly_." When it had flown off, she made her way to the boulder where some of them were stacked. Bilbo, that clever hobbit was currently distracting them. She saw that Thorins sack was closest to her and sighed. _'Better start with him then.'_ When she gripped Thorin's sack, he jumped slightly.

"Shh. You have to be quiet and stay still. Trust me," she whispered to him. Just as she was about to drag him to safety, he opened his mouth to say something but Malakai acted quickly and pressed her lips against his. It send a weird sensation through her body and while he was still in shock she dragged him into the forest.

"You bloody fool! When I say be quiet, I mean it!" she snapped, trying to be as silent as possible. Trolls may be dumb as rocks, but she didn't want to take any chances. She quickly cut open the sack and was about to fetch the others but was grabbed by Thorin.

"What!?"

"Why are you helping us? What do you wish to gain from it?" Thorin looked into her eyes, trying to see her intention. All he saw was disbelieve.

' _Is he being serious now? After we finally gain some equal ground, he goes and says that? Bloody, ungrateful dwarf.'_

"This is not the right time to question me! I'm helping you, so be a little less hostile. I still need to drag the others along with…" She started before she heard shouting. They peaked from behind the boulder to see Bilbo trying to distract the trolls, but the company were not helping.

"I don't have parasites. You have parasites!" Kili yelled at him. She gave Thorin a look. He only glared at her in return. Malakai picked up a rock, aimed, and threw it at Kili's head. He stared at her and she indicated with her hand and a shaking head that he shouldn't say that. The company went silent, before they started to shout.

"I have parasites as big as my arm!"

"I have huge parasites!"

"I have the biggest parasites of everyone!"

Malakai shook her head and sighed.

Malakai sighed in relief when she suddenly spotted Gandalf climbing up on a rock formation.

"May dawn take you all!" He exclaimed. The trolls turned to stare at him.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know."

"Can we eat him too?" Gandalf slammed his staff on the boulders, causing them to crack, and daylight to shine straight at the trolls. Shocked to see the light, they tried to shield their eyes but slowly turned to stone. Malakai yanked her wrist from Thorin's grip and stood up. Typical wizard to save them in the last minute. She then proceeded to help the other dwarves out of the smelly sacks.

"Thanks Malakai." Kili grinned at her when she cut him loose. Smirking back, she looked over to Gandalf and Thorin. They seemed to have a more civilized conversation then before, but she didn't feel like listening to them. Instead she focused on the small Hobbit. He seemed relieved that they were saved. Without him, she wouldn't have been able to drag the prince away, so she owed him her gratitude.

"Hey, Mr. Baggins." He jumped slightly and turned to her. Poor thing was shaking slightly.

"I don't bite, unless I'm provoked. That was some mighty quick thinking on your part. Good job," she said with a soft smile, before fisting her hand and lightly bumping it on his shoulder. Bilbo had seen her do it to Fili and Kili, but much harder. He had also heard her say that it was a sign that she liked them. He felt his cheeks burn slightly at the thought that she was one of the few, maybe even her and Gandalf, who accepted him.

Malakai walked up to Thorin and leaned up to his ear. He stiffened when he felt her breath on his ear.

"I have said it before and I will say it again. My nose is never wrong, my lord," she purred. Thorin had to keep himself from shuddering and shook her off instead. And then they were off to the troll hoard.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: BROTHER DEAR

The company were riding down towards the cave that the trolls used to travel during the day. Malakai was walking in front of everybody, or more like skipping. She was humming an unfamiliar tune and the Dwarves closest to her had to strain their ears to hear her. She suddenly stopped and looked into the trees. The others tensed, ready for what was to come. They learned the hard way to trust her instincts, even if they didn't want to. Just as she was about to reach for one of her daggers, she was tackled to the ground. The larger figure started to wrestle with her, and it ended up with them rolling down the path.

"Isn't anybody going to help her?" Bilbo asked, feeling slightly worried for the only female of the group. The dwarves made sounds of agreement and looked to Gandalf and Thorin for instructions. Thorin gave Gandalf a look, but he only shook his head.

"My dear friend, there is no need to worry so. She will be fine." Gandalf smiled, smoking his pipe.

"But she's being attacked."

"No, I do believe that they know each other. Rather well I would say." Thorin stared at the duo, feeling jealousy bubble within him. Who was he, and how did he know her? They were laughing, so it was clear that they were well acquainted. But why should he care?

" _Found you, Juhia_ ," the man grinned. He had her pinned on her stomach, with her arms held behind her back. He was sitting on her legs, his feet on her shoulders and one hand on her wrists.

" _Get off! You're heavy!_ " she whined slightly. Malakai, whined? The company stared wide eyed at the pair. He sniggered.

" _Nivash_ **.** "

" _Juhai_ **,** _govada_ **.** " He pretended to think it over, before standing up, pulling her along with him. The company could now see that they looked a lot alike. Same messy, dark hair, grey eyes and dark skin. He wore dark pants, a off-white long-sleeved shirt, a cloak made of wolf fur and dark boots. They could see the matching cheek tattoos telling them that he was also of the Verdari. He was also much taller than her, as the top of her head only reached his shoulders. They muttered the foreign language to each other, before he lifted her up by her waist and hugged her close. He then rubbed his nose against hers, before letting her down. Thorin unconsciously clutched the reins of his pony tighter. Whoever he was, he didn't like him.

The company rode up to them, Thorin being the first one to arrive. The man had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and pressed her against his side, almost protectively. He was glaring, mostly at him, but Malakai was grinning from ear to ear. Seeing her smile, Thorin couldn't help but stare. She looked beautiful, but he wasn't the reason she smiled and somehow that bothered him.

"I think an explanation is at hand. This is my twin brother, Malik," she introduced him. Her twin? Thorin didn't know if it made him relieved or more worried.

"And why is he here?" Thorin growled slightly. Before Malakai could answer, Malik stepped in front of her. She rolled her eyes at him. _Stupid protective ass. I love him, but he is much too cautious. Especially when it comes to males. I can take care of myself._

"I'm here to join my dear sister on this journey. We have not seen each other for some time and I intend to spend as much as possible with her. Where she goes, I go."

"You may not come."

"Oh really. And who's going to stop me? You, a Dwarf?" He walked up to him and stared him straight in the eye.

"Make me," he snarled at him, flashing his fangs, his eyes glowing gold. He saw Malakai shaking her head as she walked up to her brother.

" _Govada Juhai, kazachi. I may have only recently come to tolerate him, but I am quite fond of his nephews. For me, behave,_ " she whispered softly to him. The company held their breath as they saw his tense muscles slowly relax and his eyes turned back to their stormy grey colour.

" _Dvazi karlakii._ "

"Malik!" his sister snapped at him. " That was uncalled for."

"What? It's true." He grinned at her as he walked ahead of them. She sighed.

"I am sorry for my brother, Master Oakenshield. As much I would like to say that he isn't normally like this, that would be a lie. He was rude and I hope that you can excuse his behavior. He is suppose to be the older one but he is definitively less mature at times. Though I'm no better." she said. He nodded stiffly at her before ordering them to move on. Malakai joined Malik in front. The twins could smell it before they saw it. Malakai gagged, while her brother looked like he would be sick.

"Here is your troll hoard, Dwarf. You are on your own now. There is no way we are setting one foot in there," Malik told Thorin, who nodded.

"The smell is awful." Malakai coughed.

"I feel bad for you. It must be some sort of curse to have such a good sense of smell," Bilbo stated.

"Believe me when I say that you smell better than the dwarves, but still not good. What are you anyway?" Malik asked. Bilbo looked slightly unsure on how to react to his comment but shook it off.

"I'm a hobbit of Bag End. The name is Bilbo Baggins." Bilbo said proudly. Malakai sniggered at the Hobbit. He could be very confusing at times. One moment he is a stuttering mess and the next he seems to ooze confidence. Her brother however looked less than impressed.

"I see," he muttered.

"Malakai, my dear. Could you make sure that we are alone in here?" She sighed. Why did she have to do it? Malik chuckled at her facial expression and she punched him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, alright." She hesitantly walked inside the cave, while the others looked at her. Sniffing the air, she hunched over and dry-heaved.

"Well there is nothing alive in here. If there was, it would have died a long time ago," she told them. Malik slunk in beside her and sniffed.

"It smells of elvish metal. Very faint, but it's there," he added, before they rushed out. Malakai took deep breaths of fresh air. ' _Air. I never thought I could miss it so much.'_ Now reassured that nothing would jump out at them while searching the cave, they started to look around.

"You did great Malakai!" Kili shouted to her from the cave entrance. Fili nodded to her, smiling, before both of them went inside. Malik turned to her, a blank look on his face.

"Dwarves, Malakai? Really?" he said, his voice rising with each word.

"Exactly, those two aren't that bad. They helped me a number of times and keep me company when the others would not." He just shook his head. He knew she was stubborn, but if she liked them, then the least he could do was be polite. However, that didn't mean he couldn't scare them slightly. After a few minutes, they heard Gandalf's scolding voice.

"You could not find a finer blade!" It had to be Thorin he said it to. Only he would be that stubborn. Not long after that, the dwarves exited the cave, some carrying new weapons. When they had packed their new possessions, the company hopped on their ponies and continued on their journey. The siblings walked beside Gandalf, quietly chatting with each other in verrian, occasionally sniggering. Thorin glared slightly at Malik, not liking that he could make her laugh. As if sensing his stare, Malik turned his head and locked their gazes. The staring contest didn't last long though, as Malakai noticed it and elbowed her brother. He made a move to whack her, but she dodged and started to run. He grinned as he took off after her. The Dwarves laughed at the twins, who were running around, Malakai shrieking with laughter, shouting something to her brother.

" _You will never catch me, brother. I'm too fast._ "

" _We will see, dear sister. Eventually you will slip up. Then you are going to get it_."

As it so happened Malakai turned around, only to find that she could no longer see Malik. Suddenly she slammed into something hard. Malik took the chance to wrap his arms around her and ruffle her hair. Then he stopped and gave her one of his stupid grins. She shakes her head.

"Malik, don't you dare." He doesn't listen and brings his hands to her sides and starts to tickle her.

"Nononono, stop it!" she yells, as she tried to get out of his grip. The company watched in amusement as the girl laughed. Who would have thought that she was ticklish. Thorin raised an eyebrow, not sure how to react to that. The Durin brothers grinned at each other. They had leverage on her now and it would be fun to see if they could use it.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is rated M for sexual scenes. Thanks so much to my friend Stahly93 for helping me with this chapter.**

 _'Thinking'_

"Normal"

 _"Elvish"_

 **"Black speech"**

"Khuzdul"

 _"Verrian"_

* * *

Chapter 11

"Let's rest here," Thorin suggested as they reached a clearing amongst the trees.

Everyone unpacked their sleeping mats. Malakai gathered some things from her bag and headed away.

"Where are you going?" the dwarf prince asked, narrowing his eyes at her as she departed.

"I'm going for a bath. I need a well earned bath and moment of privacy. So, if you feel the need to follow me to make sure that I don't do anything, then be my guest. But I'm not going to be responsible for what happens to you if you do," she said, walking away.

The company chuckled but when Thorin threw them a glare, they all grew quiet. He wasn't going to let her play around with him, compromising his authority over the company any longer.

Following her nose she quickly found a small lake. She undressed and stepped into the cold water, unfazed. She dove down, came back up and shook her head, refreshed. The serene silence was pleasing to her, having spent weeks with those noisy dwarves, although she had come to be fond of their songs and chatter.

Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard the bushes rustle. Snapping her head around, she saw a pair of blue eyes staring at her.

 _"Dvazi! Vevaitri damas youki!"_ she screamed, hurling a rock at the intruder.

It just missed Thorin's face, who had crouched down to cover just in time. His hands covered his face, hiding the red cheeks.

 _'So she really was just taking a bath.'_ Thorin relented inside. _'But, oh Mahal, was she beautiful.'_

From what he saw in that short moment, her body was enticing. She had elegant curves and skin that looked quite smooth, with only her wet and glistening hair having covered her chest. It had also surprised him how thin she was. He had witnessed her punching a tree, causing it to bend, but her arms seemed to be as frail as a bird's wing.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, loud enough for her to hear.

"For what? Watching me bathe? I bet you enjoyed that part. Besides, it's just skin," she said, annoyed.

"For...everything. It's difficult for me to trust you when I only heard bad rumours about your kin," Thorin said. Malakai stayed silent, bemused by his behaviour.

He felt it also within himself. There was something keeping him where he was, as if strings had tied him down, a weight he couldn't shake off. He sat still as the wind blew across the lake, carrying his scent to her. She shivered as she inhaled it and gasped as her mind went blank. It felt like a spell was cast upon her, leading her back up to the shore. She had resisted his scent for too long and now her instincts had taken control of her body and mind. From that moment she truly had no power over what was to follow.

Thorin heard her come out of the water and allowed himself to take another glance at her through the bush. He saw her skin glistening in the moonlight. A shirt quickly took that sight away from him and he gazed back up at the sky. Suddenly he heard something next to him. Malakai was looking down at him, her eyes clouded, only wearing her shirt. Her eyes gazed at him and at the same time they looked into space.

He didn't move and couldn't as she walked up to him, with slow light steps. It felt like ghostly hands that held him in place, preventing his escape. He felt helpless as his heartbeat seemed to gain a mind of it's own, pounding in his chest, exhausting him, as he tilted his head back to look at her. She crouched down and placed a hand on his thigh, unwittingly. Thorin flinched at the touch.

"You are a strange dwarf," she whispered in his ear, as she seated herself on his lab, her arms resting on his shoulders.

"You are a strange woman," was all he could answer. Unconsciously, she grounded her hips against his, to which he breathed in sharply.

"What are you doing?" he asked, glancing into her storm grey eyes.

"I don't know," she mumbled. "Why aren't you pushing me away?"

"I don't know," he whispered, truthfully.

He didn't like her carefree personality and the way she had humiliated him twice, but now, with her sitting almost bare on his lap, he didn't want to let her go. All the distrust and hostility he was feeling towards her seemed to have drifted out of his mind, as if someone had taken them away so he could focus on something else. On her. Right now, he was captivated by her eyes, her lips and her voice. In all his years has he never been in such a situation and lacked knowledge of how to proceed. Actions he could not explain the origin of he placed his hands on her bare thighs, causing a small moan to escape her lips, as he slowly moved his hands up to her hips. The motion urged him to press his mouth against her throat, her skin cold and wet against his warm lips.

She in turn, leaned against his ear, whispering. "Thorin."

He shuddered when he heard his name. His body seemed to react to this even if his mind resisted it. He wanted to hear it more. As if she could read his thoughts, she kept whispering it into his ear. Her hands traveled up to his ears, gently massaging his earlobes. He closed his eyes, letting the other senses heighten. Her soft skin against his fingers, her scent in his nose, her breathing against his ear, the taste of her skin on his tongue. There was something about her that he just couldn't grasp. She was always on the move, always ahead but right now, she was in his arms and it felt as if she belonged there. It felt as if she had been missing in his life, and he wanted her so ardently, wanted her only for himself. She was so close, her hair smelling like the pine trees he remembered beyond the borders of Erebor. Everything about her felt familiar, and now she wasn't with her brother. She was his now, completely under his control and in his presence alone.

His hands moved to her waist and she grounded her hips against his as a response. A tingling sensation fired through his body as she ran her fingers through his hair, driving him mad. How did she know that this would make his body react this way? Did she already have experience in this? He growled against her neck. If that was the case he would make sure she never forgot it. His hands trailed under her shirt along her back when he felt something rough. Was that a scar?

His trail of thought was interrupted, when he felt her small thin hands through all the fabric on his chest move downward, to where all the heat of his body had gathered. He grunted when she freed him from the tight imprisonment of his trousers.

He didn't resist when she guided him into her own, slowly. She was so warm inside, a warmth that was so soothing and so welcoming that his mind calmed. Her insides were small and tight but she still took him in fully, without wincing at the pain she was probably feeling as he widened her with his length, practically splitting her. He knew he was larger than the usual but still, she didn't stop. After a few seconds he was fully inside her, her entire body weight was resting against his chest, as he was overcome with pleasure when she slowly rotated her hips, causing him to gasp, at the delightful, unfamiliar sensation.

With his strong arms, he lifted her up and down, hearing a response from her every time as he created that wonderful friction they both craved. First slowly, then he gradually quickened the pace. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her fingers clawing into his scalp while he held onto her hips, holding her as he lifted and dropped her. He slowed a bit, fearing she might be in pain. Why didn't he stop? He was going against the sacred custom of his kin, yet no feeling of guilt filled him. He had never done something like this before and he wasn't someone who would hurt, let alone violate a woman. Maybe it was because of her expression or her lusty moans which seemed to say she was ready for more and as a result, he continued.

They were both lost in the moment, time standing still, feeling alone in the world, their lips never touching. After a while he slowed the pace and leaned forward, cushioning her head with his hand until she was lying on the soft grass. He gazed at her for a moment, taking in her figure lying beneath him, her face flushed and relaxed as she gazed back into his eyes. Her expression was so soft and her eyes still clouded, it sparked a feeling of acceptance, an acceptance of her beauty.

His hand traveled up to her collarbone and started to unbutton her shirt. Her body squirmed underneath him, demanding him to continue but he had a different goal. When he finished with the last button, he delicately pulled the fabric apart to reveal her plump breasts. He awed at their sight lingeringly when Malakai began to groan impatiently, grounding her hips against his to urge them forward.

"Thorin," she squirmed with a hint of frustration in her voice. To grant her wish, he grabbed her by the hips and started moving again.

As he rocked his hips against hers, they never took their eyes off each other, transfixed until she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face against her shoulder. He was drowning in ecstasy as he heard her repeatedly utter his name into his ear although he couldn't let out hers, through his lack of breath, but it was echoing in his mind.

 _'Malakai. Malakai. Malakai.'_

Instead he let his hand grasp a handful of her hair, pulling her head back so he could kiss and gently nibble her neck. It was a strange addiction that began to grown inside of him, an addiction for her taste, her touch, her voice. The more those feelings blossomed, the more he felt what he could only describe as strings, wrapping themselves around his heart.

Her fingers started to dig into his coat as he felt her climax nearing. Suddenly he felt her tighten her grip everywhere, around his neck, around his waist and around his girth. She managed to her muffle her scream into the fur of his coat. Her own climax signaled his own and as he continued, his own pressure was released and he collapsed on top of her, feeling true bliss. Both were panting heavily and he could feel her rapid heartbeat against his chest. For such a small heart, it was strong.

When he lifted himself, Thorin saw stars in her eyes and he lovingly reached for her face when the spell, that had fallen upon them, was broken abruptly and he quickly pulled his hand back. Both shocked and confused at what had just occurred, they backed away from each other. Malakai pulled her shirt together and was blushing heavily. He stared at her wide eyed, anger and disbelief present in his blue eyes. There was absolute frustration on both sides as Malakai avoided eye contact, biting on her lower lip. He got up quickly, as if something had scared him and he stared at her, realising what had happened. He had done something he should never have done, at least not with a woman who wasn't of his kin. Disgusted by his actions, Thorin was the first to leave, tugging himself back into his breeches, leaving Malakai by herself by the lake.

"Well? What was she doing?" Dwalin asked, when Thorin arrived back at the camp.

"Taking a bath," he grumbled.

He was not in the mood for a conversation and he went to sit by a cliff, gazing into the night sky, silently cursing himself. None in the company seemed to have wondered where he had been all this time and none have heard the passed activity. Thorin covered his face with his palm and took a deep breath. He prayed to Mahal that this wouldn't haunt him later.

Meanwhile, Malakai had retreated back into the cold water when she saw the foreign liquid ooze out of her. It felt as if her heart and head were about to explode and the cold water didn't seem to help to cool her down. Her head raced with the thoughts of what had just transpired.

 _'No, what have I done? Damn instincts taking over. And why's he so quick to flee. He didn't try to stop it, '_ she shook her head and slapped her cheeks.

She felt her cheeks burn up again as bits and pieces of her memory became clear.

 _'It's like finding something that had been missing in your life. They complete you,'_ the words of her friend echoed in her mind.

Thinking back as well as she could, all she remembered was pleasure. Surprised at the gentleness the dwarf had displayed she lowered herself into the water. The act of "completion" had been done. And what an animal-like act it was. Although, feeling strongly sated, she was also disappointed. Disappointed that he had been clothed. Now she yearned for his touch once again, but also to touch his skin. To see him bare beneath her and at her mercy. She dove her head under the cold water to scare away the thoughts at the sudden chill. Even shaking her head violently didn't seem to rid herself of the thoughts of the dwarf she wanted to hate, but couldn't. It was too late now. She traced the places where she still felt those hot kisses linger on the skin of her neck. Oh, how gentle he had been. Her cheeks flushed again. Her instincts had numbed all of her senses and she had to recover, quickly.

A long time had passed when Malakai arrived back at the camp. Many of the dwarves were already asleep, others watched over the fire. She looked around, afraid to be met by that stubborn dwarf. Malik was quickly by her side.

"That dwarf wanted to see what you were doing, did you know?" he asked her, whispering.

"Yes," she mumbled.

"And?"

"And nothing. He left on his own," she snapped at him.

"Then why do I smell him on you?" his expression turned dark.

Malakai flinched. She had washed herself again because she knew, Malik would smell him. Her cheeks flushed as she thought back to what had happened. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Dvazi karlakii." Malik's eyes glowed golden.

"No, Malik!" she reached after him but he was already on his way.

When Malik reached Thorin, who was standing at the edge of the camp thinking for himself, he took the dwarf's shirt and pressed him against a tree, holding a knife against Thorin's throat. He tried to resist the sudden attack when Malik spoke.

"You stupid dwarf. How dare you force yourself on my sister?" he growled quietly as to not awaken the whole company.

He was on the verge of pressing the blade into the skin. Thorin was lost for words. What was he going to say? It was Malakai who had approached him. But then again he still could have resisted. The high and mighty Dwarf stared into the golden orbs. Malik was about to slice Thorin's neck when, Malakai came between them.

"Brother, stop! He is my mate!" she pulled his arm away, her eyes glowing gold as well.

"Malakai, he's a dwarf. There is no possible way that he can be your mate," Malik tried to talk some sense into her.

"I should know. To you he might smell like any other dwarf, but not to me." Stunned by what he was hearing, he let go of Thorin, who also seemed confused.

"Tell me, this is a lie." Malik shook his head in denial. "Please, Malakai. It has to be a lie." Malakai just gazed at Thorin who in turn gazed at her. Malik let out a loud snarl as he left the two in the shadows. This awoke some of the dwarves.

"What's going on?" they asked. Malakai gave Thorin a sad smile before turning to the others.

"It's nothing. You can all go back to sleep," she assured them. And with that she disappeared into the trees.

The next morning

"Hey Malakai, wake up." Fili was whispering.

"Huh, what? What's going on?" Malakai mumbled, still half asleep.

"We are leaving." Kili was busy packing his things. And truly, all the dwarves were roaming around, packing everything they could find. At first Malakai was confused. She would always wake up before the sun came crawling over the hills, but the sun was already above the trees and the birds were singing their last song of the day.

"Come now, before uncle leaves you here." Fili pulled her up.

"Here." Kili handed her a piece of bread. "I saved you some breakfast."

"Thank you," she mumbled but smiled at him. She grabbed her throbbing head. What had she done? She had let her instincts take a hold of her, and she and Thorin did….She violently shook her head, pushing that thought into the deepest corner of her mind. She didn't remember when she fell asleep or how long that thought had kept her awake. But she could tell that she fell asleep just before the sky was turning blue. She felt tired, dead tired. If it weren't for that stuck up prince she would love to sit on a pony, so she could shut her eyes for a little longer. She quickly packed her things before Thorin gave the order to leave. She looked around.

 _'Where is Malik?'_ She could neither see, hear or smell him. Did he really ran off? They fought a lot, but it always turned out well in the end. Was he so mad that he would just leave her here. She hoped to Orome that wasn't the case. As she looked around she noticed that Thorin was gazing into her direction, but he quickly looked away when their eyes met.

 _'Was that guilt in his eyes? '_ The company slowly began to move, Thorin at the front, the dwarves with Malakai, who sat with Fili, and the wizard with the hobbit at the back. That's when Malakai noticed the scent of her brother. With the eyes of an eagle, she searched the trees until she saw the fur of the wolf her brother had killed. He was walking with them, at a distance. When he realize that he had been found he joined the group, far in the back. The dwarves felt slightly uncomfortable, but since Thorin didn't react, they didn't either. But after a while, the verdari decided to run ahead. Malakai sighed and started to nibble on her saved breakfast.

"Something is not right." Bilbo grumbled, as he rode next to Gandalf.

"What makes you think so?" Gandalf asked.

"Those twins. They're not talking to each other. It's as if they had a fight."

"Yes. There seems to be some mistrust between them."

"Will they be okay?"

"Oh, I'm sure they will be. Siblings always argue over smallest of things."

The Durin brothers also noticed that something was bothering their uncle. Kili waited until Malakai was asleep and then spoke quietly.

"What happened last night?" Kili asked Fili.

"I don't know. That Malik guy attacked uncle for some reason."

"Really? Why?" Kili wondered what could have provoked him to attack their uncle. And with the company not far away.

"Like I said. I don't know. Malakai was involved, though."

"Did she do anything bad? Or was it because uncle spied on her, while she was bathing?"

"She stopped Malik, so no. Good thing she did too, otherwise he would have lost his head, I'm sure." Fili sighed.

"What did uncle do to make him so angry?"

"I'm not sure. We'll find out. Don't worry about it." And so, they continued riding.

Thorin was silently riding at the front, blending out the chatter of the dwarven company behind him. His thoughts were occupied elsewhere. He couldn't believe that he had done it. When it happened, it felt so...natural, so right, he didn't want to stop. Had she bewitched him? Used some magic to ensnare him in order to gain some heir of royal blood, or was it just for pleasure? His thoughts trailed back to Malakai's and her brothers conversation. She had said 'mate'. He knew the word, but he didn't understand what it meant in their terms. A life partner, or something else? He would have to ask her, but his paranoid mind said otherwise. No, for now, he would wait. He needed time to clear his thoughts of Malakai.

Meanwhile Malik was running through the forest. He needed to hit something. How could her mate be a dwarf? As much as he wanted to blame her for it, he knew that she couldn't control it. He had seen how verdari mates interacted and protected each other from the few who had found their significant other. He sighed and was about to sit down when he caught a scent. Orcs. They were heading right for Malakai and the dwarves. He should never have left. Damn his temper!

 _"Dvazi! I knew they were trouble. I just hope I can get to her before they do."_ And with that, he was off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hobbit. Only my Oc's and the Verdari race**

* * *

'Thinking'

"Normal"

"Elvish"

"Black speech"

"Khuzdul"

"Verrian"

Chapter 12

In the distance she heard what sounded like a sled being dragged through the woods. Standing up she walked over to Gandalf.

"Something is coming," she announced. The dwarves quickly stood up and grabbed their weapons.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" a voice shouted. There stood a small man, dressed in brown robes. Behind him lay a sled and attached to it stood several rabbits. Big rabbits. Malakai relaxed. It was a wizard.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked the strange wizard.

"I was looking for you Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?" Gandalf raised an eyebrow in concern. Or was it curiosity? Malakai didn't know.

"Just give me a minute. Oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was right there, on the tip of my tongue," Radagast exclaimed. He suddenly looks up and curls his tongue.

"Oh, it's not a thought at all. It's just a little-" he began as Gandalf reaches out and pulls a small insect out of his mouth. "stick insect," he finishes. Malakai giggles slightly at the dwarves and the hobbits expressions. They were just too funny. The wizards broke off from the group to discuss whatever was bothering Radagast. Malakai followed them, curious on what was going on.

"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows anymore, at least nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worst are the webs." Radagast started, but Gandalf made a gesture in her direction and they lowered their voices. Malakai huffed. ' _Damn wizards keeping secrets. No fair, we should be allowed to know what is happening. Especially since we have to pass through Greenwood to get to our destination.'_ Just as she was about to creep closer to them, a voice stopped her.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to eavesdrop?" Thorin stepped up beside her.

"Oh, come on. You want to know what they are speaking about too, don't you?" She looked like a kicked puppy, with her pouting lip and big eyes.

"I don't like him keeping secrets either, but we will just have to trust in that he will tell us the more important issues."

"You are no fun. Come on prince, live a little," she told him. He was much too stiff and proper for her taste. How could this stick in the mud be her mate? Orome must hate her or something. He only huffed in response, before grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the conversation.

"Just keep your nose and ears out of it for now," he whispered softly, as if to compensate for the roughness of his gesture.

"Fine," she muttered. Not long after that they heard a howl. And not just any howl.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked nervously.

"Wolves? No, that was no wolf," Bofur answered him. Malakai tensed up, ready for what was to come. Rustling caught their attention as they saw a warg running at full speed towards them. It knocks some of the dwarves down, only for Thorin to kill it. Another appears behind him, but Kili managed to hit it with an arrow, before it was killed by Dwalin.

"Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind." Malakai heard Bilbo say something but ignored him.

"Who did you tell about this quest, beyond your kin?"

"No one."

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf asks again, more forcefully this time.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin looked fearful, something Malakai had never seen.

"You are being hunted," Gandalf stated. ' _Hunted? By who?'_

"We have to get out of here!" Dwalin exclaimed.

"We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted!" Ori replied.

"I'll draw them off," Radagast announced.

"These are Gundabad wargs. They'll outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try," he looked at Gandalf and then his eyes trailed elsewhere. "And I wouldn't be doing it alone."

They all followed his gaze and looked at Malakai. She looked at Radagast and smirked. She began taking off her fur coat when Thorin held onto her arm.

"You cannot go," Thorin told her. She shook her head, smiling.

"Don't underestimate me, Prince. I'll be fine, just you watch," she grinned and handed him her attire.

Radagast has already readied his sleigh and Malakai stepped next to him.

"I hope you're fast enough, wildling," the brown wizard smirked.

"Believe me, wizard. I have spirits with me that can never be outrun." She grinned at him.

Howls echoed through the forest, a pack of wargs running into the trees when suddenly the rabbit sleigh bursted out onto the plains.

"Come and get me!" Radagast laughed.

Out of another part of the forest came Malakai, chased by two wrags. Her light feet quickly widened the gap between her back the razor sharp teeth. Behind a rock, Gandalf was peeping after the pack, watching them disappear behind a hill.

"Come on," he urged as the entire company ran across the plain, after the grey wizard.

In the distance they could hear Malakai, screaming with joy. Her jumps and leaps confused the wargs greatly, and adding to their demise, she slit each of their throats. With her eyes she could make out that the company was soon to cross paths with the pack chasing Radagast. She quickly ran ahead and managed to stop Thorin in his tracks, lightly pushing her hands against his strong and solid chest. She could feel his heartbeat pounding against her hand and his chest rising and falling. He was in a good physical shape to be able to run like that. The pack of wargs ran past them as they stayed quiet, Thorin briefly locking eyes with her.

"Go," she whispered as she ran after the pack.

"Stay together," the wizard ordered. "Move!"

They kept running, over hills and rocks, staying close together. They were just about to run past a rock when Thorin noticed the howls.

"Ori, no! Get back," he pulled on Ori's cape who was just about to run into the orcs sight. Radagast was up front, chased by the pack and at the back the wargs seemed to fall to the floor. Malakai was slicing up one warg after the other.

"Wow, I wish I could run like that." Kili grinned.

"All of you, come on. Quick!" Gandalf urged. The dwarves keep running.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked, taking deep breaths. Gandalf, however, didn't answer. The company suddenly saw Malakai slip and watched on as she fell to the ground. An orc on his warg made their way towards her. The company silently prayed for her to move, but she wasn't fast enough. Suddenly the orc was tackled to the ground and the warg snarled at the figure.

"You stay away from my sister," the figure growled. It was Malik. ' _Thank Orome.'_ He quickly disposed of them and helped her up. They exchanged a look and nodded. Together they would make sure that the others were brought to safety. The company had no time to be thankful, as they had to keep up with Gandalf. They soon saw a large formation of rocks that they moved behind, and not much time passed before they were joined by the twins. Thorin wasn't glad that Malik was back, but couldn't help but feel relieved that Malakai was not wounded.

"Malakai, you're ok," the brothers said, as they moved towards her. She smiled at them.

"Yeah, thanks to this fool of a brother." Malik in return elbowed her side. He put his hand up as a way to silence them. A warg and his rider approached their hiding place, suspecting their presence. Thorin glances over the edge and then nods to Kili, to use his bow. Malakai noticed it straight away and pulled Kili against the rock shaking her head and laying a finger on her lips. Thorin was not pleased at her actions and mouthed to Kili to 'shoot'. Malakai, however, signaled Malik, who was at the other side of the dwarven cover line. He nodded and both snuck away. Thorin gave Gandalf an annoyed glance. Suddenly, the orc fell to their feet, his throat slit all the way to the spine. The warg jumped behind the boulder, with Malik and Malakai riding it, both grinning.

"Run. We shall have some fun with these _Vrossa_." Malik smirked at Thorin. The twins rode off, the orcs renewing their chase after the pair. Gandalf chuckled, nodding at Thorin as if to tell the dwarf that he shouldn't doubt them.

And then they ran, across the plain, as quick as they could. Every now and then they saw the twins, both shooting arrows at the passing wargs. They looked almost elegant, one by one, the wargs were killed. However their numbers didn't seem to dwindle. When the company reached a small rock, more wargs appeared.

"There's more coming!" Kili shouted.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin ordered his nephew. Kili tried his best to shoot rider and warg, even Ori was using his slingshot to fire rocks at the beasts, but not as effective.

"We're surrounded!" Fili shouted. This was when they noticed they were a person short.

"Where is Gandalf?" Thorin asked.

"He has abandoned us," Dwalin grunted as the wargs slowly inched closer.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin ordered. Suddenly, Gandalf's pointy hat popped up behind a rock.

"This way, you fools!" the wizard shouted. Thorin wiped his head around, spotting Gandalf by a rock. He ran over to him, discovering a hole.

"Quickly! All of you!" Thorin shouted at the company.

One by one, the dwarves and the hobbit jumped down into the cave. The twins took the chance to join the others when Malakai noticed the leader of the pack.

"When the head tumbles, the rest will fall," she grinned, and jumped.

It happened too quickly for anyone to react. Malakai flew towards the pack leader, with raised swords, not realising that a warg was also jumping, into her direction. Before it could impale her with its teeth, she managed to get a sword into its gaping jaws but when they collided, the teeth ripped into her.

"Malakai!" Malik shouted.

The shout caught Thorin's attention as he saw how her body was flung against the rock, the warg howling in pain but it was ready to take another bite. She didn't move, blood running don't the side of her face. Before the warg could get close enough, Malik jumped in the way, eyes glowing gold. He let out a roar loud enough to scare the wargs. In that moment, Thorin picked up her lifeless body, flung her over his shoulder and ran towards the hole. He held onto her tightly as he slid down into the cave, Malik following close behind.

"Malakai," Gandalf was by her side immediately, using his magic to bring her mind back. She was still in Thorin's arms when she gasped as her consciousness returned. She blinked a few times and shook her head, holding her wound, hissing at the sharp pain. She felt Thorin's chest fall as he sighed what sounded like relief.

"You idiot, what were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Thorin scolded her, standing up to give himself some height over her.

"I just wanted to take out their leader!" she shouted back at him, although she was glad that she was safe now.

Thorin just looked down at her, not knowing what to say. Instead he took her fur cloak, that he had carried all the way and handed it to her, turning away.

"Just cover yourself up," he mumbled.

That's when she realised that her shirt was ripped and full of holes. She was also covered in her own blood, as well as the black blood of both wargs and orcs. Gross.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with me earlier. Why should I cover up now? Don't you like it?" she said smirking, Thorin giving her an annoyed glare.

"Are you greatly injured?" Oin asked her. She undid her cloak and grabbed the bottom of her shirt to lift it, all of the company looking away instantly, except Oin. Fili had to turn Kili's head away.

"Interesting," he grumbled. Some of them glanced back at her, glad that she only revealed her abdomen and nothing more. Despite the blood the wounds were too shallow even though she had been bitten by a warg.

"The verdari heal fairly quickly. No wound leaves a scar," Gandalf explained.

' _Not all wounds heal,_ ' Malakai added herself as she tied up her cloak. She couldn't wear it anymore. That's when she noticed that something was missing.

"No. No, no, no!" she mumbled, looking and feeling.

"What is it now?" Thorin asked, annoyed.

"My amulet. Malik, mother's amulet. It's gone!" she stammered.

"What?" Malik seemed shocked.

"It must have fallen off when that warg attacked me. I need to get it," she was just about to climb up the ledge when Thorin pulled her back down.

"Let me go!" she snapped at him.

"I am not letting you up there. There is a pack of wargs up there and they are going to rip you to shreds," Thorin informed her.

"But my..." she was about to protest.

"Forget the amulet! I didn't save your life just so you could throw it away," he shouted. Malakai stayed quiet.

" _As much as I hate that karlakii, he is right. Mother wouldn't be happy you joined her, just because of that amulet,"_ Malik comforted her.

"I have a feeling that it will return to you," Gandalf mumbled. It was then that they heard a horn. The elves were here. One orc came tumbling down, an elvish arrow sticking out of it's neck.

"Elves," Thorin said as he yanked the arrow out of it and threw it away in disgust. Malakai just shook her head. She had no right to judge his hatred, as she and Malik hated dwarves. They looked at the path in front of them.

"I cannot see where this pathway leads. Do we follow it or not?" Dwalin asked them.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur exclaimed.

And so they did. Most of the dwarves just wanted to get away from the orcs and elves. As they headed down it, the twins felt a familiar feeling. It was elvish magic, so calming. They knew it, for the elves of Rivendell had visited when they were young. It was thanks to them that their family survived the massacre of their people. Malakai sensed Thorin's presents behind her as he urged her on, although delicately. He still wasn't convinced that the wounds of hers were healing. The path opened up and there it was; Rivendell. It lay in utmost tranquility in the valley, bathed in the light of the setting sun. Thorin seem all too pleased.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy," Thorin accused Gandalf, snapping the siblings out of their daze.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will you will find in this valley is that which you bring yourself," Gandalf replied.

"Do you think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will, but we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."


	13. Chapter 13

_'Thinking'_

"Normal"

 _"Elvish"_

 **"Black speech"**

"Khuzdul"

 _"Verrian"_

* * *

 **Hi! New chapter. Thank you to everybody who has favorited, followed and reviewed! Makes me so happy that people are enjoying it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit. Only My Oc's and the Verdari race**

Chapter 13

The path to Rivendell was steep and slim. The company only had enough space to walk in single file. By the bridge it became easier and when they finally reached the entrance plaza, the dwarves were still on edge.

 _"Mithrandir,"_ a voice spoke behind them. A tall, dark-haired elf walked down the stairs towards them. The twins smiled, recognizing him, although they had not been there since they were nine.

"Ah, Lindir," Gandalf said smiling.

 _"We heard you had crossed into the Valley."_

"I must speak with Lord Elrond," Gandalf told the elf.

"My Lord Elrond is not here," Lindir announced.

"Not here? Where is he?"

The elf was just about to talk when a Horn sounded over the valley. Gandalf smiled at the elf and turned around to see a group of elven riders came over the bridge, however, they didn't slow down.

"Ifridî bekâr! Close ranks!" Thorin shouted while the riders started to ride around the tight circle of dwarves. Malakai felt Thorin tug her by her arm, close to him, as if protecting her. She felt warm at the thought, a light pink tint colouring her cheeks. Malik stood beside Gandalf, his expression blank, but his eyes told her everything. He didn't like what Thorin did but for her sake he didn't do anything.

"Gandalf," Lord Elrond greeted him as he stepped down from his saddle.

"Lord Elrond. _Melon nîn."_ Gandalf bowed. "Where have you been?"

 _"We've been hunting a pack of orcs that came up from the south,"_ he came down from the horse. _"We slew a number near the hidden pass."_ He hugged Gandalf. "Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near."

"That may have been us." At this, the Lord of the Valley turned his attention to the dwarves.

"Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain." Elrond welcomed him.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin was frowning slightly. Malakai sighed, why he had to be rude, she didn't know. But again, she was no better when she first started to travel with them.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror, when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of you."

"Lord Elrond." Malakai stepped out of the crowd of dwarves, walking up to them and stopped by her brother.

"Well, I never believed that I would see you two again so soon. Malik and Malakai, son and daughter of Maukai. You were only small children when your father last visited." Elrond smiled. Thorin looked at the twins as if they had betrayed him. Malakai only smiled at the elf lord.

 _'Typical for elves to think that over a hundred years was soon.'_

"You two have grown, at least you Malik," Elrond noted.

"Well, it's only natural for the oldest to be taller than the younger ones," Malik gloated.

"I'm the same age as you, you oaf. And we ARE the youngest in the entire family, if you haven't forgotten," she nudged her brother who didn't say anything.

"Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests," Lord Elrond told the elves closest to him. The dwarves, of course, didn't understand a word of what he said and were very verbal about it.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin growled. Malakai snorted. She may not speak elvish but Lord Elrond was far different from the King of Mirkwood. The stories she had heard of him weren't exactly pleasant.

"No, Master Gloin, he is offering you food," Gandalf told them with amusement. The dwarves quickly discussed the matter at hand before turning to him.

"Ah, well, in that case, Lead on," Gloin insisted and they all followed.

* * *

 **Later that day**

Malakai walked through the gardens of Rivendell. She appreciated the flowers when she heard the familiar shouts of the dwarves. She followed her ears and was stunned to see all the dwarves, butt naked, swimming in a big fountain. Bombur jumped from up high into the water and six others are sitting on each others shoulders, wrestling. To her surprise, even Thorin was there amongst them and he was laughing.

 _'So he does know how to have fun,'_ she giggled to herself, stepping closer.

"Ah, Malakai. Do you want to join us?" Fili shouted.

"No, thank you. The last time I did it, it didn't end that well," she smiled at him. Thorin shuddered. He didn't want to be reminded of this.

"Oh come on, don't kill the fun." Kili stepped out of the water. "Or are you just shy?" he grinned.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before. And I'm not even a tiny bit impressed," she smirked, putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'tiny', pushing Kili back into the water. All the dwarves broke out with laughter. Kili however, wasn't done with her and he grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her over the edge into the water. Malakai stood, completely drenched but smirking mischievously, splashing a load of water into Kili's face. They all laughed but soon fell silent, but Kili was still laughing. Malakai looked down at herself and then shook her head. Her white shirt has become completely see through.

"Oh grow up, Kili," she smirked. Before she realised it, Thorin was by her side.

"You should know better how to treat women, Kili," he scolded as he lifted her out of the water and onto the ground. "Go and get changed before you catch a cold." She looked at him, before she smiled shyly at him. It certainly appeared that he was growing more anxious of her health and safety. She was the only female in the group after all. He looked at her with uncertainty and had to keep himself from gasping when she placed a tender kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Thorin," she whispered, leaning forward to kiss his cheek, before she headed towards the center of the Valley. A small pink tint crept up on his face but thankfully nobody seemed to notice.

"Malakai, what happened to you?" Lord Elrond asked when Malakai approached him, dripping wet.

"I was pulled into the fun the dwarves were having."

"Indeed." Elrond raised an eyebrow but smiled. "Since you are in need of changing your clothes, would you like to try out some robes from my house?"

"Oh no, I can't. I neither have the grace, nor the height of an elf." Malakai refused, but deep inside she really wanted to. An elven maid appeared behind him with a dress in her arms, presenting it.

"But I had one made just for you." Lord Elrond insisted.

"You flatter me, Lord Elrond."

"Take it as a gift. A token of friendship."

"You have done enough for us. You have saved my kin."

"Malakai, that dress was made just for you, it was meant for you. And it was a request from your father."

"From my father?" she gazed at the dress. "I'll try it on." Lord Elrond smiled and the elven maid walked Malakai to a room.

Meanwhile, the dwarves had dressed themselves again but were still up to no good. Out on the balcony, where Lord Elrond always feasts they had extra tables, short tables, set out for the dwarves. They were already feasting and of course, throwing food and singing songs. The onlooking elves were utterly shocked by the dwarves manners. Gandalf, Thorin and Malik were seated at Lord Elrond's table. Malik had also been given elven robes and his hair was combed too. He didn't seem very comfortable with the tightness of the top part but tried to seem relaxed. There was another reason for his nervousness.

"Where is Malakai," he asked, looking around.

"Your sister had a wet encounter at the fountain," Lord Elrond explained, eyeing Thorin but he only turned his head. "She is changing into a dry attire."

"Well, I hope it suits her better than me," Malik scoffed. Thorin chuckled at the remark.

"Ah, Malakai. The colour suits you. You could challenge Lady Yavanna with this dress." Lord Elrond stood.

"Don't over do it, Lord Elrond. I am no match for a Valar," Malakai's voice came from aback the room.

"Malakai?" Kili stared past the dwarves.

The others followed his gaze to spot Malakai, who was standing in the porch with a long flowing, dark green elven dress. The dwarves had stopped with their game and were also amased by the sight. Now they realised how thin she actually was. Her hair was also washed and braided by the skills of the elves. It was subtle and not over the top. Gandalf smiled brightly and even Thorin turned around. Malik was laughing.

"Good to know that father knows what suits you. He failed with me, look at this. It's horrible." Malakai giggled as her twin turned like a girl to show his clothes.

"You're just not used to be clothed like a gentleman," she smirked.

This caused a laughter to roll through the dwarves. Malik sat back down, grinning to himself. Malakai sat down next to Malik, opposite to Thorin, who was still examining her new look. She couldn't tell if he liked it or not but she was sure that he didn't. He hated elves after all, but she liked the dress and hoped he did to. His attention wasn't on her for long and he returned his attention back to Elrond. This hurt her more than she wished to admit. Her mood sank and she quietly kept eating. Thorin glanced back at her while she looked away. She looked stunning in the dress. Her feminine features were also more profound than he thought. The dress outlined her frame perfectly. Her wide shoulder and hip along with her slim waist. It was telling him that she really was a woman, although she often didn't act like it. He found himself wondering how she would look like in blue. No doubt she would look beautiful. He quickly shook his head, ridding himself of the thoughts. They were not appropriate, she was no dwarrowdam. It would never work, even if he wanted it to.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin-Cleaver. A famous blade forged by the High Elves of the West. My kin. May it serve you well," he handed it back. "And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were forged long ago for the Elven-Goblin Wars. How did you come by these?"

"We found them in a Troll-hoard on the Great East Road shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs."

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?"

Gandalf huffed to himself which caught Malakai's attention. What was the reason for this secrecy? Thorin seemed to feel the need to to leave.

"Excuse me," he muttered as he stood. Malakai gazed after him, nibbling on her food. There was a strange hint of mystery in his sudden thought of leaving.

"The dish could use some fish," she mumbled.

"Is that a request?" Lord Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"If you take any."

"Why not," he smiled.

Suddenly Bofur stepped onto a small pedestal and started to hold a note.

 ** _"There's an inn, there's an inn, there's a merry old inn_**

 ** _beneath an old grey hill,_**

 ** _And there they brew a beer so brown_**

 ** _That the Man in the Moon himself came down_**

 ** _one night to drink his fill._**

 ** _The ostler has a tipsy cat_**

 ** _that plays a five-stringed fiddle;_**

 ** _And up and down he saws his bow_**

 ** _Now squeaking high, now purring low,_**

 ** _now sawing in the middle._**

 ** _So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,_**

 ** _a jig that would wake the dead:_**

 ** _He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,_**

 ** _While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:_**

 ** _'It's after three!' he said._**

The food nearly dropped out of her mouth as she watched the dwarves loony behaviour as they sang and threw food around. But it wasn't the food throwing frenzy that caught her eye. It was Thorin. He had been drinking from a flask of his own and even danced and cheered along with his men. She was in complete awe and when a piece of food landed next to Lindir's head soiling the statue, that's when she couldn't hold it in anymore. She laughed quietly to herself and Malik chuckled. They were a gleeful bunch after all. Bofur jumped off the pedestal and gazed over to Malakai.

"Malakai, would you allow me to lead you into a dwarvish dance?" Bofur asked formally with a bow.

"Since you ask me so nicely, I think I will accept," she smiled. She rose from her seat and Bofur took her hand.

"Come on lads, nice and cheery." Bofur grinned at the company and the Durin brothers stepped onto the tables and started to sing.

While they sang and laughed, Bofur placed one hand on her waist and lead her around the hall. She had trouble keeping up but he kept her steady so she didn't fall. Malakai was having lot of fun. The verdari had tribal dances that were used for rituals and all but this was just pure fun. She laughed as she moved her feet in time with Bofur's, getting more used to the rhythm. She could tell from the singing that the song was nearly over when Bofur spun her around. She was getting dizzy when she suddenly saw the ceiling but she was floating. That's when the company rolled in with their own roaring laughter and cheers. Bofur helped her back onto her feet smiling brightly.

"You're good dancer," he praised her.

"Thank you," she blushed.

The company laughed as Bofur bowed, giving her hand a kiss of courtesy. Meanwhile, Thorin was clenching his fists for reasons he didn't understand. Why was he feeling so jealous? He shouldn't, he can't. He silently cursed himself. Why was his heart doing this? He needed to get his mind back on the quest at hand.

* * *

 **Later that night**

The full moon was shining into the valley, flooding it with a silver light. The sky was clear, stars filling the dark sky. Malakai was sitting on the railing by a very steep drop, watching the moon. Behind her she could hear Thorin and Gandalf argue.

"Our business is no concern of elves," she heard Thorin.

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map," Gandalf tried to talk him into it.

"It is the legacy of my people. It is mine to protect, as are its secrets."

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves." Malakai giggled at Gandalf's remark. "Your pride will be your downfall. You stand in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond."

There was silence. She heard some clothes rustle and Balin whispering 'Thorin, no.'.

"Erebor," Lord Elrond spoke this time. Thorin must have given the map. "What is your interest in this map?"

"It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read ancient Dwarvish, do you not?"

"Moon runes," Elrond mumbled.

"Moon runes?" Gandalf repeated in common tongue. "Of course. An easy thing to miss."

"Well, in this case, it is true. Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written."

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly 200 years ago. It seems you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield. That same moon will shine in two weeks time."

"In two weeks?" Thorin repeated.

"Until then you are very welcome to stay here in Rivendell. Make yourself at home."

Malakai smiled at the moon. Two weeks was a long time to stay in one place. Maybe she could go hunting orcs if Lord Elrond allowed it. But two weeks, doing nothing without worrying about danger, with Thorin close by. She felt her cheeks flush and then she smelled him.

"I suspect you heard every word we said," a baritone voice spoke behind her.

"Two weeks," she looked up at the moon. "Are you patient enough?"

"I have been waiting patiently for 170 years."

"Fair point."

Thorin stepped to the railing and leaned against it, taking in the view very close to her, his arm nearly touching her thigh. They stayed in silence, a silence that was making Malakai nervous. She didn't know what to say. Thorin was in deep thought about the map and choose not to talk.

"You know," she started. "I have been in many places in Middle-earth, all of them different. But the night sky was always the same. That is comforting, isn't it. No matter where you are, the sky is always familiar."

Thorin kept looking into the distance, as if he wasn't listening. She gazed at him, noticing that a silver strand was out of place. She reached out for it, moving it into its place. In that moment, Thorin grabbed her wrist, making her flinch and stood upright, looking deep into her eyes. She was frozen, fixated into his gaze and his face slowly inched closer as his eyes kept peeking down onto her lips. He was very close, they both were, almost touching. And then he was gone. Her heart sank as she gazed after him as he disappeared when she noticed someone else approaching.

"I'm sorry, lassie. I think I scared him off." Balin smiled. She only gazed after Thorin.

"Or maybe you did," he added.

"Probably," she sighed.

"Do you know what it means when a dwarf allows another to touch their hair?" the old dwarf asked her.

"No, what?"

"He either trusts you," he paused. "Or loves you. Mostly it is done with family members or a dwarf's One."

"I think both are very unlikely," she noted with a slight laugh.

"Well, maybe he didn't notice it, but it has been many years since he had such contact with a female."

"Such contact? He never touches women?"

"He was betrothed to another once."

This caught her attention. Thorin was to marry someone else?

"What happened?" she asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"She was killed in an orc raid," Balin explained. Her heart sank. Not only had he lost his homeland and his grandfather, but also his wife-to-be. It dawned her that maybe she would never get his love, after losing one already.

"No wonder he walked away," she mumbled.

"He is a man of honour and respect. Just now," he started to whisper. "You were closer to him than any of us."

"I will keep my distance."

"No, stay by his side. He seems to accept your presence, as of late. He needs your skills." Malakai smiled at Balin who made his way to the sleeping quarters. Unbeknownst to them, Thorin had been listening to their conversation. He silently clenched his fists. He hadn't wished for her to know that. Voices started to echo through the valley which caught Malakai's attention.

"Of course I was going to tell you, I was waiting for this very chance," she heard Gandalf in the distance. "And really, I think you could trust that I know what I am doing."

"Do you? That dragon has slept for sixty years. What will happen if your plan should fail? If you wake that beast?"

"But if we succeed... If the Dwarves take back the mountain, our defences in the East will be strengthened."

"It is a dangerous move, Gandalf," Lord Elrond told the wizard.

"It is also dangerous to do nothing or cut the throne of Erebor, it's Thorin's birthright. What is it you fear?" Gandalf asked the elf.

"Have you forgotten? A strain of madness runs deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mind, his father succumbed to the same sickness." she heard Lord Elrond speak. A strain of madness? What could it mean? "Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall? Gandalf, these decisions do not rest with us alone. It is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle-earth."

"With or without our help, these dwarves will march on the mountain. Their determines to reclaim their homeland," Gandalf mumbled as they walked away.

Malakai tried to lean further forward to catch more of their conversation when she suddenly slipped. Luckily, her reflexes saved her from a fall. And luckily for Thorin, she hadn't heard him gasp from the small fright it gave him. She jumped off the railing and straightened her dress. Thorin watched her from the shadows when she suddenly locked eyes with him. He quickly walked away.

Elves don't need to sleep themselves but due to Lord Elrond frequently having guests, there is a part in Rivendell where beds were provided. The dwarves had insisted of all sharing one room. Malik and Malakai were provided with their own rooms, as well as Gandalf, although Malakai drew the short straw and her room ended up being the one next to the snoring dwarves. She had already gotten used to the volume of the noise and she fell asleep fairly quickly.

Thorin, however, stayed up longer. His mind was mumbled. He had never felt such strong emotion for another female before. Like Balin had told her, he had been with one woman during his long life which his father had arranged with the dwarrowdams father. Her name had been Merealla and both her and Thorin were to be wed back then, to produce heirs of the line of Durin. They had come to care for each other, but have never found themselves in love. When he had heard news of her and her kin's' death by orcs when they were to travel to the Blue mountains for the wedding, he was devastated. Since then, he had shown no interest in any female company despite the fact that the line of Durin wasn't doing well. His nephews had been his hope in that matter, they were still young, but now Malakai had suddenly appeared.

She was completely different from the females he was used to and seemed to lure him in. He wanted to be with her, but she was no dwarrowdam, his people would never approve, even if he loved her. That one time by the lake had a new, unknown feeling bubbling within him and he didn't know if he liked it. All he knew was that he wanted her to continue with them to Erebor. Hopefully during the way he would find his answer.

When he finally fell asleep, his dreams drifted into Erebor. He awed at the familiarity of the stone and runes, the halls in all their glory but it felt different. It felt older and as he walked through the Halls with his robes and crown, he saw his nephew's, older and wiser. Their movements were slow and a little blurred but he could see that Kili had a prideful beard and Fili's had also grown longer. A dwarven child, with raven dark curly hair, was swinging his wooden sword at them, playfully as they laughed. When they noticed Thorin they smiled, bowing to him and the little boy ran towards him. He couldn't hear what he said but the boy ran into his arms, laughing and smiling brightly. He lifted him up to look at his face.

 _'My eyes,'_ he mumbled to himself.

The child grinned at him and when Thorin let him down, he ran off through the halls and Thorin followed. Another child joined him, this time a little girl who was smaller and younger than the boy. Her hair was also dark and she giggled as she looked up to Thorin, only for him to see storm grey eyes. The children ran and ran towards the entrance of Erebor, bright light shining from outside. It was so bright that he couldn't see to whom they were running to, only hearing gleeful laughter of the children and a woman echo through the halls.


	14. Chapter 14

**I finished the rest of the story:) how would you guys like me to post. Once a week until it's done?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit. Only my Oc's and the Verdari race**

'Thinking'

"Normal"

"Elvish"

"Black speech"

"Khuzdul"

"Verrian"

* * *

Chapter 14

It wasn't any noise that woke Malakai, but the sunlight warming her face. Through the window she saw the morning sun climbing up the hill to shine into the valley. She faintly heard the birds sing in the trees. It was a peaceful morning. Too peaceful. She didn't hear the dwarves, nor did she smell her brother, Gandalf, or Lord Elrond.

'Have I overslept again?'

While she was drowned in thought she walked around a corner before bumping into something solid. She let out a small squeak and held her nose.

"Oh goodness, I am so sorry," she apologized. That's when she realized who she bumped into.

"No harm done, at least to me," Thorin mumbled. He gazed down at her while she caressed her nose. "Let me see."

"No, it's fine," she insisted as he reached to pull her arm away.

"You are bleeding," Thorin sighed.

Malakai pulled her hand away and spotted the blood on her hand.

"Oh."

"Hold still," he mumbled.

"No, I can do it myself," she insisted, but he reached for her chin and held it in place. "Let me go!"

"I said, hold still," he glared into her eyes while carefully cleaning her face. She watched his face, smelled his breath. When he was done he didn't let go of her. She felt her legs slowly growing weak from his deep gaze and he gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Then he let her go.

"Be careful next time," he told her while he put back his handkerchief.

"Okay," she mumbled shyly.

"You don't have to sneak behind me, I can hear your steps from a mile away," she said, turning to scold the Durin brothers. Nothing in the world prepared her for what happened after. The boys jumped on her, holding her tight to the floor. Kili grinned mischievously and then began to tickle her. She tried to hold it in but her laughter burst out, ringing through the halls of Rivendell. Some of the other dwarves came to the scene, even Malik who laughed at her demise.

"No! Please stop!" she cried while laughing.

"That's enough!" she heard a voice and the grip from her limbs disappeared. Instead she was lifted up by someone. She took the chance to whipped them around when she felt her hit something, and she fell and landed on something. When she opened her eyes she looked straight into Thorin's, who seemed like he was in pain. She quickly got up and realised the situation.

"I'm sorry," she bowed nervously.

It didn't help that Malik was laughing even more now. Dwalin helped Thorin to his feet, who was glaring at her.

When Malakai left, Malik walked up to him. Thorin looked at him, uncertain on what he wanted.

"If it makes you feel any better, I have a story about her when she was younger. Might make you laugh." That caught the other's attention.

"What would that be, lad?" Bofur asked.

"Well, if you are all listening, I'll tell you of her childhood dream." The dwarves shuffled closer. "When she was little, she decided that she didn't want to be a warrior. Oh no, she walked up to father and declared; I will find a handsome prince and we will get married and live happily ever after. Just you wait and see. He'll come and rescue me from all of you."

The company burst out laughing. Picturing the small but proud Malakai saying that was too much. Even Thorin cracked a smirk at that. She wanted a prince? Oh, the irony was too funny.

Later in the day the twins walked up to the company, mischievous smiles on their faces. Dwalin stared at them cautiously.

"What?" he muttered.

"We thought that since it will be a while until we leave, why not see who's the strongest of all of us?" Malik said. A challenge, one that Dwalin couldn't resist. He was a proud dwarf and had been waiting for an opportunity to put the two brats in their place. They were arrogant and had no respect for Thorin. He would change that. And then they decided the order for the tournament. Malakai was up against against Bifur, the dwarf with parts of an axe embedded in his skull, which causes him to only speak in ancient dwarvish. They sat opposite each other, by a table that they found in one of the halls. They breached each other and waited for Bofur to give the command.

"Okay, ready?" he paused. "Go!"

And then they used all their strength, trying to push their opponents hand down. Their hands trembled, but slowly Malakai was pushing Bifur's hand towards the table. Malik cheered at his sister's strength. The dwarves gaped at the tiny girl. How was she so strong? The next match was between Dwalin and Fili, in which Dwalin won with little to no trouble at all. Then came the match between Kili and Malik. This was won by Malik, much to Kili's dismay. Now it was Dwalin vs Malakai. The dwarves chuckled, thinking that she would lose. The match began, and both parties started to press the other's hand. They kept going back and forth, one almost touching the table to the other doing the same. In the end Malakai managed to slam his hand on the table, a victorious cry escaping her. This made Thorin chuckle a little, he felt a little proud for her being able to beat Dwalin, and now it was the twins turn.

Malakai and Malik were mostly on par. But in the end, with the spirit of the strongest bear, she managed to push her twins hand to the ground. Malakai was overjoyed, a first victory over her brother. Malakai gazed at her final challenger, Thorin Oakenshield. She was a little nervous, especially when she touched his hand. It felt like electricity going through her body. They locked eyes, intensely. When Bofur gave the command she could feel his strength against her hand, and see the muscles flex under his skin. His breath became deeper, she smelt it, clouding her mind. Slowly he pushed her hand towards the table, but if she were honest to herself, she felt weak after all those tests of strength.

"You loose," he whispered, smirking and smashing her hand against the table.

Malakai glanced into his deep blue eyes, the eyes full of joy. She could only frown at his joy and left the celebration as soon as she could. The dwarves cheered at his victory. Thorin could only gaze after her as she left. Using the brilliance of the victory, he used the shadow to walk after her. When he found her, she was looking into the distance of the valley. He didn't dare to approach her, although he wanted to. Her brother was by her side before him.

"Looks like you lost to your prince, dear sister," he laughed, although she stayed silent. "You have proven your strength." He patted her shoulder.

"Yeah," she sighed. Malik left her on her own, Thorin watching her from the shadows. She gazed into the distance.

"Why, Oromë, why are you making me suffer this way?" she spoke to herself, sounding very confused. Thorin's heart sank, he wasn't the only one suffering from this strange feeling.

"Didn't anyone tell you it is rude to eavesdrop?" Malakai said a little louder.

Thorin flinched and he looked at her, although she didn't turn around. He was going to walk up to her, press her against his chest, comfort her, but he turned away. He didn't want to push her over the edge. Late that day, Malakai was walking around when she heard something that sounded like arrows being fired. Around the corner she saw Fili and Kili.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Fili was watching Kili shoot arrows into the sky.

"Well, I'm trying to hit something."

"Like what?"

"A bird, or something."

"What?!" Before she could react, he shot another arrow, everyone watching the arrow fly high into the sky towards a bird. The bird cried, and fell out of the sky. The dwarven brothers gave a small cheer, while Thorin was watching from afar, with Gandalf.

"You idiot dwarf! This is exactly why I don't like dwarves. You have no respect for any sort of life other than yourselves!" Malakai cried and ran down the path.

"What did I do?" Kili asked his brother.

Both ran after her, when they found her with the bird.

"You poor thing," she whispered before glaring at Kili.

"Tell me Gandalf, why does she show so much care for a simple bird?" Thorin asked as he watch.

"Now now, Thorin Oakenshield. That is not a simple bird, not in her eyes. The Verdari love everything living, whether it flies or crawls." Gandalf smoked his pipe. It didn't take long for her to walk into the room, laying the bird onto the table. She snapped the arrow in two.

"Hold still," she told the bird. She pulled the arrow out of its wing. Gandalf gave her a bandage and she immediately wrapped it around the wing. She then took it into her arms and whispered to it, trying to calm the falcon. Thorin was slightly confused at the gentleness she displayed towards the bird. Fili and Kili watched her, as she glared at them. They looked at their uncle, who just nodded his head into her direction. On command the two brothers bowed.

"We're sorry! Can we help you nurture the bird?" they said together.

Malakai just gave them a glance. She didn't know what to say. She had learned from the elders that dwarves don't have a love for what grows and crawls, and she had seen it. She was afraid about the birds fate. Gandalf noticed her resistance and jumped in.

"Let Malakai do it on her own. You might injure the poor thing again," the wizard told the young dwarves. Malakai sighed with relieve and left, searching for Lord Elrond. Fili and Kili looked a bit pained.

"Don't feel ashamed. You should know yourself that dwarves don't have a gentle hand with animals." Gandalf reassured them.

"But I want to help," Kili told the wizard. He mustered the young dwarf.

"Then you can get her the things she needs."

Kili looked at his uncle who nodded. He then ran after her. Meanwhile, Malakai was walking through the garden, with the bird in her arms. She was searching for something, something in the trees.

"Ah, found it," she smiled.

She found a bunch of leaves and tried to reach them. Even standing on the tips of her toes, it was out of her reach. She was more than surprised to see another hand pick the leaves from the branches.

"Are you looking for this?" she took the leaves without asking.

"Oh, you like making me feel small, don't you, Kili?" she grumbled. He grinned at her and then looked at the bird.

"Is it going to be okay?" he asked as he looked over her shoulder.

"With this it will. I asked Lord Elrond if he could use his Elven magic and he needed these leaves." she told him and then looked at him. "Do you want to watch?"

"If I'm allowed?"

"Of course. Come with me," she smiled and took his hand, pulling him after her. From afar on the balcony, Thorin was watching, unconsciously clutching his fist. Back at the dining hall, the dwarves were eating their dinner. The bird was still with Malakai, but it was feeling better. Malakai shared her food with the bird, feeding it while smiling. Thorin was sure that he has never seen her this happy before. What bothered him slightly was, that his nephew Kili was constantly gazing into Malakai's direction.

"You know, Malakai is really adorable," Kili spoke to his brother.

"And? What are you trying to tell me?" Fili finished his drink.

"Well, I was thinking. If I could get closer to her, maybe she could be...you know?"

"First Elves and now you want to move onto a Verdari? What is wrong with you?" Fili sighed.

Kili just looked over to Malakai when they locked eyes. He threw her a wink, and she stuck out her tongue and then grinned. Thorin was clenching his fists again, and he felt jealousy bubble up inside him, but he was lost. He couldn't be jealous of his own nephew, it wasn't right. Should he let his nephew have his way? Something told him that he shouldn't although it was the most logical. Malakai couldn't be his One.

Later, after everyone had their meal he walked towards her without thinking. When she looked up at him, she was about to say something but Thorin cut her off. He took her wrist and placed his hand on hers. He dropped something into the palm of her hand and then let go.

"What is that?" she asked, looking at the small object in her hand.

"Don't lose it," he whispered to her.

Then he walked away, not giving her a second glance. It was in that short moment that she realised that one of his braids was undone. She glanced at the small silver bead in her palm. Not knowing what to do with it, she took the leather band around her neck and threaded it on it. Meanwhile, Thorin was walking back and forth. What had he done? By giving her his bead, he made it clear that he was courting her, and that was wrong. She wasn't a dwarrowdam and he wasn't courting her. Or was he? He didn't know what he was doing.

"Something is clouding your mind, Thorin," Elrond spoke.

"What business is it to you?"

"Decisions are best made with a calm mind and heart. You might send some of your companions to their death if you don't calm yourself." Elrond looked at Thorin, who seemed to ignore him. "Sometimes it's best to follow the heart, instead of the mind." This caught Thorin's attention.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"No particular reason," he said at he gazed into the distance. "She resembles her greatly."

"Whom?"

"Lady Yavanna. Malakai and the Lady of the Valar have a lot of similarities."

"I wouldn't know of your elvish gods."

"Oh, but you do. The one you call Mahal, he is in our tongue, Aule. He is also Lady Yavanna's husband." Lord Elrond smiled. "While the lady loves all things that grow, Lord Aule loves to create with stone and metal. Quite interesting, wouldn't you agree?"

Thorin turned to Lord Elrond but the elf was already gone when he turned around.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: i don't own the Hobbit. Only my Oc's and the Verdari race. In the last chapter I forgot to edit the speech thing. I'll try and edit it if I get some time:)**

 _'Thinking'_

"Normal"

 _"Elvish"_

 **"Black speech"**

"Khuzdul"

 _"Verrian"_

* * *

Chapter 15

That evening the company was relaxing in the halls of Rivendell. Thorin and Gandalf were playing a game of chess, Bilbo was reading a book, Malik was having a nap in the corner while Malakai was stroking the falcon, now named Orion. Bofur was playing something on his flute and the others were busy talking in their native tongue. Malakai looked up every now and then to watch Thorin, when the call of a hawk caught her attention.

"Malik, look! A messenger bird from father!" Malakai jumped up and ran to the railing. Malik was awake straight away, the others also looked up. Gandalf took the chance to place one of his chess pieces.

"Check mate," he grinned, Thorin grunting at his loss.

The hawk had two paper rolls tied to its legs. She untied both of them, handing one to her brother.

 _My dearest daughter,_

 _the birds have told me what has occurred and I congratulate you. I know you must be confused because your mate is a dwarf, but you shouldn't worry. Many Verdari have mates of a different kind, and you know this._

 _I hope you like the dresses that Lord Elrond has made for you. I wish your mother and I could see you._

 _The quest that takes you to Erebor will lead to the forest were an old friend of yours currently dwells. Be cautious. She wasn't happy about your sudden disappearance._

 _I wish you the best._

 _May Oromé watch over you,_

 _Your father_

Malakai smiled at her father's words, feeling a little more at ease but she glanced over to Lord Elrond, who had also noticed the arrival of the hawk.

"There is another dress?" she asked.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." Elrond smiled.

Malik's letter said this:

 _My dear son,_

 _I know that you know of Malakai's bond with Thorin Oakenshield. I ask you to accept it, since nothing can be done to break it. It is difficult for you, I know but remember, it is also difficult for your sister._

 _I want you to continue with her on this quest as the lonely mountain worries me. Something dark is gathering in the north, and its preparing for war with its eyes set on the mountain._

 _I shall see you soon._

 _May Oromë watch over you,_

 _Your father_

Malik was rather shocked at the letter. Something dark was gathering, and preparing for war? It worried him. What was so important about a simple dwarven mountain? He thought about telling Gandalf about this, but not now. While he was thinking about what to do, Gandalf was chuckling to himself.

"Maukai, truly a man who sees and hears all."

"Is he now." Thorin sounded less than impress.

"Oh yes. He is a living legend amongst the Verdari," Gandalf told him and rearranged his chess pieces. It didn't take long, Gandalf and Thorin had started a new game of chess when Malakai arrived, dressed with new elven gowns. This time it was dark blue.

"What do you think this time, brother?" she twirled.

"Hmm?" he looked up. "Looks good," he returned to his letter.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked him.

"No, everything is good," he smiled and walked away.

Malakai glanced after her brother and didn't notice how Thorin was looking at her. To him, there were no words to describe her beauty. While she looked radiant in green, when clad in blue, she looked like a queen. A great urge started to bubble up inside him again, to hold her close and not let nothing hurt her. To run his fingers through her hair, touching her soft cheeks and even more, to just kiss her. He wanted to feel her again like that night by the lake, to embrace her. Realising where his thoughts were trailing, he shook his head and turned his attention back to the chess game. Maybe regretting his decision was a bad idea after all. What has been done has been done and deep down, he was glad that she was not some simple dwarrowdam. Although he wouldn't admit it outloud that he is happy about it, at least not yet.

"What is this?" he heard Malakai's voice next to him. She was curiously peeking over his shoulder.

"This, my dear, is a game of chess." Gandalf smiled at her.

"What is the aim of this game?" she asked.

"You move your pieces to defeat the King." Gandalf showed her the figurine that symbolised the King. She studied it carefully.

"Can you teach me?" her eyes twinkled with excitement. Gandalf chuckled and even Thorin smiled.

"Very well, my dear. Here, sit with me and we'll see what we can accomplish."

Gandalf took his time explaining to her what the role of every chess piece was and where their place was on the checkerboard. Gandalf placed the shortest figurines, the pawns, in a row.

"The can only move by one square and only forward except for the first move. Then you can decide if they can move one or two squares, but only once. To take out another piece they have to stand diagonal to that piece," he explained. Malakai nodded and he placed two tower like piece into the corners.

"These are the rooks. They can move over an unlimited amount of squares but only up, down, left and right," she nodded again. The next pieces were two horses.

"These are the knights," Gandalf explained and Malakai giggled. "They can move in a wheel shape. Two squares ahead and one to the side, in any direction. They are also the only pieces that can jump over others." Then he took out two new pieces.

"These two are the bishops. They can also move over an unlimited amount of squares but only diagonally." Again, she nodded. Thorin quietly watch her while she took in all the new information.

"This here is the King. He is the most important piece. He can only move one square into any direction but he is not allowed to be taken out. If he can be taken out and not escape, then you lost." Gandalf looked at her and placed the King onto his square.

"And this," he held up the last piece. "This is the Queen. She can move into any direction without limit."

"Seems like she is the most powerful piece," she looked at the wizard who only smiled at her.

"Let's see if you have understood. Why don't you play against Thorin?" he stood, offering her his seat. She briefly locked eyes with Thorin, who seemed more than ready. As she sat down she looked at the pieces.

"White begins," he told her and she placed the first piece. Time passed slowly as the two used strategy after strategy to defeat the other. Thorin felt distracted. He kept watching her, in her blue dress, analysing every move he made. He took pride in his mastery of chess but he had his difficulties playing against her. Her appearance was more than distracting. Although it was her first game, she slowly started to get the upper hand. Malakai took her queen and placed it on a square to which Thorin sighed and leaned back.

"What do you call this again?" she asked. Gandalf looked at the board.

"Oh. That's called a checkmate. You have won," he smiled and patted her shoulder. Malakai grinned, proud at her victory and even Thorin, although he didn't want to admit it, was glad that she was smarter than she looked. Suddenly a yawn caught their attention.

"I'm going to bed." Bofur stretched. That was when Malakai realised that the sun had set. They all agreed with Bofur and all went to their rooms. Malakai helped Thorin put away the chess game, asking him if he wanted a rematch the next day.

"I'm not letting you win next time," he answered.

"Good. Otherwise it would be boring," she smirked as she walked to her door. She paused when she opened the door, looking over to Thorin, who had also stopped. He looked at her with strange eyes.

"You look beautiful in blue," he told her, before disappearing into his room.

That night, Thorin had another strange dream that he had no control over. Again, he was in Erebor walking through the Halls. Every dwarf he encountered bowed to him addressing him as King. It was a strange feeling and when he reached the Throne, he was awestruck. Next to Balin stood Malakai, who was conversing with him. She wore a dark blue dress, her hair was braided with pearls and beads, wearing a silver tiara. His eyes didn't fool him, it was a tiara of dwarvish design. While they were talking, a child came running from behind him, followed by a dwarrowdam. Thorin remembered the child. That little boy with his blue eyes. He ran against Malakai's legs, who looked at the child, pleasantly surprised. Balin waved at the child while the dwarrowdam bowed to apologise.

'My Queen,' he said.

Malakai only smiled and lifted the child up into her arms when her eyes met with Thorin's. The child also looked at him smiling, hugging Malakai's neck while pressing his face against hers tightly. Thorin felt bewildered to what happened before him. In his head the dots started to connect. Malakai was his Queen, his wife and this child was their own, his heir. Suddenly he felt a small and warm hand touch his. As he looked down he saw the little girl with Malakai's eyes, indicating with her upward reaching arms that she wanted to be lifted up, too. As he took her in his arms, Malakai stepped closer to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. The children made a 'blegh' sound, Malakai giggling. Thorin was perplexed. Was this where his future was going with her? Was everything going to work out? Although she wasn't of his kin, it felt so good, so natural standing next to her with those two children, who only existed in his dream.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit. Only my Oc's and the Verdari race**

' _Thinking_ '

"Normal"

 _"Elvish"_

 **"Black speech"**

"Khuzdul"

 _"Verrian"_

* * *

Chapter 16

When Malakai woke up she felt sick, very sick. When she sat up in her bed, dizziness overcame her and she almost fell to the floor. A terrible headache was haunting her. She could only think of one person who could help her. She walked out of her room, to Lord Elrond's chambers.

"Good morning, Malakai. You don't look so well."

"Lord Elrond, I need some help," she told the elf.

"I can ease the pain but that is all I can do," he said after using his magic.

"What is wrong with me? I have never been this sick before."

"That's probably because you have never had morning sickness before, my dear."

"Morning sickness? But only pregnant women suffer from this," she told him when she realized what she had just said.

"There is life growing inside of you," he confirmed. "It is too early to tell for sure what the gender of the child will be."

So it really was happening. She had conceived from that one moment. It didn't surprise her. She had learned from the other Verdari that when two mates found each other, the first time would always result in a child, although she had never truly believed it. She stood up and walked over to Lord Elrond.

"Lord Elrond, please, don't utter any of this to the others."

"You have my word, but may I ask," he smiled and leaned down to her ear. "Who is your mate?"

"A stubborn dwarf king," she sighed. Lord Elrond smiled, lightly placing his hand on her shoulder.

"There is nothing wrong with that."

"I know," she smiled and left the room.

The walk through the garden calmed her greatly. The falcon Orion was sitting on her shoulders, cleaning his feathers with its beak. It's wing was already fully healed but he had decided to stay. She grumbled of how she should tell Thorin about this. Should she even tell him? Would he even accept the child? When Kili suddenly appeared in front of her, the bird took flight, afraid of the dwarf.

"Why does he fly away when he sees me?" Kili asked.

"You shot an arrow at him," she couldn't believe the dwarves naivety.

"Oh yeah," he grinned sheepishly.

"You're impossible," she smiled, shaking her head.

Up on the balcony, the bird gave Thorin a small fright when it landed on his shoulder. He still hadn't become used to the bird. Whenever it wasn't with Malakai it always came to him. And he knew the bird only left Malakai if it saw Kili. Why Orion flew to him, he didn't know and he didn't care. Instead he scanned the gardens for his nephew. He found him, standing next to Malakai and what he saw seemed to spark anger inside him. Kili's face was dangerously close to hers. However, he suddenly jumped back. Had he seen the bead?

"Uncle's bead? Why do you have it?" Kili asked her.

"You mean this? He gave it to me a few days ago," she told him.

"Do you even know what that means?"

"What means what?"

"When a woman receives a bead from a man that means he is courting her."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow. "Interesting."

So he didn't hate her after all. She smiled softly. Did that mean he really wanted to be with her? That he would accept their child? She hoped so.

"Do you want him to?" Kili mumbled.

He looked like a kicked puppy, with his eyes downcast and pouting lips. She sighed. It was clear to her now that he fancied her, but she had been too caught up in thinking about the child and how to tell Thorin. She placed her hands on his cheeks and lifted it up and looked him in the eyes.

"Hey. Look at me." He glanced up at her. "I'm sorry that it hurts you. But it is something that is out of our control. Oromé never meant for us to be together. I was destined to be with your uncle, as he is to me. But do not let this bring you down. In time, you will find one to love. But for now we have to focus on the task at hand. Thank you for telling me it's meaning." Malakai leaned up and kissed his forehead. Kili smirked and nodded. He leaned over and rested his forehead on hers, before they parted.

"Maybe it's a good thing. I always wanted a sister, as I told you earlier. But I guess if you're with my uncle that would make you my aunt." He extended his hand to her. "May I escort you to dinner?" Malakai raised an eyebrow.

"You may," she smiled, taking his hand.

They walked together, Kili leading her up the stairs. When they walked towards the balcony, they saw Thorin although he didn't give them one glance. Only when Malakai told Kili she would go ahead, did the dwarf turn around. He saw his nephew looked at him in a different way.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"What do you want, uncle?" Kili replied, with a new found courage and determination. "Why are you courting Malakai?"

Thorin was silent. It was a question that he didn't know how to answer. The fact that his own nephew was becoming so close to her had somehow angered him. She had shown Kili a smile that she had never shown him, and this made him jealous, although he didn't want to admit it. He couldn't be jealous of his own nephew, that wasn't right. And he couldn't tell him that either. The only possible way for Kili to know he has to stay away from her was, with the bead. It had worked but now Kili was standing up on his own feet, asking why. And so, he walked past him, without a word.

Later that evening, Malakai was taking a stroll when she noticed the Hobbit on the balcony. Bilbo was alone, watching the birds return to the valley. Malakai saw the hobbit and decided to join him. He seemed rather nervous to have her beside him.

"It's calming here isn't it. Nothing like the Shire, but just as beautiful," she smiled.

"I don't think the Shire can be compared to this," Bilbo insisted.

"But of course. Forests and river and a calming air, that was the first I saw in the Shire. If I was a Hobbit, this would truly remind me of home."

"And where is it?" he asked. "Your home."

"A village in the forest to the east. It's a dark and evil forest but nothing ever dares to attack our village. We live in wooden houses built around the trunks of the trees, who offer us shelter. Generation upon generation live in one house. The biggest house is that of the chieftain. There is also a river not far from the village. There, me and my brother's learned how to fish and swim and we…." she paused, feeling a stinging pain in her heart.

"You must miss it," Bilbo smiled.

"Yes, it has been a long time since I left," she swallowed. "We are very alike, you and I. Both of our kin have a love for nature, only that you live in the light and mine, choose to live in the dark."

"Still, you shine very brightly," Bilbo grinned, which also made her smile

The two said their farewells for the night and Bilbo went to sleep. Malakai stayed on the balcony, sitting cross-legged on the floor, eyes closed, listening to her surroundings. Her mind wandered through the valley, to the water, through the trees. She heard it all, especially the heavy steps behind her, and she knew to whom they belonged.

"What are you doing at this time of night?" a voice asked.

"I'm listening to the voice of Arda," she said, with her eyes still closed. Thorin, who was now standing next to her, gave her a sceptical glance. "It's a way of sharpening your senses. Do you want to join me?" she looked up to him. He paused for a moment.

"My hearing isn't as good as yours."

"That's because you don't listen. Come, sit," she patted the floor next to her and he sat down. "Close your eyes, then your ears will open." Thorin did as she told him and all grew quiet. His breathing slowed down, and he seemed to become more relaxed.

"What do you hear?" she asked him.

"I hear...you talking," he teased. Malakai frowned at him, but he saw amusement shine in her eyes. He closed his eyes again and listened. "Many things. I hear the water and the wind." he answered with a slight smile.

"And what do you feel?" he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Feel?"

"Close your eyes," she whispered. While he had his eyes closed, she let her hand hover over his.

"Can you feel it?" he opened one eye and glanced down.

"Do you mean the sweat of your hands?" she punched his arm to which he just smiled. He closed his eyes again when a breeze came.

"I feel the wind," he told her.

"Very good. Now, open your eyes," she said and so he did. "Look around you. What do you see?"

Thorin gazed into the distance.

"I see the night sky, the stars, the moon," he turned to look at her. "I see you, your curly hair, your bronzy skin, your beautiful eyes shining in the moonlight."

She couldn't help but blush. What was he saying? This was too much for her. She stood up.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep," she mumbled. She was just about to leave when she felt his hand around her wrist. They locked eyes for a moment.

"You're not done with your lesson yet," he stepped close to her. It made her nervous. She knew how this training routine went and she was a little afraid of how it was going to end.

"What do you smell?" she asked. He leaned over her, lightly pressing his nose against her hair. His scent hit her nose, clouding her mind.

"You," he whispered. They locked eyes again and she swallowed.

"What….can you taste?" she mumbled. He brushed a curl out of her face while he slowly leaned down towards her. She could feel his breath on her face as their lips drew closer.

"You," he whispered. Their lips almost touched when suddenly a strange weight landed on his head.

"Orion?" Malakai sounded both surprised and happy so see her feathered friend. Thorin however silently cursed the bird. While Malakai tended to the bird, he left. She was silently relieved but also very disappointed.

"Oh Orion, what am I to do?" she asked the bird, but he stayed silent.

That night, Thorin's dream took a strange turn. He was sitting on his throne with his crown and his subjects serving him. But he felt alone. He searched aimlessly for the children's laughter, for Malakai, but there was no sight of them. He searched for her when he reached the entrance of Erebor, where Balin stood.

'Where is she?' Thorin asked him. 'Where is Malakai?'

'Malakai? She returned to her people, don't you remember?' Balin answered. 'You don't miss her, do you?' That question was filled with hostility.

'I…' he wanted to say something when he noticed that a crowd had gathered.

'You miss that Verdari?' a dwarf from the crowd asked.

'Do you love her?' another asked.

'She's not one of us,' another grumbled.

'She is a witch of the wilds!' another accused her.

'A beast without mercy!' another shouted.

'She is ruthless. A monster!' another shouted.

'Monster! Monster! Monster!' the crowd chanted as Thorin's anger rose inside of him.

'Enough!' he shouted against the crowd who kept chanting. 'You will not disrespect her! She is my…!'

Thorin sat up, bathed in sweat. He rested his head on his hands, panting heavily. When his breath calmed down, he looked around to see if he awoke any of the others. The snoring confirmed that they were all still sleeping so he got up to stretch his legs, clear his mind, breath some fresh air. As he stepped outside the room and into the corridor, his eyes fell on the door of Malakai's room. His nightmare came flashing back. Was she even behind that door? Without thinking he slipped through the door into the room, quietly closing the door behind him. And surely, there she was, sleeping peacefully, her breathing calm. Slowly he walked up to her bed, not wanting to wake her. He sat down on the floor, next to the bed and examined her face.

"What are you doing to me, little wildling?" he whispered as he stroked her face gently. Although she didn't wake up, her face responded to the touch with a smile and a humm.

"If only you were a dwarrowdam. I wouldn't resist to take you," he whispered with a smile, kissing her forehead, while gently running his fingers through her hair, lifting them and letting them slide through the gaps. He laid his head onto the pillow, pressing his forehead against hers, eyes closed. Minutes passed until he was satisfied and returned to his bedroll. This time he slept calmly with her scent still in his nose.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next day, Malakai took a well deserved warm bath. It was very relaxing and calming with the lavender oils. Lord Elrond provided her with clothing and this time, a dark blue gown with pearls around her shoulders, which were free of clothing. It nearly went up to her knees and was tight around her body, but she loved it nonetheless. She tied her hair in a pony tail and ran out into the corridor. Looking for Orion, she ran to the gardens, barefoot. Thorin was relaxing on his own when he saw the blur of a dark blue gown. His eyes followed when he saw Malakai. He followed her and watched her as she ran over the grass. She giggled and laughed as she chased the hawk. Thorin smiled at her happiness.

"You are smiling more," he said. She lay down on the ground and picked up a small hedgehog she found close by.

"If you think I'm doing it for your attention, you are flattering yourself," she stared up to him.

Thorin chuckled and crouched down to look at the small creature in her arms. Orion, who felt left out, sat down on Thorin's shoulder and started to nibble on his ear and braids. Thorin wasn't very impressed.

"For being raised in the wild, you don't seem to have the instinct to kill," Thorin muttered as he pet the hedgehog. Malakai bristled slightly at his words.

"We can't all be perfect." She looked away, secretly loving him paying attention to her. She felt his large fingers gently massage her leg but then she felt something warm. She jerked when she felt warm lips on the back of her foot and snapped her head to see Thorin tenderly placing his lips onto her sensitive skin. He started to work his way up her leg and stopped at her knee. He pressed his lips to it gently, never taking his eyes off her face. She felt her cheeks glowing with heat and her heart nearly bursting out of her chest. Their eyes stayed locked as his face drew closer to hers, their lips almost touching.

"Uncle Thorin! Malakai!" They both froze when they heard Fili and Kili call them. He looked at her before he got up and left. Malakai panted to calm herself from this. He was coming closer and although she was waiting for the moment they could finally lock lips, she was also afraid of it. She blushed at the thought and looked at Orion who was sitting on the grass. But then she smiled. She somehow liked where this was going.

The next day was without any events. Thorin was back to his old self, ignoring her or just watching her from a distant. She felt a little betrayed because of it but he only didn't want to raise any suspicion amongst the company. And he had something else on his mind because tonight, was the night of the moon they had been waiting for, for two weeks. Malakai decided to join the small group going to a place where the map could be read in the moonlight. Lord Elrond placed the map onto a glass table, while Gandalf, Bilbo, Balin and Thorin waited patiently. The clouds parted and revealed a crescent moon, which shone down to them, causing the glass table to glow. Only from a distant could Malakai see the blue runes appearing on the map.

"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's day will shine upon the keyhole," Lord Elrond read.

"Durin's day?" Bilbo asked.

"It is the start of the Dwarves' new year when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together," Gandalf explained.

"This is ill news," Thorin mumbled. "Summer is passing. Durin's day will soon be upon us."

"We still have time," Balin stepped in.

"Time for what?" Bilbo asked.

"To find the entrance," Balin explained. "We have to be standing in exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened."

"So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain?" Lord Elrond asked.

"What of it?" Thorin asked, a little annoyed at the elves interest.

"There are some who would not deem it wise." The elf handed him the map.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

"You are not the only Guardian to stand watch over middle-earth." And with that, he left. Gandalf stood there, grumbling at this information.

"Gandalf, I can sense it," Malakai spoke when Elrond was gone. "Something evil is watching."

"Then I shall trust your senses. You must leave, with the first sunlight. I shall meet with you in the mountains," Gandalf whispered and then he left.

 _ **Somewhere else**_

Deep in the night a lone orc climbed onto a ruin and a solitary rock formation. He was met by growling wargs and he turned towards a pale orc. He was tall, with scars littering his back, one arm replaces with a metal claw. The small orc bowed slightly and spoke.

" **The Dwarves, Master we lost them. Ambushed by elvish filth, we were…** " he was about to continue when the pale orc spoke.

" **I don't want excuses. I want the head of the dwarf king!** " he walked towards the orc.

" **We were outnumbered, there was nothing we could do. I barely escaped with my life,** " he tried to explain.

" **Far better, had you paid with it,** " the pale orc grinned and picked him up by the throat with his metal claw. He threw him away and the wargs started their midnight feast on his body.

" **The Dwarf scum will show themselves soon enough. Sent out word there is a price on their heads,** " he shouted. The warg riders rode out into the night with howls and growls, when the pale orc noticed something shimmering on the floor. He picked up what appeared to be an amulet and sniffed it, grinning as he recognised the scent.

" **My little Bird,** " he growled as he licked his lips. It was time for her to return to him.


	18. Chapter 18

' _Thinking'_

"Normal"

" _Elvish"_

" **Black speech"**

"Khuzdul"

" _Verrian"_

Chapter 18

While Gandalf attended the meeting of the council, the rest of the company packed their belongings. Thorin looked over if everyone was there when he noticed the twins. They had also packed and left the elven attire. Malik was dressed in his usual wild clothing while Malakai wore a new white shirt. Her other one had been ruined beyond repair. She had also undone her braids and she looked as wild as she always did. Thorin walked up to them.

"The road will only become more dangerous. You can go back to your forest," he told them.

"Gandalf assigned me to this quest and I will see it to the end," she smiled at him with a determined twinkle in her eyes.

"And I'm not leaving my sister's side," Malik added. Thorin ignored Malik's comment and looked down at Malakai.

"You don't have to do this," he said softly.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but I pity you. I know that misfortune has pierced your heart. It is painful, I have felt it myself. But unlike you, I have a home and a family I can return to. And by Oromë, I swear I will return you to yours," she tells him.

Thorin couldn't help but smile. He had given her the choice to leave but she wanted to stay. It warmed his heart knowing that she would stay by his side, although he didn't know for how long.

"Then hurry," he ordered them.

As they left Rivendell, Malakai gave it one more parting glance when she saw a blond woman in white robes, standing on the balcony.

"Malik, look!" she pulled her brother's arm. "It's Lady Galadriel."

"There is nobody there," Malik said. She looked back at the balcony, but the woman was gone. "You're seeing things." She sighed and decided to let it go. But one thing was sure. Lady Galadriel was in Rivendell.

"Be on your guard. We're about to step over the Edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths. Lead on," Thorin ordered.

"Aye," the old dwarf answered.

Bilbo stopped to look back. He gazed at the valley where Rivendell lay, surrounded by waterfalls and bathed in the light of the rising sun.

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up," Thorin told him.

"I'm sure this wouldn't be the last time you will see it." Malakai smiled at the Hobbit. "Don't be so harsh on him," she whispered to Thorin when she walked past him.

And so the company walked on, out of the valley and towards the mountain pass. They walked throughout the day with only short breaks. During their hike, Malakai stayed by her brothers side. She felt that she needed some space from the Dwarf King and that he needed it too. The moments they had shared in Rivendell had confused her to some extent and the fact that she was pregnant, didn't make it any easier. She had to tell him at some point. Thorin didn't seem in any way distressed that she wasn't right next to him. On the contrary, he seemed to relish in the closeness. As lunchtime approached, the company had finally found a clearing to sit and eat lunch.

"Do you want us to hunt?" Malakai asked Thorin. He looked at the twins before nodding.

"That would be appreciated," he mumbled.

When they disappeared between the trees, Thorin ordered a fire to be started and looked for a place to sit and relax for a moment. Not long after, the twins returned with a bag filled with something that was still moving. The Dwarves were looking forward to a nice warm meal and waited with baited breath to see what the two Verdari had brought. Malik dumped the bag's content which made the company's jaws drop.

"Fish?" Bofur mumbled confused.

"Yes, fish. Do you have a problem with that?" Malik snapped. Bofur quickly shook his head.

"Well then, let's cook it," Bombur rubbed his hands and made his way to the pile.

"We are not cooking it," Malik stopped him. The dwarves started at them before breaking into a heartfelt laughter.

"Of course we are. Can't eat fish raw."

The twins expression stayed stoik and slowly the company understood they weren't kidding.

"But…" Bofur started. "We can't."

"Well, I'm starving," Malik growled and reached for a fish that was still wriggling. The company watched with revulsion as he ripped the fish's head off and then took a bite out of it while repeating the process and handing one to his sister.

"I want to try it." Kili stepped forward with a brave face.

"Here." Malik handed him the dead fish and Kili took a bite. He pulled a face of surprise and quickly swallowed when the twins broke out with laughter.

"You really aren't made for raw meat." Malik clapped his hands with amusement.

"Of course you don't have to eat it raw. Go on, cook yourself some," she smiled at Bombur.

The delicious smell of roasted fish soon filled the air. Malakai had another idea.

"Dori would you like to help me?"

"What is it?"

"Can you fill this with water and boil it? I want to make some tea."

"Oh, what a marvelous idea," the dwarf grinned.

Soon after, Malakai had returned with some herbs which she crushed and blended in a small bowl. Then she let the herbs swim in the water. When the water had changed colour, everyone received a cup.

"If any of you complain about this, I shall cut out your tongues. Malakai makes the best teas," Malik warned them.

"You made this blend, lass?" Balin asked.

"Yeah," she smiled shyly. The company smirked at her tinted cheeks. "If you don't like it, it's fine." Then she whispered something to Malik before punching his side.

Despite the warning, they all took a sip and then a synchronized sigh.

"It's sweet? How?" Bilbo asked.

"Sweetroot," Malakai answered.

"Sweetroot?"

"It's wood with a sweet taste."

"The Verdari truly have a great understanding of herbs." Dori smiled, pleased with the tea. The others also felt the tea to be very delicious.

"What other great secrets of nature do you keep from us?" Bofur asked. The twins exchanged glances when Malik reached into his bag and pulled out a small pouch.

"How do you dwarves stand with a good smoke?" Malik grinned mischievously. The dwarves gasp with excitement.

"Hey, Malakai. Catch," Kili called out to her. Swiftly she caught an apple.

"Thank you," she smiled and pleasurably took a slow bite. She loved apples and unbeknownst to her, she showed it a bit too much. Thorin was watching her as the juices of the fruit traveled down her hand and dripped to the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

' _Thinking'_

"Normal"

" _Elvish"_

" **Black speech"**

"Khuzdul"

" _Verrian"_

Chapter 19

As they walked on, the sun began to set.

"We need to find shelter before the sun disappears," Thorin urged.

They quickened their pace a little when a familiar scent hit Malakai's nose.

"Malik, do you smell it?" she asked her twin. He sniffed.

"Aye, its close," he agreed and both left the path and wandered into the forest.

"Hey, where are you two going," Bofur called after them.

The twins didn't react, so the company followed them. They climbed over fallen trees and up small hills, when they heard the sound of water. They reached a small clearing where there twins have already dropped their belongings. Behind them was a cliff where steaming water came pouring out of the rock into different sized and depthed pools. The company was awestruck. A hot-spring.

"By my beard! What a find," Bofur gasped.

The twins smiled at each other and everyone helped setting up the camp. Malakai went looking for firewood while Malik went hunting with Kili. After they all had dinner, the company relaxed in the hotspring. Only Malakai and Thorin stayed by the fire. They were eating slowly and Bilbo wished, he had as well. The two young Durin heirs and Malik were having a water fight.

"Malakai, come join us," Kili called out.

"No, thank you," Malakai waved him off.

"You dare to share a bath with my sister?" Malik glared at Kili and then playfully pushed him under water. Malakai was glad that her brother seemed to accept the presence of the dwarves more than before.

"Your nephew is different," she noted, trying to spark a conversation with Thorin.

"He is young. He hasn't seen 100 winters," he answered.

"And you?" she asked curiously.

"Close to 200." He didn't look at her.

"So, you are indeed older than me. I have counted 135 winters." Malakai grinned.

Thorin looked over to her. It didn't surprise him that she was younger than him. Although it did make him feel uneasy. Was it really okay to court a woman who was 60 years younger than him? He was already growing old but she was still in her prime. He would most certainly die of old age before she even showed any signs of ageing. At least that was his assumption. From their appearance, they looked as if they could reach ages that a dwarf could only dream of. He reached for a curl and twirled it between his fingers, which Malakai ignored. She was more occupied with her dinner. Suddenly she was lifted up from behind.

"Stop flirting and have some fun," Kili announced as he carried her over to the pools.

"No, Kili! No, no, no!" she tried to free herself but then she was thrown into the water. The company laughed, even Malik. Malakai growled and stepped out of the pool, drenched. She walked back to the fire where Thorin was silently chuckling, although she didn't look amused. Thorin glanced back to Kili and shook his head.

"Sorry," he called out. Malakai stayed silent and the company decided that they had enough fun. As they all got dressed, Malakai let out a high pitched sneeze. This made the company laugh.

"Oh, be quiet," she grumbled.

"You should dry your clothes," Thorin told her and she agreed by standing up and walking away from the group.

Moments later, Malakai slipped into the warm water while Malik hanged up her drenched clothes by the fire. At these times, she was glad that her brother was here. Songs and laughter soon filled the air and Malakai enjoyed her moment of privacy. Time passed when she heard someone get into the pool next to hers. She peeked over the ledge and saw Thorin below her, his arms stretched out either side of him and leaned against the wall. His eyes were closed and she allowed herself to reach down to poke his nose.

"Hello," she grinned. He looked up to her, smiled and closed his eyes again.

"I apologise for my nephews behaviour," he said as he locked eyes with her.

"No harm was done." She smiled at him and started to play with his hair, running her fingers along his scalp or catching a streak and let it twirl through her fingers. Balin's words came back into her mind. If Thorin let her touch his hair he either trusts her or loves her. She wondered which one she was.

"Thorin, what am I to you?" she asked him, slightly afraid of the answer.

He gazed up to her, seeing the nervousness on her face. What was she to him? He didn't know. He liked it when she was close, when she was smiling. He liked it when she played with his hair and he had to admit, that he liked it when he was alone with her. Like now. He reached up with one hand and gently stroked her cheek.

"You are important to me," he mumbled.

Malakai's cheeks flushed bright red and he chuckled. Her heartbeat was so loud to her that she was afraid he could hear it. Drowning in embarrassment, she hid behind the ledge. She was important to him? This is probably the sweetest thing he has said to her, and it made her more than happy. If she was important to him, could she tell him about the child? He deserved to know since it is also his child. But what if he would resent her? But he should be educated enough to know that the chances of receiving a child would be very high after what they had done.

"Thorin?" He looked up into her eyes. "There is something I need to tell you." She took a deep breath as his eyes seemed to burn holes into her mind with curiosity. She swallowed. "I…"

"Oh, you are still here?" Bofur looked at Thorin. "Do you want some ale?"

"No, thank you," Thorin mumbled.

"Alright. Where is Malakai?" he asked.

"Enjoying her privacy," Thorin told him, with a slight glare.

"Ah." Bofur immediately understood and left.

Malakai had hidden behind the ledge for reasons she didn't know. She couldn't tell him yet and that pained her. She should have more courage than that. While she grumbled to herself, Thorin had enough of his bath. She allowed herself some revenge and peeked over the ledge, watching him change. He was far more muscular than she thought, with a broad figure, wide shoulders, strong arms and powerful thighs. The typical figure of a dwarf, although he seemed a degree thinner than the others, but still masculine all the same. He had already put on his trousers, when he noticed her gawking at him. She quickly hid but it was too late.

"Was that revenge for what I did?" He asked as he walked over to her pool.

"S-sorry," she stammered quietly.

"No harm done," he said as he put on his tunic. "Don't fall asleep in the water."

"I wouldn't. I'm getting out now anyway," she told him and was just about to climb out of the pool.

"Wait," he said before he left. She looked after him and saw how he checked if her clothes had dried. He then gathered them before returning to her. "Where you really thinking about running around bare?"

Her face flushed bright red, realising what would have happened.

"Thank you," she mumbled as she hid her face in her clothes. Thorin smirked and patted her shoulder.

"Come, get dressed," she hesitated. "I wouldn't look."

He turned his back to her, shielding her from the others. She glanced at him, contemplating if she should change here or go somewhere else. It wasn't as if he had never seen her skin before, but she still felt nervous. She hesitated for a while but he didn't turn around. When she felt comfortable enough she stepped out of the pool. She dried herself off, when suddenly Bifur walked to the trees to take a leak. She hid behind Thorin, pressing herself against his broad back. When Bifur returned to the fire she quickly got dressed.

"I'm done," she mumbled shyly.

He turned to her and let his eyes wander over her figure.

"Let's join the others," he said, smiling at her and gently placed a hand on her waist as he led her back to the fire. The sight that met them was shocking. The whole company, including Malik and Bilbo, were swaying around and singing.

"What is happening to them?" Malakai asked.

"Do not worry. They are just drunk," Thorin chuckled. Malakai was utterly confused. Drunk? What was that?

"Drunk?" she asked.

"You don't know what that is?"

"I have never heard of this," she admitted.

"Your brother seems to be making the experience right now."

"Hey, Malakai. You should try this stuff. It's really good," Malik slurred.

"You smell strange."

"Come on, try it. Try it, try it, try it."

"You shouldn't. Who knows what will happen."

"Why?"

"When someone is drunk, they lose control over their body and mind, lose their sense of danger and shame."

"Then why do it?"

"Before that happens, it's a nice feeling. It depends on how much your body can take. I guess your brother didn't need much."


	20. Chapter 20

_'Thinking'_

"Normal"

 _"Elvish"_

 **"Black speech"**

"Khuzdul"

 _"Verrian"_

 **Hi! Sorry I haven't posted for a while. Haven't had time^^ but here is chapter 20! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 20

As they walked on, the sun began to set.

"We need to find shelter before the sun disappears," Thorin urged.

They quickened their pace a little when a familiar scent hit Malakai's nose.

"Malik, do you smell it?" she asked her twin. He sniffed.

"Aye, its close," he agreed and both left the path and wandered into the forest.

"Hey, where are you two going." Bofur called after them.

The twins didn't react, so the company followed them. They climbed over fallen trees and up small hills, when they heard the sound of water. They reached a small clearing where there twins have already dropped their belongings. Behind them was a cliff where steaming water came pouring out of the rock into different sized and depthed pools. The company was awestruck. A hot-spring.

"By my beard! What a find," Bofur gasped.

The twins smiled at each other and everyone helped setting up the camp. Malakai went looking for firewood while Malik went hunting with Kili. After they all had dinner, the company relaxed in the hotspring. Only Malakai and Thorin stayed by the fire. They were eating slowly and Bilbo wished, he had as well. The two young Durin heirs and Malik were having a water fight.

"Malakai, come join us," Kili called out.

"No, thank you," Malakai waved him off.

"You dare to share a bath with my sister?" Malik glared at Kili and then playfully pushed him under water. Malakai was glad that her brother seemed to accept the presence of the dwarves more than before.

"Your nephew is different," she noted, trying to spark a conversation with Thorin.

"He is young. He hasn't seen 100 winters," he answered.

"And you?" she asked curiously.

"Close to 200." He didn't look at her.

"So, you are indeed older than me. I have counted 135 winters." Malakai grinned.

Thorin looked over to her. It didn't surprise him that she was younger than him. Although it did make him feel uneasy. Was it really okay to court a woman who was 60 years younger than him? He was already growing old but she was still in her prime. He would most certainly die of old age before she even showed any signs of ageing. At least that was his assumption. From their appearance, they looked as if they could reach ages that a dwarf could only dream of. He reached for a curl and twirled it between his fingers, which Malakai ignored. She was more occupied with her dinner. Suddenly she was lifted up from behind.

"Stop flirting and have some fun," Kili announced as he carried her over to the pools.

"No, Kili! No, no, no!" she tried to free herself but then she was thrown into the water. The company laughed, even Malik. Malakai growled and stepped out of the pool, drenched. She walked back to the fire where Thorin was silently chuckling, although she didn't look amused. Thorin glanced back to Kili and shook his head.

"Sorry," he called out. Malakai stayed silent and the company decided that they had enough fun. As they all got dressed, Malakai let out a high pitched sneeze. This made the company laugh.

"Oh, be quiet," she grumbled.

"You should dry your clothes," Thorin told her and she agreed by standing up and walking away from the group.

Moments later, Malakai slipped into the warm water while Malik hanged up her drenched clothes by the fire. At these times, she was glad that her brother was here. Songs and laughter soon filled the air and Malakai enjoyed her moment of privacy. Time passed when she heard someone get into the pool next to hers. She peeked over the ledge and saw Thorin below her, his arms stretched out either side of him and leaned against the wall. His eyes were closed and she allowed herself to reach down to poke his nose.

"Hello," she grinned. He looked up to her, smiled and closed his eyes again.

"I apologise for my nephews behaviour," he said as he locked eyes with her.

"No harm was done," she smiled at him and started to play with his hair, running her fingers along his scalp or catching a streak and let it twirl through her fingers. Balin's words came back into her mind. If Thorin let her touch his hair he either trusts her or loves her. She wondered which one she was.

"Thorin, what am I to you?" she asked him, slightly afraid of the answer.

He gazed up to her, seeing the nervousness on her face. What was she to him? He didn't know. He liked it when she was close, when she was smiling. He liked it when she played with his hair and he had to admit, that he liked it when he was alone with her. Like now. He reached up with one hand and gently stroked her cheek.

"You are important to me," he mumbled.

Malakai's cheeks flushed bright red and he chuckled. Her heartbeat was so loud to her that she was afraid he could hear it. Drowning in embarrassment, she hid behind the ledge. She was important to him? This is probably the sweetest thing he has said to her, and it made her more than happy. If she was important to him, could she tell him about the child? He deserved to know since it is also his child. But what if he would resent her? But he should be educated enough to know that the chances of receiving a child would be very high after what they had done.

"Thorin?" He looked up into her eyes. "There is something I need to tell you." She took a deep breath as his eyes seemed to burn holes into her mind with curiosity. She swallowed. "I…"

"Oh, you are still here?" Bofur looked at Thorin. "Do you want some ale?"

"No, thank you," Thorin mumbled.

"Alright. Where is Malakai?" he asked.

"Enjoying her privacy," Thorin told him, with a slight glare.

"Ah." Bofur immediately understood and left.

Malakai had hidden behind the ledge for reasons she didn't know. She couldn't tell him yet and that pained her. She should have more courage than that. While she grumbled to herself, Thorin had enough of his bath. She allowed herself some revenge and peeked over the ledge, watching him change. He was far more muscular than she thought, with a broad figure, wide shoulders, strong arms and powerful thighs. The typical figure of a dwarf, although he seemed a degree thinner than the others, but still masculine all the same. He had already put on his trousers, when he noticed her gawking at him. She quickly hid but it was too late.

"Was that revenge for what I did?" He asked as he walked over to her pool.

"S-sorry," she stammered quietly.

"No harm done," he said as he put on his tunic. "Don't fall asleep in the water."

"I wouldn't. I'm getting out now anyway," she told him and was just about to climb out of the pool.

"Wait," he said before he left. She looked after him and saw how he checked if her clothes had dried. He then gathered them before returning to her. "Where you really thinking about running around bare?"

Her face flushed bright red, realising what would have happened.

"Thank you," she mumbled as she hid her face in her clothes. Thorin smirked and patted her shoulder.

"Come, get dressed," she hesitated. "I wouldn't look."

He turned his back to her, shielding her from the others. She glanced at him, contemplating if she should change here or go somewhere else. It wasn't as if he had never seen her skin before, but she still felt nervous. She hesitated for a while but he didn't turn around. When she felt comfortable enough she stepped out of the pool. She dried herself off, when suddenly Bifur walked to the trees to take a leak. She hid behind Thorin, pressing herself against his broad back. When Bifur returned to the fire she quickly got dressed.

"I'm done," she mumbled shyly.

He turned to her and let his eyes wander over her figure.

"Let's join the others," he smiled at her and gently placed a hand on her waist as he led her back to the fire. The sight that met them was shocking. The whole company, including Malik and Bilbo, were swaying around and singing.

"What is happening to them?" Malakai asked.

"Do not worry. They are just drunk," Thorin chuckled. Malakai was utterly confused. Drunk? What was that?

"Drunk?" she asked.

"You don't know what that is?"

"I have never heard of this," she admitted.

"Your brother seems to be making the experience right now."

"Hey, Malakai. You should try this stuff. It's really good," Malik slurred.

"You smell strange."

"Come on, try it. Try it, try it, try it."

"You shouldn't. Who knows what will happen."

"Why?"

"When someone is drunk, they lose control over their body and mind, lose their sense of danger and shame."

"Then why do it?"

"Before that happens, it's a nice feeling. It depends on how much your body can take. I guess your brother didn't need much."

They walked for days, over plains, through forests, taking rests here and there. Malakai enjoyed this part of the journey. There were rare moments when she and Thorin were alone. They would sit together, enjoying each other's company, although he often seemed to want to distant himself from her. Nothing otherwise disturbed their journey until they reached the mountains. A heavy thunderstorm was raging while they tried to cross it. The winds were strong, wiping the cold rain into their faces.

"Hold on!" Thorin shouted at the company as they walked on a narrow passage, towering rock to one side, a steep and deadly dropped to the other. Bilbo had trouble keeping up, almost falling down the drop. Luckily, Dwalin was on hand to help him.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin shouted against the wind. Malakai silently agreed as she walked behind him. Every now and then he would look back at her, as if he was making sure she was still there.

"Look out!" Dwalin shouted from behind. Everyone looked around when they saw a giant piece of rock, crashing against the mountain side, shattering into pieces.

"Look out, brother!" Fili pulled Kili against the wall.

"This is no thunderstorm. This is a thunder-battle!" Balin shouted against the wind. "Look!" Balin pointed at a giant humanoid rock formation which moved to throw a rock.

"Well, bless me," Bofur stood. "The legends are true. Giants! Stone-Giants!"

The said giant threw the rock towards them when they noticed that another one had appeared behind them.

"By Orome's grace, I have never seen anything like this," Malik said, in awe of the enormous creatures.

"Take cover, you fools!" Thorin shouted at the two.

Just before they could get crushed by the rocks, Fili and Kili pulled them against the mountain wall. Suddenly the path between Fili and Kili began to crumble and move apart.

"What's happening?" Kili asked, scared.

"Grab my hand!" his brother tried to reach for him. But it was too late. As it turned out, they were standing on the knees of a third stone-giant, who decided to join the battle. Before he could stand, he was knocked back by a stony head, the leg with one half of the company smashing against the mountain.

"Go, go, go!" Thorin shouted as he took the chance and jumped off the leg.

"Run! Get off! Get off!" Balin urged. One by one they jumped to safety, Thorin holding onto Malakai who had nearly slipped. Although she felt safe in his strong arms, she was worried about her brother.

"Malik!" she shouted, as they all watch the battle continue. The giant fended off another but when a rock smashed his head off his shoulders, he started to collapse.

"Jump!" they all shouted, but watched helplessly as the leg smashed against the mountain.

"No!" they watched the giant fall into the depths.

"Malik!" she pushed herself past Thorin, the others followed.

"Fili!" Thorin shouted, worried about his nephew.

When they ran around the corner, they were relieved to see all of them alive and kicking, although almost knocked out.

"It's alright! They're alive!" Gloin shouted to the others while Thorin smiled with relief. One dwarf was not so.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the hobbit?" Bofur looked around. "There!" he shouted when he saw the two small hobbit hands holding onto dear life, while he dangled by the edge.

"Get him!" they tried to reach him, but he slipped further down. Even Malik tried to help the small hobbit.

"Grab my hand!" he shouted. That was when Thorin jumped down to him on a ledge and pulled the Hobbit up for the others to reach him. While he did that, the rocks beneath him gave way and if it hadn't been for Dwalin and Malik, he would have fallen to his death. They both pulled him up to safety.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar," Dwalin said when he saw that Bilbo had been pulled up.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us," Thorin said, Bilbo shocked at what he was hearing. Malakai gave Thorin a disapproving glare. As they kept walking, Malakai was starting to burn up. Her energy was fading away ever since the storm had started, but she didn't want to show it, and she felt tired, dead tired. She must have eaten something bad, or the weather was putting her on edge, but whatever it was, she was ill. Her legs became weaker and as her vision began to blur, she started to stumble over her feet. In one swift motion, she tripped over her feet, smashed against the wall and bounced off of it only to fall over the edge.

"Malakai." She could hear her brothers scream. Before she fell to far, she felt a strong arm wrap around under her chest. A sudden stop brought her back to her senses.

"What?" she mumbled when she saw the sheer endless drop below her. She jerked with a fright when she heard someone grunt.

"You mustn't move, or we will both fall." She turned her head to look into icy blue eyes.

"Thorin! Malakai!" the company shouted. It was a tricky situation. Thorin holding onto Malakai while he was being held by Malik who had managed to grab Thorin's free arm before the pair had fallen beyond reach. The rain didn't help either as Thorin's arm was slipping through Malik's hand.

"They are slipping!" Bofur noticed. With all the strength he could muster, he pulled up the pair as high as he could. Dwalin and the others were on hand to take the load and pulled them onto the ledge. All were feeling the fatigue in both body and mind from this ordeal. Thorin was lying on the floor, Malakai still in his arm but losing consciousness. Malik and Thorin were locked in an intense stare. Malik had saved him but only because he himself had saved Malakai, and he knew that. Malakai's heavy breathing caught all of their attention. Thorin placed his hand on her forehead.

"She is burning," he mumbled.

"A fever," Balin nodded. "We need to get her out of the rain."

"We need to find shelter!" Thorin announced, trying to support her weight as good as he could.

"There is a cave here!" Dwalin shouted. "It looks safe enough."

"Search to the back. Caves in the mountain are seldom unoccupied."

"There's nothing here," Dwalin confirmed as the searched the back of the cave.

"What does your nose say?" Thorin asked Malik, since Malakai was not in the condition.

"I don't smell anything. That worries me."

"For your sister, it's the best thing we can do for now." Oin was at hand immediately, investigating her fever.

"Give me all the blankets you have. She needs a lot of warmth." The dwarves piled a few of their blankets on her, Malik watched from afar.

"Right, then. Let's get a fire started." Gloin readied some wood.

"No. No fires. Not in this place." Thorin stopped him. "Get some sleep. We start at first light."

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us," Balin reminded him. "That was the plan."

"Plans change," he replied. "Bofur, take the first watch." Bofur wasn't very happy at that but while everyone tried to shut their eyes, he sat down by the entrance and watched the rain. Malik laid down by his sister's side.

"This is just like that time when we both got a fever for wrestling in the rain, do you remember?" Malik giggled, which made her giggle as well, at the memory.

"Woman, you rest as well. I'm not having your body dragged down this mountain."

She didn't respond to him.

"Are you listening?" Thorin asked annoyed.

"Be quiet," she mumbled. "I want to sleep." Malik sniggered.

Later that night, while all the other dwarves were snoring, Thorin was wide awake, lying next to Malakai who was quietly sleeping next to him. Her head had been resting on her brother's shoulder which had bothered him. When he had laid down next to her, she had moved closer to him in her sleep, with her head ending up lying on his arm. He hadn't moved since, which annoyed him, but now he could clearly see her face. It was peaceful. The tattoos on her face were strangely detailed, depicting different animals amongst the swirls and lines. Only from far away did they look like simple triangles. He lightly traced the border of the tattoo with his finger. He flinched when he heard movement behind him and he didn't dare to move when he could hear Bofur and Bilbo talking in the distance.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur asked.

"Back to Rivendell," was the hobbits answer.

"No. No you can't turn back now, eh? You're part of the company. You're one of us."

"I'm not though, am I?" there was pause," Thorin said I should never have come and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out of my door."

"You're homesick, I understand."

"No, you don't. You don't understand. None of you do. You're dwarves. You're used to this life. To the living road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!" There was silence, a painful silence. Thorin unconsciously stroked Malakai's cheek, while he listened.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't…" Bilbo tried to apologise.

"No, you're right," Bofur agreed, sounding sad. "We don't belong anywhere."

It pained Thorin, because those words were true. Ever since his home had been taken, he had been wondering aimlessly through middle-earth, looking for a place he can belong to.

"I wish you all the luck in the world," he heard Bofur say. "I really do." There was another pause. "What's that?" he heard Bofur. Bilbo's sword was glowing blue. That's when Thorin heard the sound of sand falling.

"Wake up!" Thorin shouted to the company. "Wake up!"

That's when the floor suddenly disappeared, all of them falling, seemingly endlessly. Like pebbles they tumbled down a tunnel, lit with torches. They fell until they landed in a giant cave on a rock formation, with tall railings, almost like a basket. Thorin managed to pull Malakai away before the big Bombur landed on her.

"Look out! Look out!" some dwarves shouted. Goblins came, and lot's of them. They climbed and grabbed anyone they could get their hands on. Some of the dwarves tried to fight it, but Malakai and Malik had learned from their father that goblins are best taken by surprise and for that, they had to wait. Nori saw something even better. Bilbo had crouched down, and all the goblins were strolling past him, as if he wasn't there. The goblins lead the dwarves deeper into the cave, to a giant platform where a very large goblin with a bone crown and a staff was sitting on what appeared to be a thorne. Thousands of goblins were watching as they were brought to the platform.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks to everybody who followed and favorited my story: Would love some reviews about what you like^^**

 _'Thinking'_

"Normal"

 _"Elvish"_

 **"Black speech"**

"Khuzdul"

 _"Verrian"_

* * *

Chapter 21

"That is one of the ugliest creatures I have ever seen," Malik commented causing Malakai to giggle. The goblins threw all the gathered weapons in front of their king, as he stood up.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" the big goblin spoke.

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence," a small goblin answered.

"Dwarves?"

"We found them on the front porch."

"Well, don't just stand there. Search them. Every crack. Every crevice." The goblins begin their search, in a rough way. One of them took Oin's horn and crushed it. They continued to search until their king spoke again.

"What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" the Goblin King asked, but they all stayed silent. "Very well. If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk. Bring up the mangler. Bring up the bonebreaker. Start with the youngest."

"Wait!" Thorin steps forward.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. King under the mountain," the King bowed mockingly. "Oh, but I'm forgetting. You don't have a mountain. And you're not a king, which makes you nobody, really. Just a little dwarf, with no home, no honour. I wonder how you must have spent the years, after your treasure was taken. As a freelancer? As a beggar? You probably cry in a corner, every night, because you have nothing."

Thorin's anger was slowly beginning to boil. That's when someone else stepped next to him. And it was the last person he expected.

"That is not true," Malakai speaks out. "He may not have a mountain, and that he may not be king, but he is not a nobody and he's not alone. I hate dwarves," the dwarves grumble and Malik could only smile. "but the dwarves in this company are the most honourable members of their kin I have ever met." She locks eyes with Thorin before turning to the Goblin king. "He has a name. He is Thorin Oakenshield, who will reclaim his mountain and his the crown!"

This seemed to cheer the dwarves up as they shook themselves free of the clutches of their captors. The Goblin king, however, seemed less interested in her speech but rather in her.

"Show me your face," he ordered her but she quickly looked down at the floor.

Thorin looked at her. Was she hiding something? A goblin to her right grabbed her chin and pulled it up for the King to see. This put Thorin and Malik on edge. The Goblin king leaned down to her, his face too close for her comfort. His breath smelled of death and rotting flesh and she wrinkled her nose with disgust. Thorin was also straining himself to take the chance and cut that goblin's head off, but he didn't want to risk anyone in the company to get hurt. It pained him to see her being treated like that.

"I know those markings on your face." Malakai had a bad feeling about what was about to happen.

"You are of the verdari and judging by the blood red colour of your markings, you must be of the Chieftain bloodline." He grinned, showing his yellow teeth. "What is the princess of the verdari doing with a pack of dwarves?"

"A princess?" this echoed through the dwarves like a wildfire. Even Thorin was perplexed by what he was hearing. Malakai was a princess? So she wasn't just a woman of the wilds, but a royal one?

"I didn't think a goblin would know something like that about my kin," Malakai smirked.

"Oh of course. I can still remember when Maukai, king of the verdari, slaughtered half of my kin in just one night," the smile disappeared from his face. "That was your father, wasn't it?"

"You're a princess? Your father is a king?" Kili asked.

"We don't have a king, but my father leads the verdari. My brothers and I are to lead our people when he dies. You may call me a princess, but know that I do not see myself as one."

"And a prince too," the goblin king spotted Malik. "Two royal Verdari, and Thorin Oakenshield. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. A pale orc, astride a white warg."

Malakai started. That horrible orc was still alive?

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed," Thorin told him. "He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" the Goblin King chuckled and turned to a smaller goblin. "Send word to the pale orc. Tell him I have found his prize, along with his precious little pet."

The little goblin wrote everything down and slid down a rope, giggling to itself.

"The prince shall stay with me." The Goblin king reached out and lifted Malakai up to his face. "To bad he wants you. I could have had a lot of fun with you, but your brother will have to suffice."

"Let me go!" she struggled.

"Unhand her, right now!" Thorin shouted at the large Goblin, anger boiling inside of him. The king only grinned at him. He tightened his grip, a tear escaping her eyes because of the pain.

"Put me down!" Malakai growled. She managed to maneuver her hands between her and pushed them aside, falling to the ground.

That's when one of the goblin's unsheathed Thorin's sword, screaming when it saw the blade. When the Goblin King saw the sword he jumped back, afraid and trembling.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin Cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced 1000 necks!"

The goblins started to whip the company, attacking them from all sides. Even Malik had trouble getting up, his eyes glowing gold with anger.

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them!" the Goblin King ordered.

The company was beaten from all sides. Thorin laid him on his back, his limbs spread and one sharp knife against his throat.

"Kill them all! Cut off his head!"

Malik managed to free one of his arms and threw a knife, slitting the knife-wielding goblin's throat. Thorin gazed over to the verdari, who just glared at the dwarf. Malakai sighed with relief when suddenly, a white light appeared in the large cave. It blasted wood and goblins through the air. Everything fell quiet when Gandalf stepped forward, gazing at the company.

"Take up arms," he told the dwarves. "Fight. Fight!"

One by one, the dwarves threw the goblins away, Gandalf slashing a few. This made the Goblin King tremble even more.

"He wields the Foehammer! The Beater! Bright as daylight!" he cried.

Bombur threw the dwarves their weapons. The Goblin King, angry at the successful resistance of the dwarves, swung his staff at Thorin.

"Thorin!" Kili tried to warn his uncle. Before Thorin could react, Malakai smashed her sword against the staff, causing the Goblin king to tumble backwards, lose his balance, falling from the platform. The two briefly locked eyes. The company ran through suspended passageways with thousands of goblins pursuing them.

"Quickly!" Gandalf shouted. They see goblins running towards them from the front. Dwalin and several of the other dwarves cut down a guardrail and use it as a large spear.

"Charge!" He and the other dwarves charge at the on-coming goblins and sweep them away with the long rail. Dropping the rail, Dwalin pulls out his axes and begins knocking aside goblins. The rest of the company do the same. Gloin hits one goblin who falls and lands on another suspended path, breaking the path and dropping all the goblins on it into the darkness below. The rest of the Company also fight the goblins around them with their various weapons and fighting styles. Several goblins snarl as they swing on ropes toward the dwarves.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin commanded. He and some other dwarves began to cut the ropes that helped raise the platform, which causes it to fall outward, entangling the goblins swinging on ropes towards them. Kili deflects the arrows that fly towards them and grabs a ladder and proceeds to drop it on the goblins. The company quickly runs across it, pushing it down on the creatures along the way. As soon as they had crossed it, Dwalin slams his axe down on it, breaking it to prevent the goblins behind them from following.

"Quickly!" As they continue running, they came upon a gap.

"Jump!" Thorin exclaimed. Goblins were closing in on each side and suddenly there was a loud thud and a figure stood in-front of them.

"You thought you could escape me?" the Goblin King mocked. The King swings his club at Gandalf, causing him to stumble backwards, almost falling off the path.

"What are you going to do now, wizard?" Gandalf steps forward and stabs him in the eye, causing him to drop his club and howl in pain. Gandalf then sliced his belly open with the Biter. The Goblin King fell to his knees and looked at them.

"That'll do it," he said before Gandalf sliced his neck. The Great Goblin fell forward dead. His weight caused the bridge that the company were standing on to break off from the rest of the construction. It started to slide down the cavern at a terrifying speed. The company cling on, screaming in terror as the platform destroyed anything and everything in it's path. As it finally slowed down, it landed at the bottom of the cavern, trapping some of the dwarves under it. Before it had landed, Thorin had grabbed onto Malakai and shielded her from the debris. Gandalf got up while the others tried and squirmed their way out from under it.

"Well, that could have been worse," Bofur stated. 'Oh no. Don't say that.' Malakai thought. Not long after that, the corpse of the Great Goblin fell on the remaining dwarves that were still stuck under it. Luckily for Malakai, Malik and Thorin, they had managed to escape the same fate.

"You've got to be joking," Dwalin growled. While the rest of the dwarves wriggled free, Kili turned around and looked up, only to see thousands of goblins making their way towards them.

"Gandalf!" he yelled at the wizard nervously.

"There are too many! We can't fight them," Dwalin said to the others.

"Only one thing will save us; daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!" The company quickly scrambled to their feet and ran towards the exit. Thorin placed a hand on Malakai's arm. She turned and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you alright?" he mumbled. She just nodded and gave him a small smile. Meanwhile, Gandalf counted all of the dwarves to make sure everybody was safe.

"Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur...that's ten...Fili, Kili...that's twelve...and Bombur, Malakai, Malik - that makes fifteen. Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? WHERE IS OUR HOBBIT?" Gandalf ended up shouting. Weird. Malakai swore that she could smell him.

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?" Dwalin cursed.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin accused.

"Don't blame me!" Dori snapped back. The twins glanced at each other and shook their heads. And suddenly they tensed. Something foul was in the air, and it was very familiar.

"But where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked urgently.

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collard us," Nori said.

"What happened exactly?" Thorin stepped up, scowling. He didn't look pleased.

"I'll tell you what happened...Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone."

'That was slightly harsh. Although Bilbo was about to leave us to go back to Rivendell so I can't blame him. He's in for a surprise when the hobbit shows up.' Malakai thought, smiling.

"No, he isn't," a small voice spoke. Everybody turned towards the hobbit.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" Gandalf sighed in relief. Bilbo walks up to the company. Kili grins at the small hobbit.

"Bilbo...we'd given you up!" he exclaimed.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked him.

"How, indeed," Dwalin grumbled, glaring at Bilbo.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back." Gandalf smiled.

"It matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin asked.

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag-end. I miss my books. And my armchair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back. Because…" he paused and looked around the group, seeing Malakai smile at him. "...you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can," he smiled.

'Well said, Master Baggins.' Malakai smiled as silence fell.

 **"Run them down! Tear them to pieces!"** a dark deep voice shouted in the distance. Malakai shuddered and Malik pulled out his swords.

"Orcs!" Malik growled.

"Out of the frying pan," Thorin mumbled.

"And into the fire," Gandalf ended the saying. "Run. Run!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The company started to run down the side of the mountain, the wargs closing in on them. In the heat of the moment, Thorin had grabbed Malakai's wrist and pulled her after him. In the corner of her eye, she saw a warg lunge at Bilbo, nearly biting his head off, if the hobbit hadn't ducked behind a rock.

"Up the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" Gandalf shouted. Thorin boosted Malakai up to the first branch, andy once up she helped him up and they started to climb higher. The rest of the dwarves quickly filled the trees, but someone was missing. Malakai could see Bilbo struggle to pull his sword out of a warg's head.

'When did he do that?'

"They're coming!" Thorin shouted urgently. Bilbo finally managed to free his sword and joined the rest of the company in the trees. Not long after that, wargs and their riders started to appear and one in particular made Malakai freeze. A white warg walked up to the front and riding it, was the pale white orc.

"Azog," Thorin gasped in shock. He had a tight grip on Malakai, who was trembling underneath his touch.

" **Do you smell it? The scent of fear?** " he spoke, sniffing the air. " **I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin, son of Thrain.** " He shifted his gaze onto Malakai. He recognised her scent and grinned.

"It cannot be," Thorin whispered, when he felt Malakai inch closer to him, her hand digging into his clothes, trembling. Why was she trembling? He had never seen her show so much fear before but now was not the time to think about that. Azog pointed at Thorin as well as Malakai.

" **I remember you, my little bird. How I miss your sweet song. How you've grown. Maybe I will enjoy more than your voice this time."** Then he looked over at the rest of the company.

" **Those two are mine! Kill the others!** " he ordered and the warg went to work, jumping up the trees. " **Drink their blood!** "

The wargs kept jumping tirelessly, ripping off branch after branch. Soon, they manage to topple the trees over, one after the other. The company managed to jump over the toppling trees, onto the one that Gandalf climbed on. The warg continued their assault when Gandalf started lighting pine cones on fire, turning them into firebombs. He threw one of them at the wargs who started to back off. He then continued to light up more cones and passed them to the dwarves.

"Fili!" Gandalf dropped a burning pinecone down to the dwarf. They all started to throw the fired up cones at the wargs, who started backing off. Think they had won, the dwarves start to cheer when suddenly, the tree began to sag under their combined weight. It fell and hang over the edge of the cliff with some of the dwarves hanging on to the branches of the tree, including Dori who's about to fall off.

"Mister Gandalf!" he shouted before he lost his grip. "Aah!"

Gandalf managed to catch him using his staff, as the rest of the group were holding onto the branches of the tree for dear life.

Thorin managed to raise himself up and drew his sword. Malakai's eyes widened. What was he doing? He couldn't possibly do something so stupid as to face Azog alone. He started to charge at Azog, sword raised. Azog grinned and prepared for attack. When Thorin got close enough, Azog's warg leaped and knocked him off his feet.

"Thorin!" Malakai shouted, watching on helplessly as Thorin tried to get back on his feet, anger raging inside him. If this continued he was going to die and she couldn't allow that. But her fear of Azog held her in place. She squeezed her eyes shut when Azog smashed his weapon against Thorin's oak shield, sending him flying. In that moment, a silver amulet fell from Azog's belt, landing on the floor and without any logical reason, Thorin went to pick it up. He stuffed it into his tunic and scrambled to stand. When Malakai opened her eyes to look, she wanted to scream. The warg bit down on Thorin's body, a pained breath escaping him before the white warg flung him through the air. As he lay motionless on the floor, Azog grinned with triumph.

" **Bring me the Dwarf's head. I want the girl unharmed. Only I can scar her,** " Azog ordered one of the Orcs.

Desperately Thorin tried to reach for his sword, clawing at the ground but to no avail. The orc held his rusty sword against his throat, aiming. Before he could swing the sword down to end his life, Bilbo charged at the orc, ramming his little sword into the orc's chest once, twice, three times. During that short moment Thorin had lost consciousness.

" **Kill him,** " the pale orc shouted with frustration.

The orcs on top of their wargs inched closer to the Hobbit who was trying his hardest to show his courage, swinging his sword around aimlessly in a desperate attempt to scare the enemy away. A sudden war cry drifted the wargs attention to the right when the company started to attack them. Even Malik joined them in the assault, slicing an orcs head off. Malakai was still frozen with fear but managed to stand on the tree, gasping when she pulled her sword. She had to help. Trying to muster her courage, she stepped forward when she suddenly heard something swoop from above. She whipped her head upward and saw a gigantic bird speeding towards them and just when Dori lost his grip on Gandalf's staff, the bird caught the two dwarves before they fell to their death. Then even more appeared.

"The eagles," was all she managed to mutter when one of them grabbed her with it's claws and dropped her onto another one's back.

She gazed back at the burning cliff and saw how another eagle picked up Thorin's motionless body, the oak shield dropping to the ground.

"Please, could you fly back for a moment?" she asked the bird and he gracefully turned in the air.

Meanwhile, the eagles had fanned the flames towards the enemy and even picked them up to throw them over the edge. They also plucked out the members of the company before they got attacked. As the tree fell off the cliff, one of the eagles caught Gandalf on its back, flying after the others into the distance. Malakai and Malik could hear the terrible roar of anger escaping the pale orc. It made her shudder.

"Thorin!" Fili shouted, but he still didn't move.

They flew through the night, watching the sun rise until the afternoon. As the sun was painting the sky read for the next night, they reached a Carrock that reached out of a dense forest. The eagle gently placed Thorin onto the ground while Gandalf, who had also just landed, ran over to his side.

"Thorin! Thorin." He looked at the dwarf who didn't move. His face also bared a few injuries but they had stopped bleeding. Gandalf placed his hand onto Thorin's forehead and let it glide down his face, while whispering something. Sure enough, Thorin opened his eyes. The other dwarves quickly gathered.

"The Halfling," he whispered as he looked around. "Malakai." Malakai blushed slightly.

 _'He said my name.'_

"It's all right. They are both here. They are quite safe," Gandalf told him while Dwalin and Kili helped Thorin onto his feet. Bilbo sighed with relief, but Thorin didn't seem happy at all as he shook off the helping hands. He glared at the Hobbit and didn't give her even one glance. It was obvious to Malakai, why Thorin seemed so angered.

"You. What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!" Bilbo looked confused while Thorin stepped closer. "Did I not say that you would be a burden?" Malakai shook her head. Was Thorin really angry at the person who risked his own life for him for the first time? And why didn't he scold her? She tried to save him as well, although it might be because she was a fighter and he knew and acknowledged this. But not Bilbo.

"That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?" Bilbo let his head hang. Malakai was just about to protest, when Malik touched her shoulder to stop her.

"I have never been so wrong in all my life." Thorin smiled and hugged Bilbo. The dwarves cheered at the act of friendship. Malakai smiled at her brother, as the twins turned their attention elsewhere.

"But I'm sorry I doubted you," Thorin apologised.

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior. Not even a burglar." Bilbo looked at Gandalf, but the wizard only smiled. Thorin also smiled at the Hobbit when the cry of the eagles disturbed them. Behind Bilbo, the twins were conversing with an eagle that had landed on the rock.

 _"Thank you for saving us in the nick of time, great Gwaihir."_ Malakai bowed. _"It is an honour for us to lay eyes upon you."_ The company watch them while Gandalf smiled.

"They can speak with the eagles, Gandalf?" Kili asked.

"The Verdari share the blood with every living animal on earth, but only the pure blooded have the potential of conversing with the greatest amongst them," Gandalf answered. The dwarves wait in anticipation.

 _"Children of the Verdari, we share the same blood, however you have yet to discover the true potential of our eyes. Use them well,"_ Gwaihir spoke.

 _"True potential?"_ Malik asked.

 _"There once was a Verdari, who could see the things we see. To my knowledge, he was the only one of your kin to do so,"_ Gwaihir told them.

 _"Of whom do you speak? Can you give us his name?"_ Malakai asked.

The eagle looked down at their questioning faces and spread his wings.

 _"His name was Maukai,"_ and with that he flew up into the sky. The twins exchange looks and watch the eagles leave. Gandalf noticed the eyes with which Thorin looked at Malakai's back.

"You should thank them. Those two have truly proven themselves," Gandalf whispered to Thorin. "And maybe changed your mind about them."

Thorin gave the wizard a glance and walked up to Malakai who was gazing after the eagles. She was still in a state of awe about what she heard and what she saw. Only when Thorin cleared his throat, did she turn around.

"I found something that belongs to you." Thorin opened his hand to reveal a small silver necklace.

"My mother's amulet!" she took it out of his hand. "How did it get into your hands?"

"Azog had it." She was more than surprised. Happiness swelled up in her heart and she looked at Gandalf.

"I told you it would return to you," the wizard smiled. Overflowing with happiness she wiped the dirt off the silver piece, then she gave Thorin a smile that was like sunlight, warm and bright. He felt his heart warm up, as if an ice shell that had frozen his heart melted away.

"Thank you," she hugged his neck, almost jumping. "Thank you so much." He could feel her hug him very tightly and he gazed over to Malik, as if asking for permission. The older twin only looked away, but gave a small nod. Slowly, Thorin's arms wrapped around her, holding her close. He could smell her hair again, the smell of pine trees. It was calming, reminding him of home. Nobody saw, but Malakai lightly pressed her lips against his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered again.

"No, thank you. You fought well and saved me, twice," he smiled. Time passed until Gandalf cleared his throat.

"We don't have time to waste," he grumbled.

Thorin and Malakai let go of each other, rather embarrassed, but Malakai was still smiling at him. He answered with a small smile when she reached behind her.

"Here, this is yours isn't it," she said while handing him his oak shield.

Again he smiled at her and when he took his symbol, their hands briefly touched which made them lock eyes again but then he turned his attention to the wizard.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked. On the far horizon they saw a solitary peak.

"Erebor, the lonely mountain, the last of the great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle-earth," Gandalf explained.

"Our home." Thorin smiled. It was a smile that Malakai had never seen before. It must have been many years since he had seen it.

"That really is a lonely mountain," Malik noted.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain," Oin spoke out. They watch a small bird fly towards the lonely peak.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush," Gandalf explained.

"But we'll take it as a sign. A good omen." Thorin looked after the bird.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us," Bilbo agreed.

"I don't know," Malakai spoke quietly, not to destroy the happiness, but Thorin heard her.

"What worries you?" he asked softly.

"Doesn't the map tell of a 'knocking thrush'? I hope the knocking doesn't wake the beast," she grumbled, as they all gaze into the distance.


	23. UPDATE

**HI! Some of you probably know already but the sequel to Wildling: An Unexpected Journey is up. I have three chapters posted. So if you're interested, check it out :)**


End file.
